The Sky's Shadow
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The battle in Little Hangleton turns out differently, and Danae Potter ends up in Destiny Islands through magical backlash. How will her presence change things for Sora? How will meeting Sora change the Blood Wars later on?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Prologue

The story of Magical Britain's Child-Who-Lived is well known, and in this dimension it follows the same course, until the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Instead of what happened in almost every other dimension Danae Potter does not break the connection, she can't, or the Dark Idiot's minions will get a hold of her. Instead the magical power explodes, and in the backlash Danae Potter disappears, to reappear on Destiny Islands. This one incident would change everything to come, as Danae would meet the Key that Connects Everything, and Sora would find what he hadn't known was missing, his Greatest Strength. His friends gave him strength, resolve, but not what he _truly needed_. Danae gave him a Stronger Purpose. Yes, Sora loves Kairi, but _Danae_ , meeting her filled in a place he hadn't known was empty to begin with.

Chapter 1

On a isolated stretch of beach a pair of teens are snuggled up together, napping. The one has spiky brown to caramel brown hair, wearing an outfit consisting of large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow fingerless gloves with a signature crown necklace and crown chain. The girl has raven colored locks that have some wave to them, and is wearing a crimson colored tube top, black capris, and slim but sturdy red boots. The female is snuggled into the left side of the male, whose left arm has her secured to himself. Her head is on his chest, tucked under his chin. It was this scene Kairi finds, and she sighs softly. Ever since Danae had arrived the poor teen hardly ever managed to sleep through the night. She was tight lipped about her past, and where she was from. The only one she let her guard down around was Sora, and Sora had instinctively realized that she would actually relax enough around him to get some decent sleep.

Kairi has no way of knowing Destiny is starting up for all of them, no way of knowing that everything was going to change...soon. Riku keeps his silence when he sees why Kairi hadn't retrieved Sora. Until Danae's arrival everyone was certain Sora would end up with Kairi, now...well, now they weren't so sure. Sora did happen to be the most open and outgoing in their generation so naturally he was the one to give Danae a tour when she recovered from her entrance to Destiny Islands. She had literally been spit out of a hole as though she were a human cannonball, crashing into a paopu fruit tree. Sora had actually been sparring with Tidus at the time, and she had actually flown in between them.

Sora stirs just then, and blinks as he takes in Kairi and Riku before his attention goes straight to Danae. From past experience he knew damned well he wouldn't be escaping from her grip on him. Danae may not have been there long, but those around her could just tell she'd had a hard life. If attaching herself to Sora helped her out, then no one was going to complain, especially after Sora's mother made the mistake of flippantly mentioning Danae's parents, one of those didn't your parents ever teach you comments. Danae tersely informed her that she had been orphaned at fifteen months old, and her maternal aunt only taught her how to do chores to use her as slave labor.

After that...Sora was quick to intervene before anyone else put their foot in their mouth around Danae. Only Sora noticed the slight stiffening of Danae, and it pained him that she'd had to learn how to discern her surroundings while faking sleep. He knew she was taking in all the information she could before revealing she was awake. She'd taught him how to sneak around, skills she'd been forced to learn in order to survive her childhood. She'd tell him snippets when it was just them, because as she'd told him, she could sense he would never betray her trust unless it was to stop her from doing something Stupid. He did work on her ability to swim though in return for her teaching him stealth, and more importantly how to read body language. He was honing his ability to read body language every day, using it in his fights instead of meeting his opponent's eyes.

When she relaxes against him Sora runs the fingers of his left hand through her hair, " Ten minutes, okay, Kairi, Riku. "

" Sure, perhaps Danae can help us. " Riku says.

Once the other two have wandered off and are out of earshot, and sight Sora gets them both sitting up, " You have the same dream of falling backwards through water that wasn't there, being asked to choose a weapon, fighting some strange creatures, answering three questions, and then another fight? " Sora asks her.

" Yeah, my three questioners were people from my past. Friendship will always be most important to me, being indecisive, and to broaden my horizons were my other choices. I also chose the Staff and sacrificed the Sword. "

" Kept the Shield and sacrificed the Sword, and answered the questions the same way you did. What door was that voice talking about? " Sora muses out loud.

Danae shrugs, and gets to her feet before helping Sora up as well. One snap of her fingers has her hair braided, and Sora pouts, _he liked being able to run his fingers through her hair_. Everyone else on Destiny Islands could see that Sora was in fact _interested in Danae_ , but Danae had never had anyone not family zoned interested in her as a person, and not because of her titles or fame. This meant that Danae honestly had no clue about romantic relationships, sure, she'd had crushes, Madam Pomfrey had given her a very clinical _Talk_ , but Danae had no older female in her life to turn to for advice. She felt _safe_ around Sora, but she didn't understand _why_.

Sora understood this, and was willing to be patient, and if that didn't work, well...he wasn't above laying a passionate kiss on her either. He had never realized that what he felt for Kairi was more of a sibling's love than romantic love...until Danae ended up on Destiny Islands. Something just clicked when Danae's emerald green eyes met with Sora's cerulean blue eyes. He watches her head off to train with Selphie, she'd be going with him, no doubt of that. The next night everything changes, a massive storm hits, and the transplanted Savior of Magical Britain quickly enchants a bag to be featherlight and bottomless, and packs all of her clothes up, along with some of the outfits Sora had left behind in her new place to live.

Danae _encouraged_ Sora to indulge in morally ambiguous past times, mostly because they had saved her life several times over. Danae understood the shades of gray, and she only got involved when it came to defending those she cared about. Here on Destiny Islands, that would be Sora. The near fifteen year old races for the coconut grove, and catches up to Sora. She uses the Banishing Charm to get the creatures out of their way, and they find Riku, whom is being swallowed up by Darkness. Danae hardens her Heart while Sora, being the genuinely good guy he is tries to reach his friend. A flash of Light occurs and Sora is suddenly holding a key shaped blade with a Charm shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. Danae may not have seen much of Disney back home, but even she recognized Mickey Mouse.

She goes with Sora to the Secret Place, and Kairi flies intangibly through Sora before a wave of Darkness sends them both sailing. The creature both Sora and Danae fought in their very lucid dreams appears, and Danae shoves Sora out of the way of an attack, earning her own weapon which was dark gray where Sora's was silver, and black where Sora's was gold. She deflects the attack, and Sora leaps up over her, lands on their foe's arm, and goes straight for his face. Sora lands beside her when they win, and then the wind picks up, starting to suck them up into the sky. Sora's left hand snaps out to catch Danae, and proving that he was far stronger than he looked, pulls her into his side. Danae doesn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around him, and silently uses a sticking charm as well.

They get sucked up into the sky, and it was to a cold, wet tongue both teens wake up, Danae canceling her sticking charm, though she doesn't complain when Sora keeps her close. Sure, she was practically a year older than him, but _he felt safe_. " You all right, Danae? " Sora asks her.

" Yeah, I'm good. " Danae admits.

Sora levers them both to their feet, and they follow the dog whom woke them up, Danae summoning her weapon once more as they battle their way through more of those creatures from Destiny Islands. Sora and Danae both collapse after they beat the man whom challenged them, Sora managing to grab onto Danae so they wouldn't be separated, " You're losing your touch, Leon. "

" I went easy on them, though I wasn't expecting two Keyblade Bearers. " Leon says.

Upon discovering that the male _was not going to let go of his female companion_ they barely manage to get them into the local hotel, and then on a bed, letting them curl up together. Leon had noticed that the girl protected her companion, but thought nothing of taking hits herself therefore causing her male companion to watch her back, " Yuffie, what did you make of the girl while they were fighting? "

" She's been conditioned to protect others, but not herself, it's almost like she feels she isn't worth it. " Yuffie states immediately.

" I was afraid of that. He has his work cut out for him then. The way he intercepted every single attack I tried to land on her...only a guy in love moves that fast and strikes that hard. " Leon states.

" She hasn't noticed, has she? " Yuffie says sadly.

" I think it's that she's never had anyone put her first in a very long time. " Leon says softly.

Yuffie looks startled at this, " An orphan? Whom would mold an orphan like this? "

" Someone who sees everything as a Grand Chess Game, and she's a pawn, one that could become a Queen, the most powerful piece on the board, and at her side is a Knight, someone that will protect the Queen no matter the consequences. " Leon says, he would soon find out his assessment was spot on. Dumbledore was manipulating Danae to martyr herself, but the fight in Little Hangleton's graveyard threw everything off, taking Danae out of his realm of influence, and through the course of her coming adventures traveling with Sora, defending the Worlds from the Heartless, and countless other threats she would gain skills he did not want her having, and learn the Olde Spells such as Bind, Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Reflect, Protect, Gravity, Stop, Poison, Silence, Sleep, and others. Danae would be more of a magic using fighter, as that was how she first learned how to fight. Sora would not delve as deeply into learning magic, but he would learn Dia and all its tiers which would come in handy later on, as Dia dealt damage to Undead Foes.

Sora is the first one to show he's awake, and he takes in the man they'd fought, and the slightly older teen with him, " Who are you two anyhow, I know that old man in the accessory shop told us we were in Traverse Town? "

" I'm Leon, and this is Yuffie. This is the hotel in Traverse Town. We brought you two here to rest, though the Heartless, which are those creatures all over the place will be drawn to your Keyblades. They are also drawn to the Darkness in people's Hearts, and all Hearts have Darkness in them. The Keyblade chooses the wielder. "

Danae groans, " Just like the Wand chooses the wizard or witch, great. At least I signed up for this, instead getting dropped into it head first, in a sink or swim manner, with no information. "

Sora looks at her, " You finally gonna tell me why you refuse to talk about your past? "

" I figured out when I was twelve that the Headmaster of the Magic School I attend is training me as a weapon, one he will discard once I fulfill my purpose. My relatives hate magic, and I got left on their doorstep. My cousin made it so I never had any friends growing up. My one sanctuary from him was the library since in my country you didn't start magical schooling until you were eleven. " Danae says, " I was orphaned at fifteen months old, and I still have no idea why my family was targeted. I know that manipulative old bastard knows too. "

Leon and Yuffie are startled they were so very right with their theory. Leon tells them everything he knows, since any warrior knew that all the information you could get was useful. Sora introduces them to Leon and Yuffie. Sora was the extrovert of the pair, and Danae had managed to get him to think about people's motivations, to look for ulterior motives in everything said. Sora never took anything or anyone at face value anymore, but considering they'd been taken to shelter, and they had not been harmed during that time he was going to go out on a limb, and say Leon and Yuffie meant them no harm at least. Danae trusted actions over words, which from what little he knew of her past made sense.

Sora and Danae have no way of knowing that their future traveling companions are in another room, sent by their King to find the 'Key'. Of course, not even King Mickey was expecting a Danae shaped monkey wrench thrown into the works, but when he'd look back he would understand why Danae's presence was so important. She was a much needed Neutral, someone that understood that nothing was Black and White, Light and Dark. All things were Shades of Gray, hence the name of her Keyblade, Obumbratio Licht, or Shadow's Light. Danae taught Sora to be cautious while he did what no one else in her age group never did before, _put her first_. Of course, not even Danae realized what her animagus form was until Maleficent tried to take over Disney Castle.

Earth:

The Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are the only ones whom even care that Danae has vanished, _for the right reasons anyhow_. It would be Luna to find the ritual they needed to go to Danae, but not before Sirius, as Danae's true Magical Guardian locks down all of her vaults, and all of his. Only taxes would be able to go out uncontested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Chapter 2

Danae and Sora both jolt when a Heartless appears in the room they were in, Danae summoning her Keyblade, and going on the attack immediately. Sora leaps up over her to land the final blow even as they follow Leon out of the room through the window while Yuffie races out through the door, smashing the Court Mage into the wall behind the door while the Captain of the Guard just observes before they too get dragged into battling the Heartless, and they somehow end up landing on Sora. That was when the area the four were all in gets cordoned off so they can't leave, and a massive Heartless which is divided into several pieces—a body, a head, two arms, and two legs—none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other appears. The Armored Torso is vaguely hourglass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and has light black additives on it. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow.

Danae groans, " Great, just great. How the Hell do we keep track of everything, though we should get rid of the flying parts first. The feet will be easier to dodge. "

" Well, it's a plan. " Sora admits, glad they were at least able to introduce themselves before all this started up.

Danae and Sora fought well together since Sora had noticed her very disturbing tendency to not care about what happened to herself. Now he had a better idea of why that was, but _he was going to show her that she was important to him, dammit! That he cared about Her, not what she could do for him, not her titles, her power, but Danae herself_. That resolve strengthens his Heart, grants power to his Keyblade, The Kingdom Key. Danae does use the spells she knows from her time at Hogwarts to help out her battling companions, and then the Torso goes for Sora whose back was turned dealing with one of the arms. She interposes herself between Sora and the Torso, and silently casts Protego Maxima. It was only when Sora destroyed the arm that he sees Danae keeping the spinning Torso at bay with a magical shield. He grabs her, and gets them both out of there. Danae sways against him, that had not been easy.

Donald uses an Elixir on her, and Danae straightens, " Let's do this. "

The teens charge into battle, Sora much more aware of his surroundings this time, and Goofy was there to watch his back while Donald backed up Danae. Danae finishes off the other arm/gauntlet, and they focus on the feet next, though they keep aware of the Torso, and dodge when necessary. Danae did have to use a summoning charm on Sora though the one time. Once the feet were gone, Sora and Danae fall into sync with each other to go after the Torso. Each strike they made was in concert with each other, dealing out that much more damage. Donald keeps them healed up, and Goofy runs interference when he can.

" One last strike should do it. " Danae mutters to Sora as they crouch on the ground, ready to push off and attack once more.

" Agreed, let's finish this. " Sora says.

They push off at the same time, and their slashes with their Keyblades hit at the same time, each slashing in a different direction, and they push off from the Torso to land beside each other just before the Torso collapses, and then fades away, a massive Heart floating off as well. Danae shares a smile with Sora, it was nice to actually have a partner for an entire adventure for once. Never did she get to keep her companions with her until what would be considered the Boss Fight, it felt good.

Leon, Yuffie, and their friend Aerith advise them to go with Donald and Goofy, Aerith gives them some Munny so they can buy supplies, though they were also told that all enemies they defeated would drop munny, health, and magic refilling items, along with synthesis items. In order to get some more experience Sora and Danae decide to go on a Heartless killing spree, if only to be very well prepared for the next leg of their journey. Donald teaches them both Fire, while Goofy teaches them how to Dodge Roll. Since Danae was more of a magic user she stocked up on Ethers, Max Ethers, Elixirs, and Max Elixirs while Sora went for Potions, Max Potions, and Hi-Potions. They get Donald and Goofy new weapons, the Morning Star Wand for Donald, and the Smasher Shield for Goofy. Danae is also given Protect Chains to up her Defense. Mostly because Sora knew she'd need her Defense upped as high as they could get it with her inability to put herself first. Then again Sora suspected he was the first one to put her first in a very long time.

Danae's place in his Heart was difficult to explain, even for Sora. All he knew was _he wanted to keep her as safe as he could in all ways_. He already knew Danae had problems with trusting, especially authority figures. Danae, he would find out later, had been let down by the adults in her life since almost infancy. She was clearly being neglected if not outright abused, and no one removed her from her Aunt's home because they believed the lies her Aunt and Uncle spread about her. She'd tried to do the right thing, and warn McGonagall about the Stone being in danger in her first year, and she was dismissed out of hand for being a child! Hence why Sora was the main one she had interacted with on Destiny Islands at first. The others around their age had taken their cues from him. Selphie was the one she went shopping with, though she did cause a bit of a stir by refusing to wear skirts.

Donald explains that their ship was powered by smiles, and Danae groans, " Looks like I'm using Cheering Charms then. I do not have nearly enough good things in my past to think Happy thoughts enough to power a ship that runs on smiles. "

Sora frowns at this, even as he follows her. Leon holds Donald and Goofy back from following as well, " I get this feeling Sora is the only one that can help her very soul heal. "

Danae makes her way up onto the rooftops, she always did prefer to be up high, " Talk to me, 'Nae, _really talk to me_. Don't let your past poison you any longer. " Sora says as he sits beside her.

Danae frowns, but deep in her Heart she knew she could _trust_ Sora. Sora remains silent as Danae allows herself to tell her story, her voice toneless. The only way she would be able to tell him was to disassociate from her emotions until she was finished. She told him things she had never told anyone else before. Sora had slipped through every wall she erected to keep people at a distance. Not even the Twins, Luna, Neville, Sirius, or Remus had breached them all. They got further than anyone else, but _Sora_...he reached straight through to the _real Danae_ , the emotionally abused girl whom just wanted _a family_. Whom wanted to be able to fade into the background, not be in the spotlight, to only have to worry about inconsequential things, and not have the weight of an entire society on her shoulders.

Sora _saw her_ , and he never pushed her for something she wasn't ready to give. He asked, but he never demanded. Danae never even noticed when Sora pulled her to himself while she was telling him her story, though he did understand why Danae practically beat it into his head not to just trust people immediately. Yes, he happened to be a genuinely nice guy, but that did not mean he had to be gullibly oblivious! Sora makes a promise to himself then and there that Danae would not be returning to her world without him. Danae felt lighter having actually given verbal vent to everything she had been through. Sora knew she wouldn't mourn for the life she should have had, not yet anyway.

Sora knew their mission to defeat the Heartless was important, but Danae needed tending to as well. Danae's wounds weren't the easily dealt with physical ones, no hers were the far more insidious spiritual ones. Wounds that could make her vulnerable to the Heartless, if not for the fact that Danae would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat for those she actually cared about. Her Heart was strong enough to wield a Keyblade, she just needed help bolstering the Light inside her own Heart. Light that was growing stronger daily thanks to Sora's concerted efforts to show Danae that _she mattered to him_. Riku, Wakka, and Tidus had thought he was insane for using his actions to speak for him rather than his words, but then they had seen the results. Danae had learned the hard way that people could say one thing and mean something else entirely. Actions generally revealed the truth, were more honest, and as a result Danae had let Sora into her personal space bubble, a bubble not even Kairi was allowed to breach, unless Sora was with Danae.

It saddened Sora that Danae's only memory of her parents was them dying to save her. Still, now he needed to work on getting her naturally happy, mostly so she wouldn't have to magically induce it all the time. " Ready to head out, 'Nae? " Sora asks her softly.

When there's no immediate answer forthcoming from his friend Sora shifts his gaze just enough to notice she had fallen asleep, and shrugging he just lays back, they could head out in the morning, even without the emotion in her storytelling that had to have been draining for her to tell him all that. It was Donald that found them, and he just wards the area around them. They could sleep under the stars that night instead of in the hotel. Donald did notice that Sora had chosen to sit on Danae's right side, therefore allowing Sora to summon his Keyblade if necessary.

Earth, Lovegood Manor:

At the Lovegood Manor the Lovegoods, Sirius, Remus, Neville, and the Weasley Twins are preparing for the ritual that would set them somewhere in Danae's path. Luna, having Seer's blood within her veins had said Danae would be safe with The Key That Connects Everything until they reached them. This meant Neville had cuttings of every magical plant, the Twins their plans to open their own Joke Shop, Remus had packed up all of his books, and Sirius had actually shrunken down the entirety of the Black Family Library, along with the Potter/Peverell/Gryffindor one as well. The Twins had Danae's things, as she had her trunk spelled to go to them should anything happen to her, Dobby, and Hedwig, along with Trevor were also with them. Xenophilius, Luna's father also shrunk down the Lovegood Family Library to take along as well. No need to leave behind knowledge for those whom would not truly appreciate it. They would need a New Moon to pull this off properly as the New Moon was the Moon of New Beginnings.

Hogwarts:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore swears under his breath at what had happened. What were the odds on sibling wands meeting in battle, and then causing a strong enough magical backlash to transport his pawn far out of his reach. None of his methods of tracking her were working, and Fawkes refused to retrieve her. Then again Hedwig had kicked his ass the one time he tried. Hedwig may have the form of a snowy owl, but she was actually a phoenix as well, she was just an ice phoenix. She was not going to allow Dumbledore to get his talons on her adopted chick, and sorceress again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

Chapter 3

Wonderland:

Sora had kept Danae entertained by stories of his childhood while she actually flew the Gummi Ship to their current destination, keeping a smile on her face the entire time. When they'd woken up he'd noticed she had seemed a little more relaxed, and he was glad she'd been able to unburden herself even a little bit. Though he had also been surprised she'd packed several of his clothes he'd left behind at her place. He'd replaced his red jumpsuit with a black one, Danae had changed the color of his shoes to red as well, and his jacket was now gold with emerald green trim, the trim had originally been black, while the jacket had been yellow, but Danae had switched that as well. Needless to say Danae was not happy with Hufflepuff House for the way they had turned on her like that. She didn't have to tell Cedric about the dragons, dammit! She'd stunned him for a reason, she hadn't had her annual near death experience yet, hence why she had left him behind.

Sora and Danae both blink when they see Donald and Goofy standing on thin air, apparently they had yet to realize there was no ground under them. They look at each other silently asking whether they should tell their new companions, or let gravity assert itself over them. Cerulean blue and emerald green eyes have amusement in them, Sora quirks an eyebrow, and Danae nods, " Uh, Donald, Goofy, ya might want ta look down. " Sora says.

Just as they do so gravity reasserts its claim on them, but slowly. " Huh, looks like the laws of physics are slightly different here. " Danae muses out loud.

" You up for this, 'Nae? " Sora asks her.

" I'm just glad I don't have to fight alone this time. " Danae murmurs, and they both walk out of the Gummi Ship themselves, and land on their feet where they see a white rabbit in a red tailcoat exclaiming he was very late for an important date. Unlike her cousin Danae had read several classic books like Alice in Wonderland. She had often wondered if the author's had been Seers that had seen different worlds and wrote about them. It would make far too much sense. Did that make this world Wonderland, and would she get to meet the Cheshire Cat himself? Still, she decides to just enjoy the ride, though the doorknob was rather rude. Once they shrink down they enter the castle, and see that the Queen of Hearts has put Alice on trial. She lets Sora speak while she stands behind him, her emerald eyes blazing, silently warning the Queen there _would be Hell to pay if she tried to mess with Sora_.

Elsewhere every female with Black Blood sits up straighter, even the insane Bellatrix in Azkaban, a _female Black was about to be given proper incentive for unleashing their inner Bitch_. It should be noted that female Blacks were feared for a reason. Pissing one off, even the insane Bellatrix, _was not done_. When given proper motivation a female Black would make a rampaging dragon seem like the safer and _saner_ option to deal with. Danae didn't know it, but her eyes took on a dragonic appearance as she silently warns the Queen. After being challenged to find evidence, and Donald reminding them not to meddle, Danae rolls her eyes, " A true Queen would have allowed the one on trial an advocate to speak for them, and informed them of the charges before putting said person on trial to begin with to have the appearance of being fair, Your Majesty, in my humble opinion at least. " Danae says, showing proper deference.

The Queen of Hearts pauses at this, the girl did have a point, though she was loathe to admit it. " You are of noble blood, aren't you, girl? You may rise. "

" I am, but I was raised as a commoner when I was orphaned, and given to my maternal aunt to raise. Had the bint known my mother, her sister, married an actual Lord of the Realm, of her Majesty, the Queen of England, she would have squandered my inheritance. It was the false King, and Headmaster of the school I attend whom sent me there to be raised as a lamb to the slaughter, so once I do the hard work, and clean up the False King's mess he would take the credit, and have me either killed off, should I survive, or declared Dark, arrested, or marry me off to some infantile buffoon in hopes of gaining control of my titles, and I am the Heiress to four through blood, and one through Magical Conquest. " Danae answers.

" You have had no one to teach you how to navigate through noble society, have you? "

" Not until I reached my magic school, one of the neutral aligned noble girls taught me, just to have the fun of watching me unleash my inner bitch. Consider Sora my Knight for the moment. Our other two companions are the Court Wizard and Captain of the Guard for a different set of royals, Your Majesty. " Danae says.

Donald would have said something, but Danae hadn't actually _said_ she was from another world, only that she was of noble blood and under the rule of a different Queen while claiming Sora as her knight, which was actually rather smart. Sora was intelligent enough to realize why Danae had taken charge like she had, " Why do you treat your Knight as an equal? "

" A ruler should never ask of their people what they are unwilling to do themselves, Your Majesty. Plus, Sora is the first person to see me as a person, and not my titles, or being famous for surviving a spell no one else ever did, yet they all seem to forget I was orphaned because of that as well. They expect me to celebrate the very day my parents died to protect me, save for four in my peer group by age and generation, and not so called noble blood no one ever tried to get to know _me_. I was just expected to live up to their expectations, and when I didn't I was reviled, when I redeemed myself in their eyes I was revered again. Sora _has no expectations of me_ , well, except maybe to actually realize my life is worth something, which I still don't really see. "

" Cards, release Alice until we have actual proof one way or the other. " the Queen of Hearts says. Should the Prime Sora find out about this he would be so jealous that this version of himself actually had someone along that could speak entitled, slightly neurotic bitch.

The Queen of Hearts may be neurotic, but even she could see the Knight was good for the girl. No one should be so sure their life was worth nothing. " What is your name? "

" Danae Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Slytherin technically, Slytherin is the family name and title I got through Magical Conquest. Gryffindor and Peverell married into the Potter line, and my paternal great-grandmother was a Black, my magically bound godfather is the Head of the Black family, and he's named me his heiress hence the Black as well. "

Sora blinks, " I think you left a few things out of that story you told me last night. "

Danae sends him a contrite look, " I was raised as a commoner, Sora, it was Heiress Greengrass, and yes, that is her family name, that took me aside and taught me what I needed to know once she realized I had honestly not been taught the things other noble children are. I prefer to just be Danae, and not Lady Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor, Heiress Black, and technically Lady Slytherin as well. I generally don't ever think about the fact I'm a noble through my father. "

" Could you four be dears and deal with the intruders to my lands. "

" Alice will be protected to the best of your ability, right? " Danae asks.

" You have my word. Danae, not many have the courage to remind me that I need to be a fair and just ruler, and not just act like a spoiled rotten toddler throwing a tantrum. "

The four companions race off into the Lotus Woods, and Danae practically teleports up to where the Cheshire Cat is, " Teach me your Mayhem Purveying Ways, oh wise creator of chaos. "

Cheshire Cat has to laugh at this, " How about I teach you Teleport and Blizzard, how does that sound? Though maybe I'll teach the other human Blizzard as well, or maybe not. "

" My Knight needs all the Spells in his arsenal he can get, Chaos Creator. " Danae deadpans even as she summons her Keyblade, and starts to fight the Heartless.

" Hm, yes, you may be right, or perhaps he needs an instructor in how to sword fight properly instead. " Cheshire Cat states.

" Why not both? " Danae asks as she leaps up after a Heartless, and slashes through it.

" I _am right here you know_. " Sora says, fighting his way through the Heartless as well, though he does make use of the Fire spell Donald had taught him, and the Dodge Roll ability as well. Goofy bashes them with his Shield when he can, but he mostly keeps them off of Donald do the mage can fire off Thunders to destroy the Heartless.

" Fair enough. So, magic, swordsmanship, or both? " Danae asks him as she leaps onto his shoulders so she can get better lift to go after the Heartless above them.

" I'd have to say both. _Someone_ needs to keep you alive. " Sora ripostes, neatly slashing backwards to destroy a Heartless that had been sneaking up on him. Then while holding his Keyblade out in front of him while he's surrounded he spins around, slashing through all of them while destroying them in one move.

If not for the fact that they were fighting Danae would have stopped moving in shock. That was the first time Sora had ever come right out and said, in a roundabout way that he _actually cared_. Sure Fred and George loved her, but she saw them as siblings along with Neville and Luna. Sirius was the father she had been denied, and Remus, well...he was a surrogate uncle. Sora was different, he was the first person she actually felt safe enough around to lower her guard, and actually relax. She felt safe with him, which was strange for her, she'd never had that feeling of safety before. Well, she might have had it with her parents, but she couldn't remember that. Thanks to those lessons she'd taken from Nearly Headless Nick in the art of Swordsmanship while sparring with the suits of armor at Hogwarts she had a better grounding, and she'd only taken those lessons after she pulled Godric's sword out from the Sorting Hat in her second year in the Chamber of Secrets.

Danae flows through the different forms Nick had taught her that he felt would suit her best. Once she has the Heartless in the treetops dealt with she drops down to help with the ones on the forest floor, falling into sync with Sora immediately. Why she felt so comfortable fighting alongside him she didn't know. It just felt natural to fight side by side with Sora. The Keyblades glint in the limited light as they follow the movements of their wielders, eliminating Heartless in their paths. Finally the Heartless are gone, and Donald had only had to heal the Keyblade wielders twice. Cheshire Cat teaches Danae Teleport, Protect, Frost, Flare, Burn and Blizzard, and to cause more chaos he teaches Sora Invisible, Deodorize, Phalanx, Water, and Stone in addition to Blizzard. Phalanx granted damage reduction, and since Sora would be protecting Danae he would need all the help he could get. Danae also gets a Keychain from Cheshire Cat that would change her Keyblade's form into the Chaos Creator, giving her Keyblade a pink and purple appearance similar to that of Cheshire Cat's, and all sneak attacks would receive double the damage when successful. Chaos Creator also had a slightly longer reach than Shadow's Light as well.

Danae equips the new keychain onto her Keyblade, and runs through a few practice swings to get used to it. That was when they all hear the screams from the Queen, and Alice. Using her new Teleport spell Danae gets there first, and blocks the attack from the Heartless going after them before slashing it into bits. Sora and the others arrive just then, and start fighting back the Heartless alongside the Cards. Danae combines Teleport with the damage increase ability of her Keyblade for sneak attacks, only Alice gets taken when no one is paying attention. Danae uses an Elixir on herself, and continues to fight, flipping, spinning, and leaping through the air as she deals with the Heartless alongside her fellow fighters. She and Sora get knocked into each other, and they go back to back immediately, " Is your life always this _exciting_ , 'Nae? " Sora asks sarcastically.

Danae deadpans her response, " This is nothing, you try out flying a nesting mother dragon when she breaks the chain keeping her contained, all to get a fake egg that was put into her nest. "

Sora sighs, " I had forgotten about that part. So, this is a normal day for you then? "

" Oh, I haven't been injured to the point of hospitalization yet. Generally ended up in the Hospital Wing at least six times a school year. " Danae remarks calmly.

" It concerns me that you say that so casually, 'Nae. " Sora admits, using Blizzard on a Heartless that was wearing a red robe.

" Can I help the fact that I _always end up having to solve some damned mystery or some other nonsense thanks to the Fake King_? " Danae retorts, " Hogwarts is a damned sight better than the Dursleys ever were. Three meals a day, medical care, and not being worked to the bone as slave labor. Keeping Hogwarts open my second year attending was the only damned option I even had! "

" You do have a point, " Sora says, Danae ducking as he spins around to destroy the Heartless closing in, mostly to give them some breathing room.

" Are you two really carrying on a conversation while we're fighting? " Donald inquires of them.

" Yeah, we generally do, at least we did when we fought as a team in our spars on Destiny Islands. " Sora discloses.

" I know I have a point, though by this point I would most likely be on my own as I would have gotten separated from those that went with me. It's kinda nice to actually have someone to watch my back the entire time. " Danae elucidates.

" As long as I'm able, and as long as you'll let me I will always watch your back, 'Nae. " Sora affirms.

Danae smirks, " Well, you've done a good job of keeping up with me so far. Can you continue to do so? "

Sora spins his Keyblade to deflect several attacks coming towards him with both hands while Danae stands at his back, keeping the Heartless away from him. The fourteen year old can feel his pulse kickstart. _Had she really just said that?_ Aerith and Yuffie had pulled her aside before they left, and given her a long, thorough talk. The kind of conversation she should have been able to have with her mother, or even Petunia, had her aunt been able to get over her bitterness. Danae had been thinking on what they had said in the back of her mind ever since. She may not understand Sora's place in her Heart just yet, but she could give him a chance.

Sora resolves to talk with her later on the subject she had obliquely referenced just now. He was really hoping that was her giving him the go ahead to actually pursue her in a romantic relationship. That was when a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights appears.

Sora and Danae both groan, and Danae uses a Max Elixir on herself and Sora, " Donald, Goofy, deal with the small fry, we'll handle the big one. " Sora snaps off, and he starts batting back the flaming batons. Danae smirks wickedly, " Reducio Maxima! "

Sora outright cackles as their opponent shrinks down to just above his height before he sets to work. Danae right behind him as they relentlessly attack their foe that they would later learn from Jiminy's Journal is called a Trickmaster kind of Heartless. The Queen watches the pair fight, the boy's form was rough, but he seamlessly slipped into Danae's own style. They were a good team, she would grant the boy a boon before they left. One of her Cards would teach him the basics from which he could develop his own complimentary style to Danae's.

After ensuring they had all of the item drops which includes Munny, Synthesis Items, and other useful things like Potions, Elixirs, and the like they approach the Queen. " I thank you all for fighting so valiantly on the behalf of my people and myself. Sora, one of my Cards will teach you the basics of swordsmanship, Donald, you will be allowed to learn one spell from my Library, Goofy you may find some armor to your liking, or a new shield. Danae, you will be granted the ability to summon Cheshire Cat, his mischievous ways may just be of help on your journey. "

Danae is granted a charm that will allow her to summon Cheshire Cat while Sora is taken aside by one of the Cards to learn the basics of swordsmanship, and how to string them altogether as well. Donald is lead to the library while Goofy is lead to the armory. Danae practices her summoning until she has it down, and then she leans back and watches Sora training. Until her talk with Yuffie and Aerith she had never really noticed how her eyes would stray to Sora, though Sora certainly had, much to the detriment of Tidus, Wakka, and Riku as their friend started to actually beat them consistently when they were sparring together whenever Danae was watching. Her Heart had recognized something about Sora her Mind could not yet understand. What Danae nor Sora realized was that their Souls had _recognized each other_ , and even now were calling out to their other half.

This would be why Sora felt as though he'd gained something he didn't even know he was missing, his childhood helped him to recognize his emotions to an extent, but he was just in his teens, when all teenagers were moody, broody, and emotional messes. He, at least, recognized the fact that he was attracted to Danae. It had taken meeting Yuffie and Aerith for Danae to start to realize the same. She did love to watch him train though. Once they've gained their rewards they head back to the Rabbit Hole, giving their respectful farewells to the Queen and her Court. That was when the Keyblades react to the rude doorknob from before. A glowing keyhole appears, and the Keyblades guide their masters' hands this time, sealing off Wonderland to make it that much harder for the Heartless to appear. Donald had chosen to learn Raise which would allow him to revive a knocked out member of their group. Goofy had grabbed a Defender Shield for himself, apparently it had been a gift to the Queen, but she had no need of it.

After sealing off the world they board the Gummi Ship, though the did find a strange Gummi piece as well. They slip their shoes off as per the wishes of Chip and Dale, the ship engineers, and Danae settles on Sora's lap, not exactly safe, but she was tired, and she'd be more comfortable sleeping on him than in a chair. Sora lets her settle in to sleep, making sure to keep her in a gentle, but secure grip. No one on Destiny Islands knew exactly how he'd earned her trust.

 **Flashback:**

 **It had been about a week since the new girl had arrived, startling himself and Tidus while they were sparring on the play island. No one could really blame her for being wary, they were all strangers to her after all. The women were up in arms because she refused to wear skirts though she did pull her weight to earn what she needed to buy the necessities for herself. He was the only one that just sat near her, not expecting anything from her. If she wanted to talk to him, great, if not, well she didn't have to be alone, now did she? It was this mentality that earned Sora her trust oddly enough, " Your different from the others, they all ask me questions, and expect me to answer, and get annoyed when I don't. "**

 **" We generally don't get new people here, the last one was actually Kairi, and she appeared during a meteor shower. How about we do this right, I'm Sora. "**

 **" Danae. "**

 **" How are you liking Destiny Islands so far? "**

 **" Considering I actually get paid for backbreaking chore labor, a helluva lot better than living with my aunt and uncle, with whom I'm lucky to get water, and a stale piece of bread. " Danae deadpans, " You all don't know how lucky you are to have parents whom love you, roofs over your heads, enough food to eat, medical care…"**

 **Sora remains quiet as he considers this, he couldn't even begin to imagine not having his parents there, no matter how much they annoyed him at times. " Hey, come on, let me show you what we do for fun around here. "**

 **End Flashback:**

That had been the first time Danae had actually cut loose and had fun other than on a Quidditch Pitch. Sora didn't push her for answers that first day, instead he showed her how to have fun, and that first day on the play island none of the others had been present, allowing Sora to give her a more personalized tour. He was just grateful the first time he saw her in a bikini that the others all had chores they had to get done while he and Danae had theirs completed. Up until that point he'd had the _occasional_ dream of either Kairi or Selphie, but seeing Danae in that bikini, she became the star of _those particular dreams of his_. No one other than him even knew how toned she was, and her legs...Sora was very much a hormonal male teenager. Sora suspected that there in the beginning Danae didn't even realize what she was doing. That or she honestly had no idea how fucking attractive she happened to be, _especially in red_.

Donald was piloting the Gummi ship for the moment while Danae was napping, and from how relaxed she was Sora would have to guess her dreams were pleasant. He's not too surprised when her left hand wraps around the crown pendant he always wore. She almost always latched onto it at some point when they fell asleep together. What neither of them knew was that Sora's crown pendant acted as an anchor for Danae. An anchor she would desperately need until she learned Occlumency from Merlin. Of course, Sora would not be expecting to go into her mindscape and remove, _safely mind you_ , the soul shard of the man whom had killed her parents, and tried to kill her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

Fair warning, I will not be doing Deep Jungle. Instead of Deep Jungle will be Sherwood Forest.

Chapter 4

Traverse Town:

Upon reaching Traverse Town Sora slips his shoes on, and looks at Donald. Donald waves his wand to get Danae's shoes on before they disembark from the Gummi Ship, Sora shifting Danae onto his back, making sure he can hold on with just one arm if necessary. Danae had refused to let go of his pendant though, so it had taken some very careful maneuvering to do so. They go to Leon first to see if he knows what the Gummi is, and they get the Earthshine from him. Then Yuffie informs them that Merlin has arrived, and is in the home behind them. They head on in, and meet Merlin, whom unpacks his shrunken possessions. Danae stirs from all the magic in the air, and her eyes slit open even as her grip on Sora tightens, a silent message that he was not allowed to put her down just yet.

" My goodness, I was most certainly not expecting you, my dear. Why are you not in England at the moment? " Merlin asks when he sees Danae's scar.

" Magical fire fight, I was in a stalemate with the Dark Tosser because our wands are siblings. I didn't dare break the connection or his minions would have gotten ahold of. Instead the magic exploded, and the backlash sent me to Destiny Islands. " Danae answers.

" I must say this does give me an opportunity to examine that scar of yours. " Merlin admits, though he does wait for permission from Danae, once she nods he walks over, and runs a wizened finger over her lightning bolt scar, " Do you realize that this scar is a Horcrux, a piece of soul of the man whom orphaned you? "

 _That woke Danae up fully_ , and Sora doesn't even need to be told to set her down, though he does keep her within reaching distance of himself, " That explains why I've always been able to tell when he was near. Is there anyway to remove it safely? "

" There is, only Sora's Keyblade can do so. Sora's is a Keyblade of Light while Danae's is of the Shadows. I can send you in, Sora, but first, Danae, will you allow me to put you to sleep, just a light sleeping spell, nothing like what was done to Aurora by a certain individual. " Merlin says.

" You I can trust, Merlin, since you aren't being middling with giving out information, but _only Sora_ is allowed in. " Danae says.

Sora catches her as she drops, swinging her up into a princess carry, " Generally I would wait until you have more experience for this, but the Dark Tosser as she calls him is becoming aware of their connection so we need to destroy that soul shard, now, and only you can do so, Sora. I warn you now, you may see some of Danae's memories. Hearing what she went through is one thing, seeing it will be quite another I'm afraid. "

Sora carries her over to the bed, laying her down gently, and he brushes her bangs out of her eyes, looked like they needed trimmed again. " Doesn't matter, Master Merlin, she needs me to do this for her. "

Sora's body collapses, his head landing on Danae's stomach whilst his astral form is sent straight into her mind. " Is there any danger to Sora? " Donald asks Merlin.

" Danae trusts him, so her mental defenses will go easier on him than they would say yourself or Goofy, Donald. " Merlin states as they settle in to wait.

 **Danae's Mindscape:**

 **Sora stumbles slightly when he lands, and he takes in what appears to be a home. Then he sees a man with Danae's raven colored locks, and a woman with Danae's eyes, and facial structure, " Lils, toy brooms are completely safe, and Danae loves hers. "**

 **" She just had to inherit your skill on a broom, didn't she? Fine, but when will we remove the partial binding on her magic? "**

 **" When she gets her letter, should we still be alive, if not I've made it so it will fall when she turns fifteen.. "**

 **Sora looks around and it was then he finds Danae, in a playpen, with what looked like a stuffed stag, wolf, and dog. There was a rat stuffed animal, but that one had been thrown out of the playpen, and it looked like the toddler had been trying to throw it into the fireplace that was nearby. " I hate that we have to think like that, that we have to live in fear like this. That damned prophecy! I just wish we would know the wording. A child born as the seventh month dies will have power he knows not! How does that help! " Lily Potter exclaims, throwing her arms up in exasperation.**

 **That was when James stiffens, " He's here, take Danae and run. I'll hold him off. "**

 **Sora watches as Lily Potter scoops up her baby on the fly, and he follows as she races for the nursery. She grabs a baby bag, and he can see she's trying to escape even as crashes sound from downstairs. Sora knows what is coming, and even still it's heartbreaking to watch Lily defy whom would be her murderer to protect her child.**

 **Time seems to skip after that, and Sora soon finds himself inside a Cupboard, looking at a far too small and thin Danae. Sora's hands clench into fists, he hadn't realized that Danae had been entirely truthful that her bedroom had been the Cupboard Under the Stairs until she received her Hogwarts letter. What really hurt was seeing the little girl crying without making a sound as she tries to stay warm under a ratty blanket, in clothes far too big for her, and threadbare to boot.**

 **He blinks when an older version opens the door, " Come on, I can get you to where you need to be. "**

 **Sora accepts the outstretched hand, and he finds himself in what could only be the Chamber of Secrets, " So, Potter has a champion for her cause now. Worthless girl should have already died ages ago. Do you really think you can beat me, boy? "**

 **Sora summons his Keyblade, " I know I can, because I will not leave Danae vulnerable to you, Tom. This is Danae's mind, not yours, and what she wants goes! She wants you destroyed, evicted, however you want to put it. "**

 **" Not even in your dreams can a mere mudblood like yourself hope to defeat me. I am Lord Voldemort, boy. "**

 **" You're a piece of him, that's all. I know Danae will not let me lose here, and I refuse to let her down. Too many people have done so already!(AN:Insert Kingdom Hearts one Boss Battle Music here). "**

 **Sora Dodge Rolls to his right immediately to evade the Killing Curse that was flung at him, uses Protect in response to the Cruciatus Curse, and follows up with Stone that Voldemort uses the Blasting Curse on, and Sora counters with Phalanx and a Dodge Roll. He knew he needed to get in close, and that was when Fluffy appears, leaping at Voldemort, and Sora takes the opportunity afforded to him to get in close. With the Scan ability Sora can see how much Health his opponent has, and then he Teleports out to get some distance again. An Ether appears in his hand just then and Sora uses it, silently thanking Danae for her help. He Teleports behind Voldemort, and unleashes several devastating combos on him before he can turn around, and Teleports away as he starts to turn, Fluffy regaining his attention.**

 **Cerulean blue eyes are narrowed in determination, though Sora did wonder how much harder it would be to put the real deal down, and not just a soul shard. Another Teleport has him behind Voldemort once again, and Fluffy keeps snapping at Voldemort with each head in turn. Combo after devastating combo is unleashed until instinct has Sora Teleporting on top of Fluffy, " Does that girl really think a Cerberus will help you defeat me? "**

 **" Shut up! Those are big words coming from someone whom lost to Danae and her mother almost fourteen years ago! " Sora snaps, " Hell, her father gave you a run for your money! "**

 **A new keychain appears in front of him, it's in the shape of a circle with a picture of what can only be Lily holding Danae as a baby. He attaches it to his Keyblade and the Kingdom Key shifts into Mother's Love, the hilt turns heart shaped, becoming as red as Lily's hair, the blade is as green as Lily's eyes, and is glowing vibrantly. Sora swings his new Keyblade, and an arc of emerald green energy sails forward, slamming into Voldemort. The shade careens backwards into one of the stone walls, and Sora leaps down from on top of Fluffy, allowing the Cerberus to deal some more damage. -Sora, you will have that Keychain when you return to your body, all I ask is that you stay by my daughter's side. She needs you. Now, get this bloody bastard out of my daughter's mind.- comes the voice of Lily Potter.**

 **Sora swings Mother's Love again, and Fluffy leaps up out of the way while Voldemort gets slammed again. Sora takes a quick look at the shade's health bar, and twirls his Keyblade in his right hand before putting both hands on it again, and Teleporting into the air above Voldemort, before slashing away with Mother's Love, each arc of energy unerringly crashing into their target. Sora strikes the final blow as he Teleports in front of his foe, swinging downwards with Mother's Love. The shade fades away completely and Lily Potter herself appears, -Thank you, Sora. You're giving my daughter what she desperately needs, someone whom really sees her. For what it's worth, I approve of you. Mother's Love will serve you well as long as you seek to protect Danae, even from herself if necessary.-**

 **" How are you even here? " Sora asks her.**

 **-I died protecting my little girl, and in doing so my spirit became bound to her. It's why no true evil can harm her physically, why they burn upon touching her. Now, go. You'll find Danae on the Quidditch Pitch. Just focus on getting to her, and Teleport.-**

 **Sora does so, and smiles when he can see Danae flying around, he could see her joy, flying was something she loved to do, " 'Nae, you gonna come down? "**

 **Danae speeds downwards in a dive, and pulls up at the last second, gently rolling off of her broom to stand in front of Sora, " How'd you like your visit? "**

 **" One day you're giving me a tour of the actual Hogwarts, the Castle does look impressive. "**

 **Danae smiles, " That would indicate I'm coming back. "**

 **Sora runs his right hand down her left arm and back up, " Danae, in the first memory I saw your parents were talking about a prophecy. Born as the seventh month dies, and power he knows not. "**

 **He was not expecting her to collapse into him as that information sinks in, " The bastard knows, Dumbledore knows about the prophecy. That's why there have been all those tests, why I was placed with Petunia, why he tells me just enough to satisfy my curiosity. He wants me ill informed. "**

 **" You do not have to do this alone! Do you really think for one second I'd abandon you to fight the Dark Tosser on your own. Never! "**

 **Danae is stunned at the resounding honesty in his tone, his body language, Sora really meant that. Resolute cerulean blue eyes meet astounded emerald green, " Why? "**

 **That question asked so many different things at once. Why did he care? Why did he want to help her? Why hadn't he hesitated upon coming into her mind to begin with? Why had he tried so hard to gain her trust? Sora tilts her chin up, contemplating his answer. He couldn't really articulate his answer to this question. " I don't have the words to answer that question, 'Nae. Maybe I will sometime in the future. Let me fight at your side, please. Let's see what happens next...together. "**

 **" Together then. Now, time to leave, Sora. "**

 **Exit Danae's Mindscape:**

Sora groans as he comes to, even as he summons his Keyblade, and attaches the new Keychain to the Kingdom Key to transform it into Mother's Love. " Shade gone, sleep now. Talk later. " Sora says before settling himself between Danae and the door on the bed. Danae curling into him immediately.

The others all share a look, " I'm guessing that battle took a lot out of Sora. It's best to let him rest for as long as his body wants to sleep. You are welcome to stay here as long as that is. " Merlin states.

Sora slept the rest of that day, and half of the next away as he recovered from the battle he'd just been through, Danae needing the time to adjust to not having the soul shard within her anymore, she slept just as long as Sora did. Sora can only partially stretch out as he wakes up since Danae was curled into his right side, and refusing to let go of him. " How are you doing, Sora. That battle must have taken a lot out of you. " Merlin asks him as he hands Sora an egg sandwich, something the teen could eat one handed.

" It took more out of me than I thought, but I'm alright, Master Merlin. 'Nae's still refortifying everything now that she no longer needs all the defenses around the soul shard. " Sora says, not even realizing he said anything stunning.

Merlin internalizes his reaction, the mere fact that Sora even knew that...dear Magic, the pair were actually _True Soul Mates_. The only ones he had ever seen were Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy...in person anyhow. That he was seeing the bond actually in the beginning stages was phenomenal. Had Danae's inborn magic actually directed her to Sora during the backlash of the magical battle she had been in? Sora slips away when Danae's eyes slit open, and Merlin points the way to where Sora can freshen up. Danae yawns and stretches out, snapping her fingers to get ready for the day, then she makes her way to the table to eat breakfast. It was only after the teens were fully awake that Merlin gives Danae a book on Occlumency, the defending of one's mind, he'd test her defenses when next they came back.

Merlin introduces them to Fairy Godmother, and Sora shows her the Earthshine, which turns out to be the spirit of someone with a strong enough Heart that they survived the loss of their world. Earthshine turns into a Lion named Simba. Then they head to the accessory shop to ask about that strange Gummi. Cid explains that it's a navigation gummi, and he even makes their Gummi ship larger with the pieces they had found. This one had a sofa which Sora and Danae would appreciate quite soon. If Sora was projecting an aura of _Mess with her and die_ , well...Cid says nothing about it. Kid had been subtle about it before, now he was being slightly more overt. You had to look closely to see it, but vulnerability was in Danae's eyes. Sora had always known she was more vulnerable than she let on, but he never broke her wall, he just jumped them. Everyone was allowed their own defenses, and Sora would not break hers. Danae needed her walls just to function properly.

The pair go out to do some more Heartless killing, and earn more Munny. They were never far from each other either, covering for each other effortlessly as they make their way through Traverse Town. Sora was back in his first outfit, and was glad to see whomever had washed them had checked his pockets. He'd worked his ass off to earn enough for Danae's birthday gift when they had still been on Destiny Islands. He knew his crown was more masculine which was why he'd gone to so much effort to get the feminine version, with actual rubies as well. Yes, it had been expensive, but Danae was well worth it. It helped that he was generally the go to babysitter for the Jeweler on Destiny Islands, he'd been given a massive discount after agreeing to running herd on the precocious little girl for two weeks.

It had only been after arriving on Destiny Islands that Danae got to play children's games like Tag, Hide and Seek...and it had stunned the others closer to their age to see her acting so carefree while playing. None of them had known she had never _played_ as a child. It had always been work, work, work. No one actually thought Sora could handle a four year old girl on his own for two weeks. He'd proven them wrong, sure, the games had been with the others, but for the most part Sora had handled the lion's share of responsibility, and had been rewarded with the necklace he'd wanted purely to give to Danae. He knew that until she'd started attending magic School that she hadn't really gotten nice things as presents. As she'd told him, her owl, Hedwig was the first birthday present she could ever remember receiving, she'd had to have gotten some from her parents, but other than their final moments she didn't remember her time with them.

Finally they're ready to leave, they stocked up on more Healing and Magic Replenishing Items, and board the Gummi ship. Sora and Danae remove their shoes before settling in on the sofa. Danae warding the area just enough to keep them safe, then she settles herself into Sora's side. Sora wraps his left arm around her, and leans his head back. Might as well get some rest on the way to their next destination. For the first time, though both of them are asleep when it happens, their right hands twine together. Danae was _finally healing_ , and it was because she was finally opening her Heart up to Sora.

Sherwood Forest:

Donald and Goofy looked the same, but Danae and Sora had taken on a more vulpine look to blend in with this world. Sora does open up the item chests in the area before Heartless could spawn. He just wondered where the Keyhole happened to be, and what sort of adventures they would have here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

Fair warning, I will not be doing Deep Jungle. Instead of Deep Jungle will be Sherwood Forest. I also do not own the drinking song I used.

Chapter 5

Sherwood Forest:

" Oh, Klucky, this cannot be! How could Prince John do this? Uncle Richard would never do something this vile. "

" Pluck up, Marian. That rogue of yours has gotten himself out of worse fixes than this. You know he will be pardoned for all the shenanigans he has gotten up to, to keep the people of Nottingham hale and hearty. "

" Prince John was talking to this female, I couldn't see her clearly, but they said something about removing my dear Robin's Heart. "

Danae Potter grew up in England, and so had heard the Legend of Robin Hood. Robin of Locksley, and she'd be damned if she allowed a hero like him to become a Heartless! " Excuse me, Milady, my companions and I could not help but overhear the problem. I hail from an area near Scotland, and we may be able to help you. My name is Danae, this is my Knight, Sora, Donald is the Court Magician for a different Monarch, and Goofy is said Monarch's Captain of the Guard. "

" Can you really help my Robin? There are these weird creatures all over. Robin and his Merry Men have all been captured, and are being held in Nottingham. Oh, where are my manners, I am Maid Marian, niece to King Richard, the rightful ruler, and this is my Lady in Waiting Lady Kluck. " Marian says.

" We'll do our best. " Sora says, kneeling, and kissing her hand when it's offered.

Donald blinks at this action until he realizes that Sora was much more respectful to females than males. Huh, maybe Danae was onto something when she called Sora a Knight. He had the chivalry part down pat. Danae smiles, if only Donald knew that she had been teaching Sora how to interact with the upper crust of any hierarchal circle in society. Specifically she was preparing him for dealing with any nonsense that might occur should they end up at Hogwarts. If he could handle them he could handle anyone. Besides, Sora had only needed a little refining. He just didn't believe in showing respect to someone whom hadn't earned his first, and Danae could understand that.

They set off to rescue Robin Hood and his Merry Men from the machinations of Prince John, and a mysterious female as well.

Nottingham:

Sora was the one to go scout things out since he had Invisible and Deodorize in his arsenal. He frowns at what he sees, and silently Teleports back to the others, " We don't have time to finesse this. Donald, Danae, Robin and his Men will need their weapons enchanted so they can deal with the Heartless as well, we can't protect them all. "

" Gawrsh, it's that bad, Sora? " Goofy asks.

" It is, we need to go in hot. " Sora says.

Danae grins, " Maybe not, Robin is probably almost free already. Think you can pull off being drunk, Sora, and singing a drunken duet with me? "

Sora looks at her in astonishment, and then he grins, " Which song? "

" Drunk In Love. "

Sora grins wickedly, and the pair wrap themselves around each other, and rather credibly stumble off drunkenly towards the Keep. Their voices carry just enough that they can be heard from outside the Keep, and then they stumble in. Robin's eyes narrow as he sees the eyes of the supposed drunks, they were way too clear for them to actually be drunk.

" I've been drinking, I've been drinking

I get filthy when that liquor get into me

I've been thinking, I've been thinking

Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?

I want you, na na

Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?

I want you, na na. "

Sora is smiling internally at the show they're putting on. None of the guys back home would ever believe that Sora was singing a drinking song with Danae while acting as though they were drunk off their asses. When Wakka, Tidus, and Riku got drunk together for the first time Danae and Sora had been sleeping off their first hangover at her place. Of course, no one actually knew Sora _could sing_. It didn't hurt that his hormones were loving how close he was to Danae at the moment.

" Cigars on ice, cigars on ice

Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill

Flashing lights, flashing lights

You got me faded, faded, faded

Baby, I want you, na na

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty

Daddy, I want you, na na

Drunk in love, I want you. "

" Someone get these fool drunks out of here, and thrown into the dungeons! " Prince John demands.

Robin swings his lower body up just then, and breaks the ropes binding his hands. Then he goes to free his men. The pair in the courtyard continue their performance, keeping the attention off of him and his men.

" We woke up in the kitchen saying

"How the hell did this shit happen?"

Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night

Last thing I remember is our

Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club

Drunk in love

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, and everything alright

No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights

Boy, I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage

I'm grubbing on the rope, grubbing if you scared, call that ribbon

Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right

I'm on the Cognac, gangster wife

Newer sheets, he'd swear that I like washed rags, he wet up

Boy, I'm drinking, I'm sinking on the mic 'til my boy toys

Then I fill the tub up halfway then riding with my surfboard

Surfboard, surfboard

Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood

I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body Benz

Serving all this, swerv, surfing all of this good, good

We woke up in the kitchen saying

"How the hell did this shit happen?"

Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night

Last thing I remember is our

Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club

Drunk in love

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

Hold up

That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself

If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself

Hold up, stumble all in the house tryna backup all that mouth

That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far

Talking 'bout you be reppin' that verb, wanna see all that shit I heard

Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve

Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol

Slid the panties right to the side

Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site

Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike

In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up

Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Annie Mae

Said, "Eat the cake, Annie Mae!"

I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights we gon' need G3

4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight

We sex again in the morning, your breasteses is my breakfast

We going in, we be all night

Love, love

We be all night, love, love

Never tired, never tired

I been sippin, that's the only thing keeping me on fire, me on fire

To me it's feeling like all of my entire life I've been drinking

Watermelon

I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty

Daddy I want you

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love. "

The instant they end the song, Sora and Danae summon their Keyblades, even as Donald and Goofy burst in while Robin and his men get their weapons. Donald had enchanted the weapons on the sly, " I must say, I haven't seen quite a performance like that in some time. I'm Robin Hood, the one with the Staff is Little John, the one in the brown robe is Friar Tuck. The one with the instrument is Alan-A-Dale. "

" I'm Sora, the vixen beside me is Danae, the duck is Donald, and the one with the shield is Goofy. Now, let's get them! " Sora calls out.

" You heard him men! To arms! " Robin cries out.

" Heartless, men, destroy them! " Prince John shouts.

Sora and Danae charge into the fray immediately, Chaos Creator and Mother's Love singing through the air. All the Heartless they destroyed in Traverse Town was starting to come in handy, as that gave them the opportunity to fine tune their teamwork. Little John can be seen taking down Heartless with his staff, Alan-A-Dale is strumming his mandolin, and music note shaped attacks fly from it, mowing down the Heartless that were in his path. Robin is battling the Sheriff of Nottingham, whilst occasionally destroying a Heartless attempting to sneak up on his allies, Donald had enchanted his quiver to never run out, and his arrows could harm Heartless, and non-Heartless alike.

Goofy and Donald are sticking as close together as they can, Goofy acting as defense while Donald does offense. Danae had been equipped with five of the Chaos Rings they obtained through item drops, Sora had the Brave Warrior equipped along with a Fira Ring, and a Protect Chain. Donald has several Chaos Rings equipped though he also has Ifrit's Horn equipped. Donald's staff had been upgraded to the Shooting Star while Goofy still has the Defender he had gotten in Wonderland from the Queen. Danae and Sora are standing back to back as the Heartless Swarm them, and then Sora Teleports them out of there, " Stone! "

" Frost, Blaze, Burn, Immobulus, Impedimenta, Reducto! " Danae fires off in quick succession. She was very well used to actually firing off spell after spell, and she uses an Ether to refill her magic stores.

" This is getting annoying. " Sora mutters, " Any chance you can summon Fluffy? "

" Don't I wish. I could summon Cheshire Cat though. " Danae says.

" Not yet, " Sora says, taking the time to use a Mega Potion on himself, and Danae. Donald was using Cure on Goofy, and several others. They needed all the help they could get dealing with this mess. That was when the ground shakes, and Sora Teleports himself and Danae up onto the battlements, and not a moment too soon. Their allies all head for higher ground as well, as a massive Heartless rises up from the ground, it looked vaguely dragon shaped, and was the same color as the ground it stood on, until Danae hit it with a color changing charm, " Well now, this is going to be difficult. " Robin calls out.

Sora sighs, and immediately slashes with Mother's Love, and an emerald green arc of crackling energy slams into the Heartless, " Keep my magic stores filled, okay, 'Nae. "

Donald, Goofy, and Danae had never seen this ability of Mother's Love. He had only used it when he had been in astral form to deal with Shade Voldemort. Sora takes his stance, and then flows through the katas to the beginning of his own unique style, and his two handed grip meant that the strikes hit that much harder. Each swing of Mother's Love unleashes another crackling arc of emerald green energy, and Danae goes straight to the Mega Ethers to keep his magic stores filled. Robin and his men do what they can from a distance, though Robin does take out his sword that is quickly enchanted by Danae when he joins them to help her defend Sora while he takes care of that massive beast of a Heartless.

Those that could actually shoot arrows were dealing with the lesser Heartless to try and keep them away from the upper levels. Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff had all retreated when the massive pest appeared. Looking in Jiminy's Journal later tells them that this particular Heartless is called Quakediver, and they find out why just then. The Heartless dives underground, and all of them do their damnedest to keep their balance. Danae barely manages to twist around and grab the ledge when she topples off of the battlement. Sora dropping down to pull her up immediately, with his left arm, " That's some strength you have there, Sora. " Robin says.

Sora rolls his left shoulder out once Danae is settled again, " I really don't look like I should be that strong, do I? "

Danae grins, " If Selphie were to actually know just how toned you are...you wear baggy clothes for a reason, don't you? "

Sora whistles innocently just as their giant foe reappears, and immediately sets to work on going through his forms once more. Why the damned thing had such a high amount of Health he didn't know, but there had better be a damned good drop for killing this thing. Sora did actually wear his clothes loose on purpose. Sora was a speed type fighter, yes, he happened to a beast in terms of strength, and Danae did happen to know how toned he was. He loved going swimming with just himself and Danae. He generally made sure to wear beach attire that did not highlight his physique. Had Tidus or Wakka ever seen Danae in a bikini he would have been forced to _assert his claim_. Why everyone thought he was _too nice_ to get even he did not know. Then again Sora was a master at subtle revenge, and to the horror of Professor McGonagall would get along far too well with the Terror Twins for her mellow.

Danae's eyes widen when she sees a massive boulder heading straight for them, " Reducto Maxima! Protego Totalum Maxima! "

Danae winces as she holds her second spell to protect them from the shrapnel. She learned all sorts of spells thanks to the TriWizard Tournament. The shield gives out, and a decent sized piece of shrapnel slips past her guard, impaling her in between the breasts, and just missing her Heart. The witch curses as she can feel her strength fleeing with each second passing. Heart, Mind, and Soul reach consensus at the same time, _SHE WAS NOT DYING HERE_! Danae banishes the stone spear, and uses a Megalixir to replenish her strength, and then she _pulls on her magic to heal herself_. Not even a Megalixir could heal that kind of damage. Though it pained him Sora had focused on the fight, and when Danae is back on her feet she channels her power into Sora, and the final strike flies true. Donald and Goofy gather up the drops whilst Sora ends up with Danae collapsing into his arms.

Sora had _understood_ exactly what Danae's place in his Heart was when she was impaled. Never before had he felt such _Heart stopping terror_. _Losing Danae would destroy him more thoroughly than losing his Body or Heart could._ Danae wasn't ready for the depth of his feelings, for what _her place in his Heart happened to be_. She was just starting to understand her own Heart. Instinct was what had her trusting him, and snuggling into him. Even seeing a small portion of what she had been like as a child, he knew she had a hard time understanding non-familial love, that someone could actually like what they see of her as a person. Hopefully they could afford the time for Danae to figure things out on her own.

Robin leads them back to his camp where Maid Marian and Lady Kluck are awaiting their arrival. " Oh dear, what happened? " Marian asks.

" She blew up a boulder that was heading our way, and the shield she had up failed just in time for her to get impaled by the last piece. She used up all her will and magic to heal herself. " Sora answers, " My weapon was better equipped to handle the final foe we had to face. "

" Lay her over here, Klucky and I will watch over her. "

This was how Sora found himself learning archery from Robin Hood himself while Goofy and Little John spar together, though Goofy does give Little John some tips on how to properly wield a shield. Of course, nothing kept him away from her when he actually rested. Lady Kluck would have complained if not for the fact that Danae and Sora were more at ease together than apart. To be fair, they had gotten used to each other's presence while sleeping thanks to all the naps Danae took during the day on Destiny Islands. Danae had also gotten sick, as her body was used to colder climes. She'd ended up in the guest room at Sora's home once he found out she was sick, and he _made her rest_. She may not have been there long, but she'd made a home for herself there, though she didn't know it. Danae had actually recovered from being sick five days before the Darkness swallowed Destiny Islands.

Seeing them curled up together put Lady Kluck at ease, something told her Sora would not do anything Danae didn't want. She was not so prim and proper that she didn't know what went on behind the scenes. Knights could be elevated to Lordship, and they were considered appropriate mates for young noble ladies.

Maleficent's Castle:

" This female Keyblade Bearer will be a problem. She is not like the boy, she understands the Shades of Gray, the Shadows. She could be our undoing. " Maleficent warns.

" She does remind me annoyingly of that street rat Aladdin. " comes another voice.

" Can we actually kill her though, or will the boy prove to be too great of an obstacle? " comes a third voice.

" At least we have gotten young Alice. " a new female voice says.

Sherwood Forest:

It took Danae a week to recover properly, and naturally. Once she was back on her feet they immediately look for the Keyhole. They find it under the tent they had been sleeping in. Sora and Danae waste no time in sealing it up, and Sora finds himself with a new Keychain, Noble Heart. " Well, guys, we have to get going now, oh, Robin, don't lose those weapons, they'll help you deal with the Heartless. " Sora says, and they beam aboard the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship:

Once their shoes are off Danae and Sora secure themselves to the sofa, Danae stretched out on top of Sora. Neither one of them was willing to admit to the fact that they might just be seeking comfort from each other's presence. They only way Sora could quell his nightmares of Danae not healing herself was to have her in his arms. Danae just revelled in the feeling of safety she got whenever she was with Sora. It was still a novelty for her to actually _feel safe_. Sora's right hand is carding through her hair, she had let it down so he could play with her hair. She understood part of why Sora was so clingy was because her nearly dying had scared him. He needed a physical reminder she was still there.

Danae knew she was attracted to Sora by this point, hell, Sora was a damned looker when he actually wore form fitting clothes, and he only ever had in her home since there was no adult supervision there. Sora's parents trusted him enough to let him be with her alone. She felt like kicking herself for not seeing it sooner. Then again what kind of experience did she have with this kind of thing. She'd slept through her fifteenth birthday though that hadn't stopped Sora from getting them alone in Sherwood Forest long enough to give her the present he'd gotten for her. That gift more than anything told her his intentions. He was subtly laying claim to her with a Heartfelt gift. Sora was the first person she had ever considered a relationship with. The first person to make her want to risk her Heart in such a manner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

Chapter 6

Olympus Coliseum:

After resting up in Traverse Town, stocking up on items, and destroying more Heartless to have more Munny, plus synthesizing several Megalixirs they group had set out for the next world. Danae smirks and uses the Levitation Charm to move the big block that was in the way, and they gape when they see the inert Keyhole. Danae sighs, " I've moved the block, but it's protecting something important so I'm going to put it back, is that all right? "

" Huh, you're not the kid. What could that block have been protec…ting? " the satyr sees the inert Keyhole then, " I see your point, yeah, go ahead and move it back. I'm Phil the Satyr. "

" I'm Danae, spiky brown hair is Sora, the duck in blue is Donald, and the one with the shield is Goofy. "

" Girl, you almost feel like a Hero already. " Phil says.

" Being a Hero is Sora's schtick. I'm a Chaotic Neutral dammit! " Danae retorts.

Phil observes her some more, " I see, you only fight to protect what's important to you. That makes sense. "

" Danae, I know damned well you have a 'saving people thing'. " Sora retorts.

" Well naturally, but everytime I acted at Hogwarts for the most part was to save Hogwarts, anything was better than going back to my aunt's home, and now that I've been to Destiny Islands…" Danae fires back.

" Ginny was an innocent caught up in everything. " Sora states.

" She's also a fangirl, _of mine_. We have gender switching potions, and she'll have no problems with taking one just to be able to be the one to earn my favor. She wants to be my wife, and dammit all, she looks way too damned much like my mother! " Danae volleys right back.

Sora blinks, " Wait, you mean I have to compete with not only other guys, but girls as well? "

" What, not up to the task of earning my favor? Most of the Idiots I got to back off by telling them they have to beat me in a fight, magical or physical, I didn't state which. That was if they could get past the roadblocks my older surrogate twin brothers put up. Of course, Draco _took himself out of the running when he realized I was more Black than Potter, especially during that time of the month_. " Danae says, " Once I hit puberty my life became an even worse nightmare. Is it any wonder I went to the Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour as she was the only one that didn't want to eventually bed me. "

" Do they even remember we're here? " Phil asks Donald and Goofy.

" Gawrsh, I don't think so, Phil. " Goofy answers.

" No wonder you have such impregnable walls for everyone else. I just vaulted them. " Sora says.

" You're the first one I haven't made jump through the beat me in a fight hoop. Then again you actually are taking the time to get to know me as well. " Danae admits.

Neither one of them actually realized how they looked to those watching them, Sora's left hand had tilted her chin up to meet his gaze more thoroughly, and Danae has her hand on his chest, whether to push him away or pull him closer couldn't be told. Just as Sora has finally decided to make his move a being with flaming blue hair interrupts. Sora hangs his head as Danae jolts, and moves away. The glare he sends towards the one with flaming blue hair impresses Phil, then again Hades had _essentially cock blocked him_. At least Danae was _blushing_ , so that was something. Of course, Sora has no way of knowing that on Olympus Aphrodite is _furious_. She wanted Sora and Danae official! Sora sighs, though he does accept the pass to get into the different tournaments in the Coliseum. Once Hades was gone he wanders over to Danae, not saying a word, just letting his presence talk for him.

Training at the Coliseum was hard, but well worth it. Though fighting their way through the Preliminaries was annoying they did it. Sora was still annoyed that when he _finally decides to make a move he gets cock and romance blocked!_ Sora happened to be a very firm believer in actually romancing whomever caught his attention, and Danae had garnered his. That was when after beating Cloud Strife Hades gets pissed, and unleashes Cerberus, his pet three headed Hellhound and guard dog. Danae's eyes widen, " I thought Fluffy was big. "

" Holy Shit. " is Sora's only response.

" Donald, Goofy, get Cloud out of here. " Danae orders twirling Chaos Creator in her right hand while Sora twirls Mother's Love in his right hand.

" 'Nae, you are loaded up on MP replenishing items, right? "

" Need you even ask, Sora? " Danae asks in return even as Hercules runs in.

Sora whips through his forms with both hands on Mother's Love, and each strike slams home into Cerberus whilst Danae, having been taught Invisible and Deodorize by Sora slips off, and once above Cerberus unleashes several devastating combos due to the upgrade Chaos Creator gave sneak attacks before she gets out of there. Hercules leaps up and punches Cerberus on the far left head, and all three heads bang together. Danae uses a Mega Ether on Sora, and the brown haired fourteen year old takes a look at how much health Cerberus has left, " Huh, this form of my Keyblade is really strong. "

" I've never seen Cerberus take this much damage this quickly, and I'm the one that generally fights him too. I'm Hercules. "

" Danae, and spiky hair is Sora. " is the terse reply.

Sora goes through his katas once more, and each crackling arc of green energy never misses. Lily's love for her daughter meant that as long as she fought at Sora's side, as long as Sora wished to protect her with all his Heart the Mother's Love form of his Keyblade would fell foes that he would have trouble with otherwise. Danae Dodge Rolls behind Sora for shelter from the massive fire balls Cerberus could spit out, and uses another Mega Ether on him. Hercules uppercuts Cerberus when the barrage from Sora stops once more. " Sora, you're a stamina monster, aren't you? "

Sora smirks as he meets her eyes, a teasing glint in his cerulean orbs. Danae quirks an eyebrow, and Sora remembers that Danae actually hung out with teenaged guys for the most part. Well, just how much would it take to make her squirm anyhow? Though Danae had to admit, a part of her was wondering just _how long he would last in bed_. Which was something she had never done before, at least with any male she had actually met. Celebrities, anime characters...yes. Someone she knew...hell no! What was it about Sora that drew her in anyhow? When the Hell had her hormones gotten involved in this?

Their attention returns to Cerberus, and Danae aims a Glacius Tria Maxima at his front paws. Cerberus balks when he can't move forward, and then works on freeing his forepaws. Sora and Hercules take the opportunity Danae had granted them, and Cerberus is felled. Sora walks into the Coliseum Lobby, " Kid, where did you get that Keyblade? " Phil asks, he had never seen anything that powerful save for the divine symbols of power.

" From the spirit of Danae's mother when I defeated the soul shard that was residing in her now fading scar. Lily gave me this Keyblade to protect 'Nae, even from herself if necessary, direct partial quote from your mother, 'Nae. " Sora answers, letting his Keyblade fade away. He didn't reveal that Lily approved of him though.

" A Mother's Love knows no bounds. I'm Cloud Strife, thanks for making sure I got out of there, Sora. In return I'll teach you my Sonic Blade technique, I think it will suit you better than Danae. "

" We could spar again when you're not under contract with Hades to kill Hercules. " Sora offers.

" I'll pass on that, but I might teach you a few more things should we meet up again. I could do with an apprentice in my style. " Cloud says, and thus begins Sora's training on how to use Sonic Blade.

Danae just sits on the stairs in the lobby of the Coliseum as she watches. _Had Sora actually been about to kiss her before Hades interrupted_? This was entirely new territory for her, she knew it was for Sora as well, but he'd had a much better childhood than she'd had. He still had his parents, and had been able to watch the awkward stage of those older on the Islands when they started being affected by their hormones. Danae didn't even have that, unless you counted Ron and Hermione, and she _most certainly did not_! How had her father been confident enough to pursue her mother since he was _eleven_ anyhow?

A part of her still marveled at the fact that _Sora cared in a way that was decidedly not familial in any way_. Dumbledore's machinations had almost fully broken her, but then her magic had sensed an opportunity to break away, and took it. Merlin had been quite right that her magic had brought her _to Sora_. Yes, Tidus had been there as well, but she'd been _sent to Sora_. Danae needed someone that would _put her first_ , while Sora needed someone to _Protect_. This version of Sora's Heart was so much stronger than the Prime Sora _because he had Danae in his life_. Most versions of Sora throughout the multiverse either end up with Kairi or Riku. Yes, he would die for them, yes, he loved them, but losing them would not _destroy him_. Most people ended up settling when it came to marriage, to love. This Sora had been granted _his True Other Half_ , _the Yin to his Yang_. Sora was very much the Light in their relationship while Danae was the Shadows, she wasn't Dark, as she understood what so few were willing to see, that to be balanced you needed Light and Darkness in equal measure.

It was the training with Cloud that finally made a dent in Sora's stamina, and he stumbles over to the stairs, his head landing on Danae's lap. It had been rare, but there had been times Sora had just nestled into her lap, and napped. Only Kairi had ever seen them like that, and Sora only sought Danae out when he was feeling vulnerable. Seeing as how his training had finally exhausted him he would be feeling vulnerable. Sora knew Danae wouldn't judge him for needing some time just for himself, where he could be alone with his thoughts, if he prefered napping on her lap for that she wouldn't begrudge him. She runs her fingers through his hair to send him off to sleep that much quicker.

" The kid's got a good Heart, and has so much untapped potential with the blade. " Cloud says.

" You've seen me fight, he's working on a style that compliments mine instead of hindering it. " Danae says.

" Why the Hell do you leave yourself so open to hits anyhow? " Cloud asks.

Danae sighs, " Until a magical backlash sent me to Sora's home the subliminal training of me to martyr myself wasn't noticed consciously. Once well away from the machinations I had more time to think. Oh, I knew I was being used, but not the full extent when I was twelve. I'm working on it, but after years of your maternal relatives telling you you're worthless, useless, a no-good freak…"

Cloud winces, she'd been conditioned from a young age to put others first no matter how she felt about it. She most likely had no one in her corner to fight for her, to say enough was enough, until Sora. " No wonder you're a Chaotic Neutral, you've been screwed with almost from the get go. " Phil states.

" Considering I was orphaned at fifteen months old…"

" Kid has his work cut out for him watching your back then. " Cloud says.

" I'm used to being on my own in what would be considered the Boss Battles. Those that went with me, I would end up separated from them somehow. " Danae says, " I'm still getting used to the fact that someone _sees me as a person_ and not an object. "

" Gawrsh, Danae, sounds like you've had a really hard life. " Goofy says.

Danae sighs, still running her fingers through Sora's hair, " I have, I was a live in servant for my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They hated everything to do with magic, and I'm a witch with the potential to become a sorceress. My cousin was openly encouraged to bully, belittle, and beat me up. I would be locked in my so-called room without meals. No three year old should learn how to pick pockets and locks just to survive. I had to learn, once I learned how to read at school, how to live off the land, instead of dumpster diving for food. It would not surprise me in the least if my uncle were to become a Heartless. I don't even want to go back, and I will refuse to without Sora to watch my back, and keep the more annoying Idiots from trying to corner me in unused rooms or corridors at my school for Magic. "

" You're from Master Merlin's original world, right? " Donald asks her.

" I am, I even hail from Arthur's country as well, which is also the same country that Robin Hood and Maid Marian hail from as well. " Danae says, " I might as well work on my mental shields while Sora naps. "

 **Danae's Mindscape/Sora' sMindscape:**

 **The teenaged witch looks around her mindscape, shores up different areas, and layers a password on the door that had appeared after Sora dealt with her unwanted tenant. This door led to Sora's mindscape, and she'd be damned if she allowed anyone to get at him through her. After adding some aerial defenses to the outside of her mental Hogwarts she slips through the door to Sora's mindscape. She loved it on Destiny Islands, and she heads for the play island, " Care for a visitor? "**

 **Sora's astral self smiles, " You can visit whenever you want, 'Nae. "**

 **Danae walks over to him, and Sora pulls her down onto his lap. She lets out a startled yelp when he does this causing Sora to grin, " Better get used to it, 'Nae, since you've given me permission to actually court you. "**

 **She relaxes into him, at least he did move slowly when invading her personal space. He telegraphed his moves when it was just them, and used his eyes to tell her when they were around others that he was about to invade her personal space. " Nothing too overt outside of the mindscapes. You of all people know how skittish I actually am. "**

 **" Well, Riku did deserve you hauling off and decking him for sneaking up on you. I seriously think I'm the only one whom did notice you shied away from touch. Hence why after I carried you to the clinic after your entrance into my life I just let you get used to my presence. Admittedly I made more progress than I thought I would in such a short amount of time. "**

 **Danae sighs wearily, " That's because you actually wanted to get to know me. You were straightforward about your intentions. You genuinely wanted to be my friend. "**

 **" I will always be your friend, just so happens I also want more than friendship as well. Though things go at your pace, 'Nae. "**

 **" Why don't you ever show your friends you can be so mature? " Danae asks.**

 **Sora lets them fall backwards, " I would, but something was always telling me I would need to be responsible soon enough, and that I should enjoy my childhood and early teens while I could. You gave me something I didn't have before, 'Nae. "**

 **Danae blinks, and barely reacts when Sora twines their right hands together. Sora knew she didn't understand, not yet, but hopefully she would soon. It hurt to think of how bad her childhood was. That she had been let down so thoroughly by the adults in her life. He still didn't know the full extent, as he had noticed Danae had a tendency to protect him. In many ways he was far more innocent than Danae. Hell, he was pretty sure the only innocence she had left was her maidenhood. He contemplated switching their outfits for swimwear, but opted not to. Danae didn't need the physical aspect of a relationship as much as she needed the emotional and spiritual aspects. She needed time to actually heal up from all the intentional damage done to her soul.**

 **Sora cradles her to himself, wishing he could do more for her, but contents himself with the fact that she was slowly healing. There was also the fact that whether she realized it or not she had done little things around him that no one else would have noticed. She wore her masks well in public. Never letting anyone see how truly fragile she happened to be. Then again, she would have been eaten alive metaphorically if she had. " Remember when we got drunk, 'Nae. "**

 **Danae has to giggle at this, " Yeah, I do, you actually convinced me to go skinny dipping. "**

 **" Damn, I did, I don't remember that part. " Sora says.**

 **" To be fair we never actually got that far, we weren't drunk enough to not care about getting caught just yet, and we could hear Wakka, Tidus, and Riku coming. That was when we went to my place, and somehow we managed to act as though we weren't drunk off our asses until we got inside, with the doors locked, curtains drawn…"**

 **Sora groans, " Did I really try to make out with a pillow? "**

 **" Hey, we should just be glad we didn't end up naked and in bed together. " Danae muses.**

 **Sora had to admit she had a point, how the hell Danae had gotten ahold of such strong alcohol he still didn't know, though they had woken up with Danae in just his shirt and her underwear. He'd been topless, and in a rather intimate embrace as well with Danae. Even now neither one of them was entirely sure how Danae's clothes had been shed, and when she'd ended up in his shirt. Though both of them looked back on their weekend of drinking with fondness. Sobering up hadn't taken long since Danae did know how to cook, and had recreated the Hangover Potion. She hadn't told him that, just that it was an herbal remedy that would get rid of the effects of their weekend fun. " We still ended up in bed together half naked. " Sora points out.**

 **" I'm pretty sure you ended up explaining about one of your pranks, and I ended up covered in various things. By that point neither of us cared much about modesty. "**

 **" Huh, I think I remember some of that now, I offered you my shirt, and you just shrugged it on without a care in the world. How'd we end up wrapped around each other like that? "**

 **" Alcohol equals lower inhibitions, I'm guessing that happened while we were sleeping. " Danae postulates. No one else would have ever allowed her to drink like that, experiment with alcohol like that, Sora had cheerfully agreed to get his first hangover with her.**

 **" Any chance of me convincing you while sober to go skinny dipping? " Sora asks her.**

 **Danae snorts at this, " Not until you're fifteen. I am not being accused of cradle robbing. "**

 **Sora groans, " Not even in either mindscape? "**

 **Danae lifts her head up, " You are a very naughty boy, Sora. "**

 **" I'm a teenaged guy. " Sora deadpans.**

 **" Fair enough. Maybe I should go find the fantasies section of your mind. " Danae ripostes.**

 **Sora blinks, " Would I get to see yours in return? "**

 **Danae smirks at him, " Sorry to burst your bubble but most of my fantasies are murder fantasies, and not the kind you'd want to see. Just now being allowed to act my age, Sora. "**

 **" Not even one sex dream? "**

 **" I resigned myself to being alone, Sora. "**

 **Sora groans, " Just so you know, you took center stage of my fantasies after I saw you in that bikini. There were a few with Kairi or Selphie, but something about you just drew me in. I just have to figure out how the Hell I'm supposed to romance you while we're fighting Heartless, and saving all worlds. "**

 **Danae lets herself relax, she knew Sora meant what he said, that things would go at her pace, though now that her hormones had woken up from the slumber she'd forced them into...she found herself almost mourning that she hadn't gotten her first kiss.**

 **Exit Mindscapes:**

Sora stretches as he sits up, " Have a good nap, Sora? " Goofy asks him.

" Yeah, I needed that. " Sora answers him as Danae comes out of her meditation, stretching as well.

" Considering how much power you were slinging around in that fight with Cerberus…" Danae says.

" Hey, part of that is your mother's. " Sora is quick to fire back, even as he gets to his feet, and offers his hand to Danae, whom accepts his offer of assistance.

" You all still have plenty of training to do, I'll be working on training regimes for all four of you, as a team, in pairs, and individually as well. " Phil says, " Don't worry we won't move that block yet. "

" Cool, we'll be back when the Coliseum gets fixed up. " Danae says and they beam back aboard the gummi ship.

Danae curls up up the sofa, and Sora just lifts her head so he can sit, as Donald had warded it by this time.

Earth/Halloweentown:

The new moon had finally arrived, they had everything ready, and incant the ritual together. None of them were expecting to end up where they did, looking like stereotypical witches and wizards, pointed hats and all, save for Remus, he looked the same since he turned furry once a month, " Welcome, welcome, I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, and this is Halloweentown. "

" Hello there, King of Halloween, my name is Luna Lovegood, a witch from a different world, the tawny eyed one is Remus Lupin, an actual werewolf. Would it be possible for us to relocate here, a dear friend of ours should be stopping by here at some point. The ritual was designed to set us in her path after all. The owl is her familiar. "

That was how those that gave a damn about Danae ended up in Halloweentown, and Neville, once it was discovered he happened to be a Green Mage was given space to start up his garden. Jack got on splendidly with the Twins, and the Marauders. Luna was a hit with Sally and Zero while Dobby tended to them all in place of his Mistress Danae.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 7

Traverse Town:

The citizens of Traverse Town have no idea that a pair of teens are running along the rooftops, occasionally destroying Heartless if they appeared. Much to the horror of the citizen's of Destiny Islands Danae had introduced Sora to freerunning and parkour, which he took to with glee. Before she had gotten sick it hadn't been uncommon to see them chasing each other across the Islands via means various flips, twists, leaps, and jumps. It was also a great way for them to work on their situational awareness. They had also slipped away from Donald and Goofy as well. He grins when he lands just right to box her in near a chimney, " Looks like I caught you, 'Nae. "

The instant their eyes met the atmosphere went from lighthearted to charged with nervous energy. Both of them were actually aware of how close they were to each other, and both had admitted to being attracted to each other, this changed things from when they were just as close to each other in the Lobby of Olympus Coliseum. Only this time there's nothing to interrupt them as Sora once again tilts her chin up to meet his gaze more thoroughly, and Danae's right hand clenches a handful of his over jacket as he closes that final bit of space between them, initiating their first kiss. Chaste at first, but when considering hormones, heats up. Innocent in the forays of dating they may be, some things are pure instinct. When Sora darts his tongue out to run along her lips Danae grants him entrance, using that fistful of his over jacket to pull him closer even as her eyes slip shut.

Pure sensation washes over both of them, too many for them to discern them, save for the feeling of coming Home both of them felt. Both felt whole in a way they couldn't explain. It was only when both sets of lungs protest the abuse their owners were putting them through that Sora ends their first kiss, breathing hard, almost panting. He watches as Danae's emerald green eyes open by increments, to show them glazed over from the myriad of emotions coursing through her. The primal part of him preens at how he affected her while the rest of him feels at peace. _Nothing had ever made him feel this way. Nothing had ever felt this RIGHT. Danae was HIS! He'd kill for her, he'd fight to keep her at his side, because anything less was UNACCEPTABLE!_

Danae's Heart and Soul were singing, rejoicing at _finally having found their other Half_. Mind may not have caught up yet, but Body understood as well. _Sora was Home._ Three little words that held so much meaning to such a beleaguered Heart and Soul. Heart and Soul were still Strong, but they _needed their other half to stem the tide of what was to come_. The ravenette doesn't resist when Sora pulls her even closer, wrapping his arms around her. Her head comes to rest naturally under his chin, her arms reciprocating naturally. Neither Sora nor Danae realized the invisible to the naked eye power emanating from them, keeping the area they were in free of Heartless.

Merlin, Donald, and Fairy Godmother all felt it, but they also got this feeling to leave well enough alone as well. Sora lives fully in the moment, no thoughts of the future could invade right then, _nothing was more important than the girl in his arms_. He turns them around so he's against the chimney, and guides them into a sitting position, Danae curled up on his lap, and her arms around his neck now. This would be the last peaceful moment for them for quite some time to come. Words weren't needed by the teens, not yet. Heart and Soul for both of them had accepted the Truth. They were made for each other, Sora a Neutral Good, and Danae a Chaotic Neutral. Danae and Sora balanced each other out, she would never betray her friends, Sora was the only one she never sparred dirty with, and Sora was someone that you had to _earn his respect first_. Danae did have some Lawful Good leanings, hence why she would never even consider betraying her friends, and most especially Sora.

She understood that there were some people that _could not be redeemed_ , and thus would dirty her hands with blood if it came down to it. She wouldn't like it, but she'd do it. She'd dirty her hands before she allowed Sora's to be dirtied with blood. She knew if he had to he _would kill to protect his precious people_. He'd be sick about it afterwards, even though he would understand he had been given _no choice_. Danae knew deep down that if saving her meant killing someone he'd do it without hesitation.

It would be Leon to find them the next day on that same rooftop, sleeping peacefully. There was a lightness around them that hadn't been there before, and Leon half-smiles, so Sora had finally made a move, good for him. Leon keeps his distance though, Sora had already proven he had excellent situational awareness even while asleep, " Hey, Sora. "

The teen groans, his cerulean blue eyes slitting open, " G'way. "

Leon rolls his eyes, " You have work to do, Sora. "

Without opening his eyes Sora flips him off, " Yuffie and Aerith are refusing to allow me to eat unless I bring you two back. "

A long suffering groan emits from Sora, " Fine. "

Sora stands up without bothering to wake up Danae, and then Teleports them to where Yuffie and Aerith are. The baleful look he gives them had them wincing, apparently he hadn't been ready to wake up yet, " Blame Donald, he wants to get an early start. "

Goofy quickly moves away from his friend when Sora fires off a Burn spell in Donald's direction. Donald squawks in pain, " Hey, what's the big idea? "

" I'm here, let Leon eat, keep our food warm, I'm getting some more sleep, and I'm _nicer than 'Nae is when I'm woken up too early_. " Sora says, and Teleports into the room he shared with Danae, he doesn't take long to get them comfortable on the bed either.

Donald pokes his head in, and quickly yanks it back when a Fire nearly smacks him in the beak. He got the message, and _Sora had been asleep for that too_. No, it did not take Sora long to go back under. He'd wake up when he was damned good and ready to, and not _one second before_. Danae hadn't even stirred during all of this, then again, as long as Sora stayed calm she stayed asleep.

Yuffie is still laughing her ass off at the fact that Sora had apparently picked up Burn from Danae. Donald returns to the kitchen, he hadn't been around many human teenagers before, and now that Sora was away from Destiny Islands he was in full on teenaged rebellion mode. This meant that Sora was much more trigger happy when there was no pressing need for him to be awake, and the newly activated bond between himself and Danae was still settling, so Donald _really should have known better_.

Gummi Ship:

Once the teens finally deigned to wake up, and get ready for the day they had set out. They did restock on supplies though beforehand. The teens were settled on the sofa again, Sora sitting with his legs stretched out on said sofa with Danae settled in between them, laying back against him. They were still in the innocent stage of things, and Sora was content to work on the emotional and spiritual aspect of things first. _Danae deserved to be courted properly_. Then again he'd been courting her since she'd been catapulted into his life, though he hadn't realized it then. With Danae actions spoke far louder than words.

Agrabah:

When they reach their destination they're pretty much on the offensive from the moment they disembark. These Heartless had actual Magic be damned weapons, which meant they had to get a little more creative. Sora already had cast Phalanx, and then slams his Keyblade into the ground calling out, " Stone! "

Goofy was using his Tornado Technique while Donald aimed Thunder at the swords. For completing the preliminaries at the Olympus Coliseum Danae and Sora had learned Thunder. Danae was behind Sora and while he's using Stone she's spinning around, destroying the Heartless approaching them. Heartless they would learn later that are called Fat Bandits appear, and these Heartless could use Fire. Sora was quick to use Water whilst Danae and Donald use Blizzard. The other Heartless, after they checked Jiminy's Journal, they learned were called Bandits. Of course, there were still the Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies, which the Fat Bandits resembled, the Shadows, and the Gigas Shadow Heartless as well.

They just seemed to keep spawning, and so they kept fighting, though Sora was trying out his Noble Heart, which actually turned his Keyblade into a bow from which he could launch key shaped arrows. Robin had taught him how to use a bow as a melee weapon as well. He switches back to Mother's Love, though later on Noble Heart would be very useful.

Halloweentown:

Hedwig sits on a perch near Luna, she was worried about her chick, but at the same time knew her chick needed to do this as well. The familiar bond let her know some of what her chick was going through, and Hedwig had never felt her happier. Yes, her chick was still not in agreement with herself. Heart, Soul, and Body all knew what Mind hadn't figured out yet. Hedwig couldn't blame her chick, as the poor chick had been taught from practically infancy that she didn't matter, that she was worthless. The boy was good for her chick.

Agrabah:

Sora can't help but feel an odd sense of relief, like he had gotten the approval of someone close to Danae. He knew Lily approved of him, he had yet to meet Sirius, whom was as close as Danae had to an actual father figure. Nor had he met her older surrogate twin brothers...so whose approval had he gotten. There was no way he had gotten James' approval just yet. He puts that aside for the moment as they continue to mow through the Heartless that _just kept spawning_. Sure they were getting plenty of money, synthesis materials which included Blaze Gems, Spirit Shards, and Spirit Gems. Protect Chains, Protera Chains, Firaga Rings...were all items that were dropped, and the Protera Chains were equipped to the heavy magic users. Finally they manage to clear the area they were in, and the Keyblade wielders go around opening up the Chests in the area. Sora was the one that travelled into the Hundred Acre Woods, that world was way too innocent for Danae.

That was when they stumble across the Princess of Agrabah, Jasmine, whose father, the Sultan, was deposed by the Grand Vizier Jafar. A commoner by the name of Aladdin had helped her to escape. Danae's well honed magic senses snap alert, and she spins on her heel firing off a bonebreaker curse, and following up with the Blasting Hex, Jelly Legs Jinx, Severing Charm, and then she summons several snakes, ordering them to attack in Parseltongue. This was done before Jafar could even mount a decent defense, and when his golden snake staff reacts to Parseltongue Danae strikes, $You would dare to harm a Speaker, oh enchanted one?$

To Jafar's horrified shock his staff slithers away from him, and over to the female Keyblade bearer, $No serpent or snake would ever harm a Speaker as long as they are in their right minds.$ the staff replies as it twines around Danae.

" How dare you steal my staff! " Jafar snarls, he had barely managed to avoid her spells, and quell her summoned snakes.

" No snake or serpent will harm a Speaker as long as they are in their right minds. I am a Speaker, so you're shit out of luck. " Danae states, a bored expression on her face.

" You dare to speak to me in such a manner, girl? " Jafar snaps.

" Jasmine, hide, this is about to get ugly. " Danae says, her eyes taking on a slitted appearance once again. Once she could no longer sense Jasmine nearby the Potter scion stands up tall, and on Earth Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, and Bellatrix LeStrange all straighten noticeably. Hell even Andromeda's daughter could sense that a female Black was about to unleash her tongue on some poor sod. " Yes, I _do DARE_. Do you really think some pissant Vizier like yourself is of any concern to one such as myself? Honestly, you have no true ambition. Deposing a Sultan, " here she scoffs, " You lack vision. Any fool with the right planning would set themselves up as a shadow ruler so they wouldn't have to deal with the administrational nightmare that comes from being in charge. You, my dear, are nothing more than a _child playing with toys beyond your ability to truly use_. It's time to stop playing with the _adults_ , and go back to playing with the children. "

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all gape at her while Jafar's jaw has dropped open. Dear Magic, the girl was like Maleficent at _her bitchiest_. It should be noted that Maleficent was actually the progenitor of the Black line though history has forgotten this. Naturally no one figures this out until years later. It was then Jafar sees that her eyes have taken on a dragonic appearance, and he decides to get the hell out of dodge. All the planning he'd been doing with Maleficent had given him a very finely honed _feminine fury_ sense. He does leave a parting shot about Jasmine's precious street rat being in trouble.

Danae grasps her new magical focus, and grins maliciously. That grin practically bowled Sora over with lust, his cerulean blue eyes darkening. He reaches out and pulls Danae to himself before his mind can catch up to what his body is doing, and kisses her. This kiss was several degrees past chaste, and was almost to GET A ROOM levels. As they were both so very new to all aspects of a romantic relationship neither one knew what their _hot_ triggers happened to be. This was very much a learning experience for both of them. Donald has resigned himself to the fact that he would be dealing with _hormonal teenagers_. Teenagers that just so happened to be _True Soul Mates_ as well.

Danae does note in the back of her mind that Sora apparently _liked it_ when she let her darker inclinations out. Most of her attention was on the kiss though. A kiss that she very much liked. Sora had pulled her as close to himself as possible, and had his hands locked in her hair. He had just enough presence of mind to realize they were not alone, and thus he had to keep himself somewhat in check. He would not be so considerate if they did happen to be alone, and someone barged in on them. Sora wasn't an Idiot, thank you! He knew damned well they were going to get hot and heavy on occasion, but he also knew neither he nor Danae were ready for anything other than getting hot and heavy with each other.

It took him every ounce of self-control he had to not dive right back in for a second kiss once he ends the first. Donald did remember the early days with Daisy, and even Goofy understood that right now Danae and Sora were not going to have the control necessary to stop automatic reactions they were going to have to each other. Now that their Souls had found one another...let's just say separating them would be ill advised. Sora drops his forehead onto Danae's while he wrestles with his rioting hormones.

Danae was struggling with her own hormones, as that kiss had woken them up. When Sora finally pulls away the teens feel oddly bereft. They continue on, and soon have more Heartless to fight. Neither realized that their Hearts and Souls were connecting through the fighting. Both of them came alive on the battlefield. They practically danced around each other as they fought. Sora was never far from Danae, and Danae stuck as close to Sora as well as she could, protecting him. Wincing when the occasional attack gets past her guard. That was when Sora crashes into her, " The pots are apparently hidden Heartless as well. "

" Joy. " Danae deadpans.

They somehow battle their way through to Aladdin's home, free the magic carpet, and Danae smiles, " Sweet, magic carpets have been outlawed in my home. "

Carpet takes them straight to where Aladdin and his pet chimp Abu are about to be sucked under by Quicksand. Danae levitates them out while the others deal with the Heartless. The teen smirks, " Hey, Carpet, give me a lift. I really need to enchant a broom, dammit. "

Sora blinks, " Take cover, Danae's crazy when she's flying, and don't tell me you're not, 'Nae. I've seen some of your memories, and the stunts you've gotten up to on a broom. "

Danae just cackles, and with Chaos Creator in hand starts unleashing total anarchy upon the Heartless. Spells were being slung all over, and Danae downs Ethers during her very brief pauses. She dives, barrel rolls, swoops, loops, and whoops her way through the Heartless that had appeared all with Carpet's help. Genie had come out of his lamp to see what was going on, and he blinks, " Al, am I seeing a girl younger than you flying around on Carpet whilst slinging magic all over the place. "

Aladdin just nods dumbly, " Right, who is that girl? "

" Danae Hellebore Iolanthe Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Slytherin, head of four of those families, though Slytherin is through Right of Magical Conquest. Black she is the Heiress of. Most of the time she calls me her Knight. I'm Sora, the Duck is Donald, and the one with the Shield is Goofy. " Sora deadpans, he was starting to realize Danae _lived for Chaos_.

" I like her style. " Genie says.

Sora sighs, _what had he gotten himself into anyhow_? " 'Nae, you going to let the rest of us have some fun? "

His answer came in the form of Danae casting a spell, combining Thunder and Maxima. The results were catastrophic. Sora takes in the damage and realizes Danae being the Chaotic Troll she was happened to be a _seriously major turn on for him_. Parts of the sand had turned into glass. Goofy edges away from Donald when the Court Mage starts cackling maniacally. Danae was in the middle of it all with Carpet just _cackling at the sheer Chaos she had just caused_. Sora's hands clenched into fists as he battles back his baser instincts. _That cackle did things to him_. If they would be older Sora would be looking for the closest place he could drag Danae off to, to have his way with her. He was very tempted to hit himself with Water or Blizzard to cool his lust, but he honestly didn't think it would work. He had never been more grateful for his habit of wearing baggy clothes. This made it so a certain _problem_ was not noticable.

Sora got the very distinct feeling that he was going need several _cold showers_ over the next several years. There was no way his parents would accept him playing _adult games_ at fourteen. He'd be pushing it at _sixteen_ , but he knew there was no way in hell they'd make until he was eighteen. _Especially if he was already wanting drag her off, and have his way with her_. They make their way back to Agrabah to keep Jafar away from Jasmine. They arrive just in time to see Jafar sans his stave cornering the Princess, " Jafar, leave her alone! " Aladdin calls out.

" You are remarkably difficult to get rid of, Boy. " Jafar says.

Danae notices the parrot trying to be sneaky, when she goes to intervene a Fat Bandit Heartless tosses her aside. She has no time to react before she slams head first into the sandstone. The parrot, Iago, takes this opportunity to get the lamp and give it to Jafar. This means Genie is forced to help him. It was only when Jafar goes to leave that he spots the girl whom had stolen his stave. When he goes to retrieve her sheer instinct has Sora Teleporting. Mother's Love is glowing as Sora lands perfectly to defend Danae. " _Don't even try it_! "

Jafar takes a startled step backwards from the teen, and the _sheer protective menace_ in his tone. " I got this form of my weapon from the spirit of 'Nae's mother. A mother that _died protecting her child_! " Sora snaps, his protective rage was palpable in the air. Should they see him now his friends _would be stupefied_. They'd never seen a _truly angry Sora_. Sora's Heart and Soul were not going to allow _anyone to take what was THEIRS_. Jafar had never dealt with True Soul Mates, and like Sora and Danae's bond, Aladdin and Jasmine's was also in the beginning stages. It's just for Sora and Danae their Hearts and Souls _had accepted the Bond, and all it represented_.

Once Jafar has left Sora drops his guard, and Teleports so he's kneeling beside Danae. He knew she was still alive, and looks at Donald, " Raise! Cura! "

Danae moans as she comes to, letting Sora pull her into a sitting position, " Where's that damned parrot? "

" His name is Iago, and he's Jafar's familiar. " Aladdin says.

For the first time Danae _reaches for her bond with Hedwig_ , and in a flurry of ice shards her familiar shows up. Hedwig looks at her chick, why must she get into so much trouble? Danae stares at her familiar, " How the _bloody_ _hell did you hide you were a damned Ice Phoenix_? "

Hedwig just looks at her smugly, " Fine, don't tell me. You have a parrot's ass to kick, Girl. "

Hedwig puffs up, her golden eyes glowing. She nods and takes up residence on Sora's right shoulder since Danae's head was on his left. Sora uses a Hi-Potion on Danae, and lifts her up. They were going to be heading into one helluva fight so letting her rest now was for the best. They all get on Carpet, and all have similar reactions, to seeing what was supposed to be an inert Cave of Wonders alive and kicking, so to speak. " Damn that fool to Hell and back again. He animated it. " Danae moans.

Sora switches keychains, and Noble Heart appears in his hands. With unerring accuracy he aims for the eyes, distance was the best for this battle. It didn't hurt that Robin Hood himself had been the one to teach him the fine art of archery. Apparently Sora had a knack for sniping, one of the glowing eyes goes out, and Sora was on only one knee, in a half standing position as he deals with the current obstacle which allowed Danae to stay resting against him. Hedwig was currently on Goofy's shoulder whilst Sora has fun sniping. Sora may not do well in a classroom setting, but give him a more active learning style, and _he picked things up quickly_. On Earth he would properly be diagnosed as a kinesthetic learner.

Danae was sitting on his upraised knee, still nestled into his left side. When the other eye is taken out Carpet flies them to the entrance and collapses. Danae sways momentarily once she's on her feet, Sora steadying her. " Let's get this over with. Sora, stick with Noble Heart. "

" In other words long distance is the way to go. " Sora states. Donald enchants Aladdin's weapon to be effective against Heartless, that technically couldn't be construed as meddling because he was evening the odds. That, and as he would learn later Jasmine happens to be a Princess of the Heart, which would allow Aladdin to know certain things anyhow. World travel wasn't as unknown as Yen Sid and others would like people to think. The multiverse theory's very existence screams that people are peripherally aware that it could be possible. Plus, what about the retired Keyblade Bearers? Did Donald really think they wouldn't have told their families about their adventures?

The group battles their way through the Heartless as they hunt down Jafar. Hedwig finds Iago first, and smacks him with her wing, sending him ass over tea kettle in the air. Iago rights himself, and then his eyes widen, " Holy shit! Jafar, there's an Ice Phoenix here! "

Jafar shows himself, and Danae leaps forward immediately, " She's also my familiar. Hedwig, Iago is yours, I'll handle his sorcerer. "

Jafar soon finds himself in a magical fight the likes of which he had never been in, not even when he went for his Mastery Exam. Danae fired off spells while attacking him from all sides with her Keyblade. She used prank spells taught to her by the Twins to cause Chaos, and give Chaos Creator more power. Sora's shots find their target, and Aladdin slips into the shadows like only a thief could, and could have recovered the lamp. Instead he checks on Jasmine before helping to take out Jafar. The man manages to corner them with Genie's help, and Aladdin smirks, " I bet you think you're so tough, right? The only reason you beat us is because of Genie. He's more powerful than you are! "

Danae's eyes show wicked delight, she knew what was coming next, and it would be glorious.'' You're right. Genie, for my next wish, I wish to become an all powerful genie! "

" Hedwig, get his lamp! "

Hedwig flashes to the lamp and then to her chick, Danae casts a sticking charm upon her hands to keep the lamp from being stolen from her until Jafar was sucked inside of it. Iago gets dragged in by Jafar, and Danae cancels the sticking charm, tosses the lamp up, and she and Sora lock it with their Keyblades. While this is going on Riku sneaks in and kidnaps Jasmine. He gets out before Danae and Sora turn to deal with the Keyhole, and once they seal it they blink, noticing that a certain princess was now missing, " Where's Jasmine? " Aladdin asks.

Right at that moment the Cave of Wonders starts collapsing, Carpet saves the day, and gets them out of there. Once he has them back at Aladdin's home Aladdin wishes Genie free, Sora gains the Three Wishes Keychain, and the ability to summon Genie, " Sora, Danae, Donald, Goofy, find Jasmine for me. " Aladdin says.

" We'll do our best, and believe me, I understand. " Sora says.

" I know you do. Don't let her get away, Sora. "

" I don't intend to. " Sora admits softly, " Damned thing is she's older than me. "

Aladdin chuckles, and watches them leave. Sora reminded him of himself actually, might be fun to have a kid brother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 8

Traverse Town:

Sora groans internally when he wakes up. _Those dreams were going to kill him, dammit_! He shifts his gaze just enough to his left to take in his sleeping girlfriend. Gentle love overpowers leftover lust, and Sora feels himself drifting off to sleep again, brushing a kiss across her temple.

 **Mindscapes:**

 **Sora looks around his mindscape before heading over to Danae's. Usually they spent their time in his. He takes in his surroundings, generally her mental Hogwarts didn't have such a festive feel to it, and then he spins on his heel when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. At the head, coming down them was Danae, only not a Danae he was used to. This one looked like a literal princess in a red gown that accentuated her natural beauty, and golden elbow length gloves adorned her arms. Her hair had been left down. If he hadn't already been head over heels in love with her this would have finished the process for him. He hadn't even noticed his attire had changed, but he does see the necklace he had given her around her neck.**

 **If he forgot how to breathe temporarily, well, he had no words to describe Danae's beauty in that moment. " 'Nae, wha…? "**

 **Danae smiles, " How would you like to experience the Yule Ball? "**

 **" 'Nae, do me an immense favor, only dress like this when absolutely necessary. I'll end up killing entirely too many people otherwise. " Sora murmurs, brushing his lips across her gloved knuckles.**

 **Sora finds himself enjoying Danae's recreation of the Yule Ball, he had honestly never thought he'd use those dancing lessons she had given him. Yes, he enjoyed being able to hold her close, but he'd never really thought he'd have a practical use for them. Spinning her around the floor to the music...he found himself wanting to dance with her again, in the waking world. At first he didn't realize they had stopped dancing until his brain catches up with the fact that at some point he had kissed her, and it took too much effort to dance, and kiss at the same time. There was no hot passion in this kiss, only enduring love. Danae melts into him. This was the kind of kiss every girl dreamed of receiving once she was old enough. Mind catches up to what Heart, Soul, and Body already knew. Here with it just them, no outside distractions Danae realizes just why she felt so safe with Sora.**

 **They could take their time, do things right. Danae had never even believed it was possible for her to find romantic love. Here she was with her first boyfriend, and last if she had anything to say about it. Sora jolts when he ends their kiss, and meets Danae's eyes only to see love shining in them. " 'Nae, would you object to a Moonlit Stroll on Destiny Islands tomorrow night once we're both asleep? "**

 **" Are you asking me out on a date? " Danae asks.**

 **" I am. It's not like I can actually court you properly in the waking world just yet, but in here, yes I can. "**

 **" In that case, I accept, Sora. Now, dance with me. My only regret is that I didn't meet you sooner. I could have actually brought you as my date. "**

 **Sora beams at her, and sets them to dancing again. One day they would have a date in the real world, until then he'd get creative with what they had.**

 **Exit Mindscapes:**

Sora was surprised to find Danae on top of him when he next woke up. He reflexively tightens his arms around her, he knew he was in trouble because _he expected her to be right beside him_ when he woke up. His mother would kill him for even innocently sharing a bed with Danae. Napping together outside was one thing, in the _privacy of a bedroom_ was quite another. Sora found that he didn't actually care how his mother would see this. Having Danae in his arms _felt right_. If that meant sharing a bed with her intimacy involved or not he was all for it. Danae wasn't about to let them go past second base until he was sixteen anyhow. He could live with that, and with having her in his arms as they slept. Had he known what was to come in their near future...well...Sora would go after Xemnas and Organization XIII with a song in his heart. Yes, he would be partially at fault for entering that damned Castle so soon after _a certain event_ , but it was by and large _their fault he had been separated from his girlfriend for a YEAR, dammit_.

Still, at the moment, Sora was content, yes, he had the fate of several worlds on his shoulders, but he could handle that as long as he had Danae at his side. He was still getting to know Donald and Goofy. Yes, he had only known Danae for such a short time, but he honestly couldn't remember what it had been like without her. Everything seemed so much brighter, fuller with Danae in his life. Just imagining not meeting her...it terrified him. Sora just could not imagine his life without her, or worse, what hers would be like _without him_. Again he swears internally she will not be going back to her original world without him.

His right arm moves just in time for Danae's left hand to twine with his right hand. She wasn't awake, not yet, but she was getting closer to being awake. Donald had learned his lesson, and let the teens waken in their own time, _Danae was actually worse than Sora_. Now that she could sleep in she bloody well was going to. Getting hit with a stinging jinx at about the same power as a Tier One Thunder had the tendency of convincing people to let her waken in her own time. _Sora was the only one other than Aerith that could wake her up without consequence_. Yuffie had tripped once and gotten hit with the slug belching curse. The males however were going to learn that was actually her _nice setting_.

Thanks to years around Kairi and Selphie not to mention _his mother_ Sora was quick to pick up on the small signs that Danae was about to be much more volatile than usual. That was why when she went to get ready for the day Sora pulls aside Aerith for a _private and whispered conversation_. The older female nods her understanding and slips off. Instead of being nice and warning his fellow males Sora decides to enjoy the fireworks. " What was that about, Sora? " Leon asks him as Sora grabs himself some eggs, bacon, and some cinnamon toast.

" Yuffie, might want to get the chocolate milk out. " Sora suggests, pouring himself some coconut milk.

Yuffie catches on quickly, understanding why Sora had pulled Aerith aside. The chocolate milk makes its way onto the table. It was then that Aerith and Danae join them, and not one male realized what a ticking time bomb she happened to be save for Sora. Donald was the only male present other than Sora to have a steady girlfriend, and the duck wisely keeps his mouth shut. It was Leon that set her off by taking the _last of the chocolate milk_. Donald grabs Goofy before ducking and covering, just in time too. Leon finds himself getting hit by Thunder, Blizzard, and Fire _at the same time_. Sora's just chilling as he watches the carnage, because Danae switched from magic to hand to hand. Apparently she'd been taking lessons from Yuffie.

" Aren't you going to stop her? " Cid asks Sora.

" Nope, I am _not turning her hormonal ire on me, Thank You_. " Sora states, " Let this be a lesson in observation for Leon. "

He hands some Munny to Aerith to go get _certain supplies though_. Sora was not going anywhere without a _Hormonally Driven Feminine Fury Survival Kit_. In this case Dark Chocolate, painkillers, _certain items_ , and a heating pad. Sora may be confident in his masculinity, but if he could help it he was not going to be buying _those supplies_. Leon did gain a healthy respect for Danae once she was done beating him to a bloody pulp. Once Danae was finished with Leon she settles herself on Sora's lap, and just snuggles into him. Sora was happy to see she hadn't put her hair up yet, and takes to running his left hand through her raven colored locks while he continues to eat his breakfast. He did like the fact that she was wearing a red tube top, one of his over jackets, this one being black and gray, and dark gray capris with her red boots. He had actually wondered where that over jacket had gotten to.

" Just when did you steal that from me anyhow? "

Danae blinks, " I didn't _steal it_ , I just borrowed it, and fully intended to return it. Just never happened. " It had nothing to do with the fact she had made damned certain it would retain his scent, even after it got cleaned. Nothing to do with the fact that she may have commandeered it so she could sleep better.

Sora gives her a disbelieving look at this, but let's it drop until they could talk in their mindscapes. Though he did like that since he'd given it to her Danae had not taken her new necklace off. What he didn't realize was that she had enchanted it to only be removed by herself, or him. She'd also made it unbreakable as well. Danae had fallen into a light doze when Aerith returns, and Sora summons Danae's enchanted bag, handing it to Aerith to put the supplies in. Had he known they would be going to Atlantica where other mermen would realize she happened to be _in heat_ so to speak...he would have left her behind. As it was not even King Triton could blame him for _asserting his claim violently_.

Gummi Ship:

Danae had attached herself to Sora so thoroughly that getting her to let go anytime soon was not advisable. Once they reached their destination she'd let go, but not before. To be fair, on weekends at Hogwarts she'd do the same with either Weasley Twin whom accepted it with grace. They'd been on the receiving end of a witch's hormonal ire several times. If cuddling up with them kept Danae calm they'd make the sacrifice. Especially since _Wood_ had earned that _ire_. Never again had he woken her up _that early_ for Quidditch Practice ever again. Danae had easily been the most powerful witch of their generation. Even Draco _tread lightly around her during that time of the month_. Hell, _Snape had bit his acerbic tongue as well_. _No one wanted her pissed off and hormonal at the same time_. Hence why her fourth year had been nasty behind the scenes. The mere fact that everyone save for four students thought she actually entered herself into the damned tournament made it _open season on the entire school_. The Twins were taken _off the leash she kept them on_. McGonagall was horrified to learn that what she had been dealing with was the Twins _toned down_.

Malfoy creating those buttons...well Heiress Black had taken him to task _in public_ , and written a letter to his mother explaining that if her damned son didn't learn some discretion and tact the Peverell line would be declaring a blood feud against all _blood Malfoys_. Apparently Narcissa had not been happy to learn about what her son had really been up to, as _Danae had sent her memories_.

Atlantica:

Danae groans when she gets turned into a mermaid with a red scaled tail, and her seashell bra was colored red as well. Sora became a merman with a blue scaled tail, Goofy a sea turtle, and Donald a cephalopod. Even with Danae's necklace some of the local mermales start to chat her up. Ariel, youngest princess of Atlantica, was about to intervene when Sora does so himself. _Thoroughly explaining through violence that Danae was HIS_. Ariel giggles as she watches Sora deal with the interlopers in his _territory_ , " Possessive, huh? "

" To be fair he gave me this necklace as a birthday gift, and a subtle means of claiming me as well. He wears a more masculine crown. I'm Danae, the turtle is Goofy, and the cephalopod is Donald. That's Sora _explaining why I'm off limits to the local Idiots_. "

Ariel's father arrives just then, Ariel was quick to explain what was happening, and Triton sighs at this, " Can't really blame the lad for defending someone he has subtly claimed. Youth these days. "

Danae snorts, " Dealing with those my age is better than dealing with meddling old fools that treat others like chess pieces, and only filter out information when they deem it necessary. "

Triton looks at her more closely, " Have experience with that, do you? "

" Ample. I'm Danae, that's Sora. "

Seeing Sora throw one of the mermen into a pillar head first has Triton wincing, and then Sora dodges the second one with ease before sending him after the other one. " King Triton, do you hear from the Merpeople in the Black Lake? "

Triton looks at the raven haired mermaid, " Ah, you're from _that school_. "

" I was the fourth champion. " Danae states softly.

That told Triton that the merpeople visiting were not actually merpeople. They had taken that form to blend in. He'd heard stirrings of things happening, and there were those damned Heartless as well. The only thing Sora had done so far was deal with the two males that had gone after his girl, and that was it. Triton spies the necklace around Sora's neck, and shakes his head, had they thought the pair were siblings? Honestly, boys these days. Triton observes the four visitors, if Hedwig felt she was needed she'd appear, she had stayed on the Gummi Ship with Chip and Dale. " I would like to ask a favor of you four, help me find out what Ursula is up to, and I will reveal where what you seek is. "

Sora currently had the Three Wishes Keychain attached to his Keyblade for the moment. Danae still had Chaos Creator, she _really loved that form of her Keyblade_. She would use the base form in Traverse Town, though Sora would cycle through them. Mostly so he could get used to all the different forms his Keyblade could take. "

" We can do that. " Sora says.

" Sebastian will show you the way. "

" We're gonna need another magic user, and if I'm right about you being Herc's cousin Ariel will have plenty of Magic. " Danae says.

" Met Hercules already, have you? "

" Yep, helped him deal with the overgrown pet of Hades. " Sora admits.

" You'll look after my youngest daughter? " Triton asks.

" I generally introduce Sora as my Knight to any royalty we meet, as I do happen to have been born into nobility. I'm mostly teaching him all that stuff just in case. Though if you could handle the male portion of that it would be appreciated. "

Triton groans, " I _despise_ dealing with lesser nobles. "

" You do know how to cut them down to size with well placed words, and looks, right. Sora needs to learn how to deal with them on his own, when I'm not around, and he can get away with defending my honor, as I am the last of my father's three lines, two married in, I have one through Right of Magical Conquest, and I'm my magically bound godfather's Heiress as well. " Danae deadpans.

Sora groans, " Will we really have to deal with that nonsense? "

" Dark Tosser. " is Danae's only response.

" Damn. " Sora responds, " Ursula first. I get the distinct feeling I'm going to want to blast things before my upper crust dealing with pretentious assholes lessons are over with. "

Ariel giggles at this, " What rank would you be, Danae? "

" All I know is that most everyone is a Lord or Lady. I was too busy trying to stay alive to do much research. " Danae admits, " A fellow heiress took it upon herself to teach me the little tricks all noble born girls learn once she realized I had been raised a commoner. "

" Who raised you if not your parents? " Sebastian asks her.

" My magic hating maternal relatives. Aunt Petunia, her husband, Vernon, and then their boorish oaf of a son, Dudley. " is the response.

" Sebastian! " Ariel reprimands, she understood the loss of a parent, she still had her father, and her sisters, but not her mother, Queen Athena.

The group of six sets out, Flounder, Ariel's best friend staying behind, as he would be of no help. Well honed instincts have Danae swimming for Ariel, and Teleporting out of there, just barely avoiding Ursula's familiars Flotsam and Jetsam. Danae swears under her breath when she realizes they had been separated from the others, and she calls forth her Keyblade. Chaos Creator flashes as it fends off the attacks heading for them, and Ariel uses Thunder Potion to great effect, and she also uses Aero Potion as well. Danae was grateful that Ariel had MP Haste and Lucky Strike as supporting abilities, along with the Cure Potion as well.

Still, the Heartless that had just arrived along with the eels were backing them into a corner, so to speak. Suddenly Danae tosses Ariel out of the throng, and lets loose. She defeats the Heartless, but Flotsam and Jetsam wrap around her, shocking her badly, " Danae, no! " Ariel calls out.

Ursula arrives just then, cackling, " A Keyblade bearer is a marvelous prize. "

Sora freezes just as he finishes off another batch of Heartless as Danae's Heart calls to his. He switches out Keychains for Mother's Love, and Teleports away, arriving behind Ursula, and slashing her with Mother's Love. Meanwhile Flotsam and Jetsam are forced to let go of Danae as they start to smoke. Lily was pissed, and making it known. Danae just floats there once freed, and Sora wastes no time in swimming around Ursula, wrapping his left arm around Danae on the move, and going over to Ariel. He Teleports away, only Donald had Raise as a spell. " Oh boy, what happened? " Donald asks.

" Flotsam and Jetsam electrocuted her after she got me out of the middle of the swarm of Heartless. Then Ursula appeared, and she wanted to take Danae. " Ariel answers.

Sora's eyes flash, " Not on my watch. I'll kill Ursula first. "

" Raise! " Donald says, and Danae moans as she comes to.

" I _hate my paternal family luck_! " Danae snaps, " Now where is that damned sea witch! She's about to get bitch slapped. Hedwig, I need you! "

Hedwig appears in her true form, wondering why her adoptive chick has summoned her until Danae is in front of Ursula. The Ice Phoenix goes straight after the electric eels while her magical focuses on the sea witch. Danae doesn't even bother with her Keyblade, she brings out Jafar's former stave, and now hers, " Hydrohelix! "

Ursula gets caught up in a whirlpool of power though she does send a bolt towards Danae. Danae bats it aside, and the others are treated to a battle between witches. Danae's Black Blood was at the fore, and she went for the heavy hitting, damage dealing humiliation factor. Sora's hands start twitching, and he groans internally. _Why was Danae being such a badass a seriously major turn on for him_? Triton, attracted by all the power being slung around can only watch in stunned awe as the adolescent human holds her own with Ursula. Then to his amazement the spirit of his wife appears when Danae gets done playing, and finishes the fight. The devastation she unleashed...well, Sora would be initiating one helluva hot makeout session once they got back onto the Gummi Ship.

-Danae Potter, I thank you for watching out for my youngest daughter. You put yourself at great personal risk to protect her. Allow me to give you this in return.- Queen Athena says.

Danae finds herself looking at a seashell shaped Keychain with a shield on it, -This Keychain is known as Selfless Defender, use it well, young one. Sora, you are the glue that holds her together, never forget that.- Queen Athena turns to her youngest daughter,-My Ariel, how you've grown. Never let anyone tell you that I'm not so very proud of you. You're just as headstrong as your prideful fool of a father. He gets to be too much call your grandfather, or worse, your grandmother. They'll set him to rights. I love you, my Ariel. Triton, our little girl is growing up, and you need to accept this.-

" Yes, dear. " Triton says.

After Sora gets his dealing with highborn society males lessons they're lead to Ariel's Grotto where Triton reveals the Keyhole, Danae and Sora seal it, and Ariel gives Sora the Crabhammer Keychain, " I'm so glad to know there are other worlds, and that you and Danae hail from them. I know somehow, some way I'll finally get to travel to different worlds. Take care of yourselves, Sora, Danae, Donald, Goofy. " Ariel says.

" We'll be back, if only so I can finally have someone I can get some decent Girl Talk from. You like adventure, mischief, yeah, we'll get along just fine. " Danae says as she hugs Ariel.

They beam back aboard the Gummi Ship though Danae had left a present for Ariel, a mirror charmed so they could still talk to each other.

Gummi Ship:

Danae sees the look in Sora's eyes, and adds several privacy wards to the sofa of the Gummi Ship even as they take their shoes off. Sora practically tackled her in his haste to demonstrate his _approval of Danae acting like a badass_. Needless to say this would be the first time they go to second base, as Sora _really liked it when Danae let out her inner Black Bitch_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 9

Traverse Town:

Danae and Sora were out testing out their new Keyblades on the Heartless that kept spawning. If they were also enjoying themselves...well their older friends pretended not to notice. Though Danae was working out her _numerous anger issues_ on the Heartless with Sora's full approval. Their mindscape date had gone well though memory Riku had actually shown up just as Sora was getting ready to kiss Danae. Sora had no way of knowing that the actual Riku had shuddered for no apparent reason when Sora beat up his memory self for cock and romance blocking Sora.

By this point Maleficent has found Kairi, and has earned Riku's total loyalty. The couple had discovered that Selfless Defender would protect Danae whenever she would throw herself into the path of danger for the sake of someone else without even a thought to herself. That actually relieved Sora, as he was starting to realize his girlfriend would never put herself first...unless she ended up pregnant. That thought almost bowled him over, though he keeps fighting. He could actually see himself raising children with Danae. He honestly hadn't even really considered anything that far into the future until just then. He could see no one else as the mother of his children. Looked like there was going to be a whole new dimension to his fantasies now. Of course, seeing Danae as a mermaid _had not helped when it came to those dreams, dammit_.

She was wearing his black and gray over jacket once again, and the decidedly primal male part of him _liked that she preferred his jacket_. Yes, it was big on her, but it looked good on her. Sora had changed the color of his shoes to black for today, he officially loved the color change charm. He actually had on a gray jumpsuit, purple and black over jacket, along with his necklace. He was ever so grateful Danae had managed to bring some of his clothes along with her. Though thanks to color change charms he could also mix it up that way as well. Danae did happen to bring along Household Charms for the Busy and Vexed with her. This meant they were able to keep their own clothes clean with magic, and it saved time when they had to be focusing on getting to different worlds, and sealing the Keyholes.

They do swing by the home of Pongo and Perdita though to check on all the puppies they had found over the course of their adventures. Seeing Danae actually drop to the floor and play with the five of the fifteen puppies Perdita had actually given birth to, Patch, Lucky, Pepper, Rolly, and Freckles, warmed Sora's Heart. " Thank you for helping to find our pups, biological and adopted. " Pongo says to Sora.

" It's the right thing to do. Danae had the misfortune of being orphaned too young to really have proper memories of her parents, save for the night they died to save her. She never really had a chance to be a child, so if letting her play with the puppies gives her even a bit of that I'm all for it. She _never got to play as a child_. " Sora says.

" How horrible, whom would do such a thing? " Perdita asks.

" Her mother's older sister, humans generally do not give birth to multiples all that often. Petunia didn't want to raise her sister's child, and yet was given no choice in the matter. Danae was treated as though she didn't matter save to cook, clean, and do her boorish oaf of a cousin's homework. She practically has no sense of self-worth all thanks to her mother's sister and the woman's mate, Vernon. "

" How horrid, and I thought that devil woman was horrible. " Perdita says, watching the human female with her pups.

" She really doesn't like English Pitbulls though. Vernon's sister Marge breeds them to be vicious, and her prized one, Ripper, chased her up a tree when she was seven. None of the adults even attempted to help her, and Ripper damn near took a good hunk out of her left leg too. She was just faster than he was. " Sora says, smiling when he sees Danae laughing as she plays with the puppies. He was glad she was finally getting some strong happy memories.

Both adult dalmatians wince, that was a good reason to not like a breed. " You're both welcome here whenever you wish to stop by. " Pongo states.

" Thanks, being able to play without being judged is really helping Danae. " Sora admits. He had never, in the time he had known her, or the memories she let him see, seen her this carefree save for when she was on her broom. Danae was laughing as though she didn't have a care in the world, and though he knew he should be rounding her up to leave, he found he couldn't just yet. He could let her have a few more minutes before their responsibilities to the Worlds at Large took precedence again. He was content to watch her regain part of the childhood she had never been allowed. She would never fully regain the innocence she had lost too soon, but she could get small pieces of it back when she could let her well hidden inner child out. He knew that until she met him she would have been judged harshly for acting like this. He was letting her act how she wanted to without judging her, and if that meant letting her act like a Chaotic Troll he would.

Quite frankly her being a Chaotic Neutral was phenomenal, as the way she had been raised, she could have easily gone the Chaotic Evil Route. Danae Potter only ever wanted a family whom loved her, nothing more, nothing less. Since she couldn't have parents, she'd found surrogate siblings, and had almost immediately bonded with her magically bound godfather, and her surrogate werewolf uncle. It pained Sora that she had honestly thought she would never have non-familial love or receive it in return. Being away from her home world was helping her far more than hurting her. She was actually able to give vent to her feelings, and not just bottle them up. She wasn't being forced to do the right thing when all she wanted to do was be selfish. Hogwarts, the Castle itself, had given her a home, made her feel safe, even when she wasn't. It was Hogwarts that had made certain her past self didn't realize what was happening with that mess with the Dementors, Hogwarts that ensured Fawkes would bring the Sorting Hat to her.

The castle had hidden her when she needed to cry, when she could no longer pretend being ostracized wasn't hurting her anymore. Now she had Sora, someone that understood she was _human, and had the full range of human emotions as well_. If being childish helped her heal then dammit Sora would let her be childish, and blast anyone that made fun of her for it. Danae had been forced to grow up far too soon, and was just now getting the chance to make up for it, if only a little. Danae would only vent in the safety of the mindscapes, where only Sora could _see her_. Goofy was the one she was warming up to quicker, if only because he took his cues from Sora on how to handle Danae. Admittedly when it came to magic she and Donald _were far too similar for Sora's mellow_. There was also the fact that Danae cackling maniacally _turned him on_.

He was very quickly getting used to being painfully aroused, and not being able to _do anything about it_. If this meant he was a little more brutal in dealing with Heartless...no one was to know why. He was _really beginning to hate his hormones_. Danae extricates herself from Patch, Pepper, Rolly, Lucky, and Freckles, promising to come back when she could. Sora Teleports them to the hotel, and the room they made sure to pay for, in advance. " I just realized we haven't found Traverse Town's Keyhole yet, 'Nae. " Sora remarks.

Danae cocks her head to the side as she thinks about this, and realizes he was right. " I suppose we should find it then, and seal it, huh. "

Sora wraps his arms around her midriff from behind, propping his chin on her head, he was just barely taller than her. Danae lays her hands on top of his as she relaxes into him, they only had a few stolen moments like this. Maybe, one day they could have a date in the waking world. Yes, she'd had a hard life, but if all that meant getting to meet Sora, she'd go through it all over again. Sora _was the single best thing to ever happen to her_. Now that Danae had a taste of freedom, of _being accepted for whom she really is_ , she would damned well DESTROY anyone whom tried to take that away from her.

" Guess we should go see Cid, maybe sell off some of the Gummi Pieces we don't need. " Sora muses softly, dropping a gentle kiss on Danae's neck, and she tilts her head to give him better access as well. Sora knew very well that Danae'd had very little in the way of positive physical affection, and he was a very _tactile_ person. It was slow going getting Danae used to him being so close to her, but their sharing a bed helped her to learn what his power felt like, so she was beginning to learn whenever he was approaching. He still had to take things slow when approaching her, she had learned touch was dangerous, and it was only now that she was beginning to understand that touch could be pleasant as well. Even in the midst of hormonally charged passion Sora took things slow, easing her into the physical side of their relationship.

Pulling away from her was hard, he just wanted one solid hour where he could just hold her, that wasn't on the sofa of the Gummi Ship. He had intended for them to head out just then, but he made the mistake of meeting Danae's eyes, and he _couldn't_ fight the pull between them. The instant their lips met a sense of peace washes over him. He nibbles on her lower lip, and slides his tongue past when she allows him entrance. There was no heated passion this time, this was the bond showing itself in a more physical way. Their magic rises up, and twines around their crown necklaces. Sora's around Danae's and Danae's around Sora's. A Deterrent, if you will against them being sent anywhere against their will. Should someone try to reclaim Danae through a ritual, Sora's magic would rise up in defense. Ancient Magick was behind this occurrence, it _knew things. It knew those of well-meaning intentions just might try to send Danae back to her world against her will_. By nudging their bond in this way Ancient Magick was ensuring that nothing would happen to break Danae Potter.

Sora's help was needed to deal with the mess that had become Magical Britain, mostly because _Danae would not go back without him_. If she could she'd leave them all to rot, but since she was the subject of a Magic be damned prophecy she had to clean up the mess the previous generations made of things. This meant she could, and would end the more Inbred of the Idiots in as graphic a manner as she could devise. Of course, this is only the plan until she and Maleficent discover they're related, and the Dark Sorceress decides to step in, _and deal with things herself_. Danae would have to end the Dark Idiot herself, but _Maleficent would handle his thralls_.

Sora slowly ends the kiss, " Ready to seal the Heart of Traverse Town, 'Nae? "

" I am, Sora. Let's get this done. " Danae says.

Sora smiles, what he felt for Danae gave him more power than would be believed possible. The Keyblade received power from the Heart, and his Keyblade was Light aligned, and nothing was Lighter than Love, especially True Love. Time had no meaning when True Soul Mates were involved. Sometimes all it took was one meeting to change the course of everything. Donald and Goofy are more than ready to head out, and they visit Cid to sell some Gummi Ship pieces they didn't need. They're sent off to investigate the Bell in the town, and ringing it three times reveals the Keyhole. Of course, Danae has Selfless Defender out the instant she sees the Guard Armor. What they weren't expecting after they beat the damned thing was for it to turn into an entirely different Heartless, that used the same parts as the Guard Armor.

This Heartless' body is made of identical components to the Guard Armor, the key difference between the two being that its Armor's are inverted. Thus, its torso is upside down, with the collar-like additive now being on its underside. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is the only part of its body that is not actually inverted, but instead its faceplate drops down. This exposes that the Heartless does in fact share the pitch-black face and glowing yellow eyes of other Heartless. Both of the Gauntlets now act as the Opposite Armor's legs, and it walks on its hands. The Hammerlegs take the places of its arms, and its feet replace its armored hands, seemingly converting into pincers. Curiously, the Opposite Armor's Heartless emblem is right side-up, despite it being the Guard Armor's torso flipped upside-down. However, viewing its model in Jiminy's Journal reveals it to have two heartless emblems, one on the front, and an upside down one on its back.

Danae was the only one to see the danger Donald was in, and she Teleported while running, tackling the mage out of the way, and Selfless Defender shields them both as they're pinned down, " Sora, a little HELP would be appreciated! " Danae calls out, the shield Selfless Defender provided was about to give out.

Sora switches his Keychains to get Mother's Love back, and leaps into the air, then he Teleports, casts Phalanx, and goes through his forms, beating the Torso of the Heartless back away from his friends. " Thanks, Sora. " Donald says.

" Yeah, thanks. " Danae says, and she springs into action, Sora flanking her.

The former legs, now turned arms, trap them back to back. Both twirl their Keyblades defensively, Sora needed some space to use Mother's Love fully, and he couldn't summon either right now. Hedwig fires off a spear of ice at the one new arm, and cryoports away. Donald was handling one new leg while Goofy handled the other one. Neither teen was expecting to get caught in one of the arms, which were now pincer like. " Sora! Danae! " Donald calls out in concern, even as he destroys his foot like opponent.

Both teens eyes are clenched shut as the pincer squeezes ever harder. Unseen to anyone Lily Potter's spirit is watching this in concern. She couldn't be watching as her little girl died, could she? Sora and Danae reach for their magic at the same time, and it explodes out from them. Both thrust their arms away from their bodies, visible waves of power blasting out in all directions as the pair link their left hands, spin around in midair, and level their Keyblades at the arm that had caught them. A white orb of power emits from Sora's while a gray orb emits from Danae's, like one would fire off a weapon without knowing the recoil they fire at the same time, " Shadowed Heart's Light! "

The combined attack launches forward, and decimates the arm that had grabbed them, and as an added surprise they could telekinetically control the blast, and direct it though the remaining pieces as well. Once the Heartless was gone the teens seal the Keyhole, and then drop to the ground like rocks until Donald manages to slow their descent. " Donald, how did they do that anyhow? " Goofy asks.

Donald frowns thoughtfully, " I'm not sure, maybe Master Merlin will know. "

Lily sighs in relief, her baby was safe. The pair run into a problem when they go to move their friends, Sora's automatic defense kicked in, and his Keyblade slashes out, " Gawrsh, maybe you should just transport them, Donald. "

Donald sighs, but does so. " What happened? " Leon asks.

" One Heartless turned into another, and it caught Sora and Danae, then some magicky thing happened, they freed themselves, beat the Heartless, sealed the Keyhole, and then collapsed. Did I miss anything, Donald? " Goofy asks.

" That about covers it. " Donald admits.

Sora had only just managed to wrap his left arm around Danae before they collapsed from the magic they used.

 **Mindscapes:**

 **" 'Nae, do you have any idea what the Hell just happened? " Sora asks her.**

 **Danae sighs, " No, I don't, all I know is that I was not going to be squeezed to death. I wanted to escape, and my magic responded. "**

 **Sora frowns at this, " For me, I couldn't let you die, even if the price of you living happened to be my life. "**

 **" I'm not worth that, Sora. "**

 **" You are to me! " Sora fires back immediately.**

 **The passion behind that exclamation stuns Danae into silence, her eyes widening in shock. Sora knew Danae couldn't bear the thought of others being hurt because of her. It was part of why she always took the hit if she could. " You're worth it to me, 'Nae. " Sora repeats quieter, but still with the same amount of passion. This was as close as he could get to actually admitting out loud, even in their shared mindscapes, that he happened to be in LOVE with her.**

 **The only ones that had ever felt like that about her were her parents. If she were to be truly honest with herself it had been the mere thought of losing Sora that had her desperately reaching for her magic, for anything that could save him if they both couldn't be saved. Danae couldn't admit that just yet, not out loud in any format. Their Magic, Hearts, and Souls had responded at the same time, allowing them greater access to their full power as Keyblade Bearers. They were still growing into their powers, learning their Keyblades...they were rookies for the moment. The love they held for each other gave them far greater power than they ever would have had apart.**

 **He lets Danae come to him, he knew she was having a hard time reconciling the fact that he loved her enough to sacrifice himself so she could continue to live. He'd do his damnedest to LIVE for her though. If losing her would destroy him, then Danae losing him would shatter her beyond repair. He knew he was the Light in her life, as she brought Shadows into his, Shadows that were needed. Had anyone told Sora he'd feel this strongly for anyone at fourteen he would have scoffed. The depth of his feelings scared him, he could only imagine how much more terrifying it was for Danae, whom didn't even have the memory of the love her parents had for her. She knew they had because they willingly sacrificed themselves for her, but she had never actually experienced unconditional love that she could remember.**

 **Danae knew she would actually have to act this time. By stepping forward she would be accepting all that Sora represented for her, stepping backwards she'd be running away. Danae digs deep and finds her Gryffindor Courage. True courage was finding the will to act in spite of how utterly terrified you were. Sora saw the exact moment Danae made her choice, her emerald eyes glittering in conviction. He doesn't even brace himself as she launches at him, letting them fall into the sand, laughing in relief. Though he gets stunned into inaction when Danae becomes the aggressor for once. Shock gets shoved aside quickly as Sora responds to her kiss. His hands working to unbraid her hair deftly. Keeping his hands occupied with her hair meant he didn't let them wander anywhere else, and as much as he really wanted to let them wander, deep down he knew Danae wasn't ready for that, not yet.**

 **Kissing was something else entirely, though having her on top...it was seriously testing his resolve. Once her hair is loose he locks his hands in it, as difficult as it was he'd wait for Danae to give him permission. Letting her call the shots with their physical relationship was the single most difficult thing he'd ever done. She did seem to have a thing for his shoulders though. His groan of disappointment turns into a hum of approval as her lips travel lower, down his jaw, and then his neck. It was when she started sucking on his pulse point that all coherent thought fled, all he could do was enjoy the ride. Danae was only tangentially aware of Sora's reaction to her current actions, though she does make a note of it, just to see if his astral self reacted the same way as his physical self did.**

 **Only once she was satisfied with her work does she pull away to admire her handiwork. Then she snuggles into him, oh, she was well aware of his physical reaction to her ministrations, baggy clothing or not, she was currently on top of him, and he had liked what she had done. She knew he was giving her the control in their physical relationship, letting her dictate the pace. When his hands start carding through her hair she knows he's recovered somewhat. Sora honestly had no idea his carotid pulse point was that sensitive. He just knew this was going to enhance certain dreams of his.**

 **Exit Mindscapes:**

Using magic Donald gets the teens comfortable on the floor where they happened to be. Getting near Sora when he was asleep, and Danae was nearby was a nightmare. Naturally this meant vocally waking them up, _especially Sora_. Sora's instinctive desire to protect Danae meant that anyone coming upon them got a nasty surprise should they not know about his habit of attacking first, asking questions later. Cid had nearly lost an arm before they learned that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 10

Gummi Ship:

Sora pouts at the fact that Danae was piloting again, he'd gotten used to being able to just cuddle with her. He sighs internally, he knew they needed Danae's flying skills for this Gummi Route, it didn't mean he had to like it though. They had met Pinocchio in the Item's Shop, the puppet that Jiminy acted as a conscience for. Danae, unlike himself, rocked at piloting the Gummi Ship. The world they come upon this time looks like a giant Jack-O-Lantern.

Halloweentown:

Danae groans when she realizes she has the stereotypical witch's outfit on, including the damned hat, but then she sees Sora has been turned into a vampire, she's only partially aware that Goofy is frankenstein like, and Donald is a mummy. It was Sora's new look that had her full attention. Hedwig had stayed on board, her chick would have plenty of help here. To the surprise of Donald and Goofy Danae drags Sora into a kiss, and this was no innocent kiss either. The feeling in the air was almost like they were intruding on something rather private. Sora was liking the fact that Danae's hair was in fact down. Maybe they'd have to visit Halloweentown more often if she liked his look here. Once Danae finally can tear herself away from Sora they enter Halloweentown proper, raiding every treasure chest they found, except for one that was a different color. Instead Danae switches it for a barrel that a certain pair of Twins were hiding behind, and yelps on dismay can be heard, " Serves you two right for thinking you can prank me. Hedwig filled me in on a few things. "

Danae finds herself sandwiched between her older surrogate twin brothers, " We were so worried…" Fred starts.

" Once we realized you never returned from the third task. " George finishes.

Danae Teleports over to Sora, leaving the Twins to comically fall over, " So these two are your brothers? " Sora asks her, moaning internally.

" They are. Fred and George Weasley, this is Sora, _my boyfriend_. Fair warning, he can give as good as he receives, he's just not as overt about it. Sora, these two chuckleheads are my older surrogate twin brothers Frederick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley. Now, where's Padfoot so I can introduce the two of them? "

" Marauders Mayhem Prank Shop, we run the competing prank shop. " Fred answers.

Sora and Danae were in the Twins' Prank Shop, Terror Twins Turmoil before he even finished speaking, and then George, once he gets into the shop hands Danae a money pouch from the Goblins, " Gringotts is setting up a branch here in Halloweentown, all your Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts will convert into Munny. "

The cackling Danae and Sora let off when they realized they weren't limited in what they could buy actually _terrified the denizens of Halloweentown_ Donald and Goofy shudder, now they were beginning to understand just why _Sora loved Danae's Chaotic Trolling Ways_. Then Danae does something that on Earth sends McGonagall to the highest proof scotch she could find, Danae summons Cheshire Cat, and introduces him to the Twins. That brought Sirius and Remus apparating over to the Twins' shop, they sensed an Unholy Alliance being made, and wanted in. Sora and Danae had already bought one of everything, each, and it was all placed into Danae's enchanted bag. In Christmastown Santa Claus shudders while a visiting Winter Spirit cackles in delight, and makes his way to the Halloweentown door in Christmastown.

Jack Frost finds the cause of the Unholy Alliance Being Made, and cackles even louder, leave it to Danae to pull something like this, and damn the Cheshire Cat meeting Jack Skellington...he loved his little hellion. " Say, is any Mayhem Purveyor allowed in on this Unholy Alliance? "

" Jack Frost, you are always welcome in Halloweentown, and come, join in. " Jack Skellington says.

Danae tackles the Winter Spirit, " Just so you know, I was the one to give Hedwig the ability to hide as a Snowy Owl, all the better to protect you from the old coot's manipulations. Thanks for looking after her, Sora. "

" I knew I didn't imagine you. " Sora admits.

Everyone else can only watch at the forming of an Unholy Alliance the likes of which had never been seen before. The other Holiday rulers pale, and the Easter Bunny bolts for the nearest stronghold. He wanted nothing to do with the Chaos that was about to be unleashed. Cupid/Eros groans, why the Hell was there a pair of True Soul Mates in that Unholy Alliance? He couldn't turn tail and run even if he wanted to. Sirius does take the time to question Sora about his intentions towards Danae. Still, those that worshipped order shuddered as one. BAD THINGS were about to happen, at least in their opinions.

Poor Goofy gets stunned when Donald joins, as almost everyone could use magic, and Jack Frost was all for teaching Danae, Donald, and Sora how to be bigger menaces with his domains. He also gives Danae an icicle charm that will never melt to summon him, while teaching all three Cryohelix. " Mr. Frost, do visit Wonderland sometime. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun to cause mayhem or talk, it matters not. " Cheshire Cat says.

Danae also gets a new Keychain from Winter's King, Twinetender's Tempest. Danae had never used the blessing she had received from him, save to survive freezing cold temperatures. With Twinetender's Tempest Jack could subtly train her winter powers. This meant Danae was fully capable of summoning small scale snow storms. Danae had been his first believer, and she had almost died due to being locked out of the house, and the doghouse had been boarded shut so she couldn't seek shelter there either. The other seasonal rulers had frowned upon it, but Jack had given her Winter's Blessing.

Jack couldn't visit as often as he had wanted, but he did have a tendency to make sure Danae knew he still cared. Meeting Sora had been mere chance as he'd brought snow to Destiny Islands once, and never again. Sora had seen him though, making him Jack's second believer. That was when they saw the motionless Heartless, apparently the Halloween King wanted to use them to make Halloween _really scary_. Dr. Finklestein was even researching how to control the Heartless, and not make them dangerous. This meant the four visitors get a tour by Luna Lovegood, and her new minions Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Yes, Luna Lovegood, Danae's adorably eccentric surrogate little sister now had minions, and apprentices in the art of driving the logical up the wall by being _off the wall_.

Oogie Boogie was not happy that his minions had been usurped from him, but trying to get them back from Luna gave him headaches. " You're good for her. I haven't seen her this happy for this long ever. Be wary of the master of the master though. He has no understanding for the Shadows, and even less for what you and my sister share. "

Sora would only understand that comment a year later when he has to keep his girlfriend from hexing Yen Sid into the next millennium. If Luna was already working on a runic array that would give Nobodies Hearts and Lives of their own...well, there was no one to call her on it. She did ask Jack Frost to find the girl by the name of Naminé. Luna had no problems in throwing in several monkey wrenches early on. Sora would still get his memories scrambled, but DiZ would not be the one working with Naminé to restore them. Sora would still be in the Fake Twilight Town, that much couldn't change, and Naminé would still work to restore all of his memories correctly, only his memories of Danae would remain untouched, protected by their bond.

DiZ would be kept far away after he created the fake Twilight Town, and more importantly the real Roxas would never end up in Organization XIII. No, Danae would find him, and bring him to Halloweentown where they would proceed to screw things over because they could. Oh, Xemnas would have _a Roxas_ , but not the one he wanted, and _needed_. That was in the future though, the not too distant future at that. Luna could accurately _See_ what was to come, and she knew the separation from her other half would hurt her sister. If she happened to place a few hentai manga in Danae's bag...well, Sora would only thank her for it later.

Once the tour is over Danae sets up the Twins' Shop as her Warp point, home base if you will. She'd be able to return no matter what. She does get to introduce Sora to Neville as well, and hands him a bag with Paopu Tree seeds in it, she'd gathered them just for him as well. Dobby was over the Moon his mistress was as safe as she could be, though other than Luna Dobby was the only one to see the bond between them until they're about ready to leave, then Sirius sees it as well, " Don'ts be hesitating to call on Dobby, Master Sora. Dobby will come if Dobby can. "

Sora smiles at this, " Take care of that old hound and the wolf for 'Nae, alright. They're the only connection she has left to her parents. "

Dobby nods eagerly, and pops away. They get called to the lab to help locate the ingredients to create a Heart for the Heartless. Danae groans, dropping her head onto Sora's shoulder, this was going to end badly, _she just knew it_. Still she goes with them, to gather the different ingredients the mad doctor wants, which includes Forget Me Nots from Sally. Danae was using Twinetender's Tempest since a certain Winter King was present to rein things back in if necessary. Sora does notice her eyes and hair take on a frosted look as she uses her Keyblade's new form. Winter's King sees his look, " Temporary side effect of using my blessing on her, Sora. I made certain the effects were only temporary because of her so-called relatives. "

Sora nods even as they battle their way through the Heartless since Oogie Boogie had gained a new minion in the form of Corpse Kid. Corpse Kid had stolen the fake Heart before it could be used to control the Heartless the way the Halloween King wanted. This meant they had to fight their way to Oogie Boogie's home, and deal with him. A certain Winter King had discovered that his Funballs didn't work on the Heartless, much to his dismay. That just meant he sent bolts of frost that resembled lightning at the Heartless along with icicle barrages, disappearing in snow flurries, and reappearing where least expected. As Winter's King had told Donald he _ruled over Winter on all Worlds_. He also happened to be a spirit and was not restricted in the same sense as a mortal would be.

Dealing with Oogie had been a nightmare, he merged with his home after they beat him the first damned time. By the time they were done with him even the fun loving Winter's King was _annoyed_. An annoyed Jack Frost was _NOT A GOOD THING_! Hence why Danae initiated a prank war with him. Sora groans internally as he watches the chaotic carnage, dear Magic, what was it about his girlfriend causing Chaos that made him incapable of _looking away_. Seeing her turn her godfather into her godmother almost broke his restraint. The pumpkin decorations were allowed to talk, so was everything else inanimate as well. Tongues were frozen to windows, citizens were slipping on ice, snowmen were brought to life...Sora's eyes were so wide with lust it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to not tackle Danae, and Teleport her onto the Gummi Ship.

Gummi Ship:

When Danae said her goodbyes, and got the Winter King back in a better mood Sora had received the Pumpkinhead Keychain from Halloween's King Sora is a mass of wanting, rioting, _seething_ hormones. The mere fact that Sora somehow was able to not just _toss her onto the sofa, or slam her into the side of the ship_ spoke volumes of how strong his will happened to be. Instead he gently grabs onto her right wrist, and leads her to the sofa. The fact that he was _trembling with Need_ , well, Danae honestly hadn't realized her Chaotic Trolling ways _affected him quite that much_. Danae ends up ratcheting up the privacy wards by a lot. The fact that he was restraining himself even now showed just how much he respected her, " Sora, _I trust you_. "

He had her pinned to the sofa the _instant he understood what she was really saying_. She was letting him _touch her how he so desperately needed to right now_. He'd stick to second base, but dammit all he _was going to burn some of his lust out_. He had never _dreamed_ _she could turn him on this much_. One hand keeps Danae's arms pinned above her head while the other explores her developing curves, he _really, really_ loved the fact she wore tube tops. It made it so much easier to do what he wanted to do. He almost cursed aloud when he realized she actually wore strapless bras under her tube tops. If he happened to discover Danae's girls were a hot zone for her...well, it was well worth it in his opinion.

Olympus Coliseum:

The Coliseum had been repaired, and they were all being put through their individual training by Phil at the moment, though Phil doesn't make the mistake of trying to keep Sora and Danae separated. The dynamic between them had changed just enough since the last time they had been there that he knew it was better to let them watch each other train. They had gotten better fighting as a group too. Then again fighting Heartless would do that. They all rest before they decide to go through the Phil Cup at the Coliseum. They also make sure they have enough items as well. Danae has Twinetender's Tempest equipped, and Sora almost cackles when they tear through the opposition easily between Mother's Love and Twinetender's Tempest, then comes the final fight of the Phil Cup against an Armored Torso, four Yellow Opera Heartless, and four Blue Requiem Heartless.

Phil can only stare in disbelief when Danae actually summons a snowstorm, and then casts Cryohelix as well. This doesn't effect the Blue Requiem Heartless, but that was what the others were for. Danae's storm and Cryohelix combo eliminate the Yellow Opera immediately, and the Armored Torso's health keeps going down from Cryohelix even as Danae seems to attack the Torso from all sides at once by having frozen the ground beneath her, and then skating on it. Each hit did more damage as Danae's speed was put into them as well. Danae lands the final hit as a slash, and lands away from the torso with her right arm still extended from her final blow. She stands up and twirls Twinetender's Tempest. They learned Gravity for winning the Phil Cup as a team, and then Sora decides to do the solo trial as well getting them a Mythril Shard. They decided to come back and do the timed trial later.

Gummi Ship:

Danae flies them back to Traverse Town at high speed, causing even Chip and Dale to call her insane, " Oh hush, or I'll see if I can't find Gadget. "

The chipmunk brothers fall quiet immediately, both wondering how she even _knew about Gadget_. " Just so you two don't die from curiosity your adventures with Gadget, Monty, and Zipper were seen by a Seer, and turned into a cartoon for the masses to enjoy. I only got to enjoy two cartoons growing up, and that was one of them. Oh, and Chip, Dale was always my favorite since he knew how to kick back and relax. "

Chip is left spluttering in the engine room while Dale is laughing his furry ass off. " What was the other cartoon? "

" Duck Tales, which chronicles the adventures of Donald's nephews while living with their Great-Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Duckburg. " Danae answers.

Donald blinks even as Danae whips through another hairpin turn by dodging obstacles in her path. " I don't want to know. " Donald decides.

Danae grins, " I really want to introduce Scrooge to the Goblins, they'd get along famously. "

Traverse Town:

Scrooge McDuck straightens as he can sense the acquisition of more capital. He rubs his hands together eagerly, and to his surprise the sense of capital acquisition is coming from the human girl with his nephew Donald. Danae smirks when she spots him, " I can introduce you to beings that take the protection of Gold, and other precious metals and gems just as seriously as you do. Hell, they'd probably give you a high level vault as well. "

" You don't say, Lassie. "

Halloweentown:

Lord Ragnok comes alert, " Ready everyone for a high level client. This venture will prove to be quite profitable for the Goblin Nation. "

Traverse Town:

As Danae and Scrooge are talking Sora, Donald, and Goofy can only watch on in horror. Apparently Danae was something of a business shark, it was why she invested in the Twins' ambition to open up a prank shop. She had also given her account manager the go ahead to invest in Neville's Herbology venture as well. " I happen to have me own Gummi Ship, Lass. How about I get the coordinates to Halloweentown, and go meet them myself. "

" Ask for Lord Ragnok, and use the Olde Greetings. Goblins are Warriors, Lord McDuck, that will go a long way to you earning their respect. " Danae tells him.

" Aye, Lass, I understand. Huey, Dewey, and Louie will be fine on their own for a short time. " Scrooge says, and heads off to meet with the Goblins.

" What have you done? " Donald asks her in horror.

Danae cackles, " I've arranged for your uncle to meet with those that are like minded, and will make him even more capital. "

Donald shudders, as Danae just keeps cackling wickedly. Sora sighs, and summons his Keyblade to go kill some more Heartless. He couldn't _pleasantly accost Danae in public, dammit_! Danae wanders after him, she really wanted to work with Gravity, and see if there were anymore spells Merlin had to teach her.

Sora sends a mock glare her way, " If you have to _cackle like that_ then would you please do so _when I can do something about it_? "

Danae smiles innocently, " I can't help it, I'm _finally allowed to act my actual age_. "

Danae was firing off Gravity as often as she could, and downing Ethers like they were water. They battle their way to Merlin's home where Danae dives into his Spell Books, and the cackling she lets loose when she finds Poison…$Oh enchanted one, are there any spells that you recommend I learn?$

$I would recommend Poison, Burst, Sleep, Bind, Slow, Haste, Choke, and Tornado for now.$

Danae eagerly finds those Spells, and heads to the training room. Sora decides to meditate just outside of Merlin's home, he needed to work on his forms anyhow. Danae was going to drive him _insane with Lust_.

 **Sora's Mindscape:**

 **Sora sighs, and looks around before heading to the Secret Place. " I was wondering when you'd show up, my Light. "**

 **Sora rolls his eyes, " Look, I know damned well to be in balance I need to accept my inner darkness, so my Dark, how are we going to play this. Keep in mind, 'Nae needs us. "**

 **The darker colored Sora cocks his head to the side, his Light had a point. 'Nae did need them, and more importantly they were her Light in the Darkness. They kept her in the Shadows. " If you can learn the History of the Keyblade, learn all you can. Work hard to master the base form of our Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade to the Realm of Light. Light is neither Good nor Evil, it just Is. It's Beings that decide that Light is Good, and Darkness is Bad. "**

 **" So no hostile takeovers? "**

 **" Only if it's the ONLY WAY to protect 'Nae. She's OURS! " Dark Sora states.**

 **Sora smirks, " Do you really think I'll object in THAT CASE? She can't handle our DARKER PASSIONS yet. "**

 **Dark Sora winces, " Can I help the fact that BOTH of US find her being a Chaotic Troll fucking sexy? That CACKLE, dear Magic, anytime I hear THAT I just want to let loose, and take her against whatever flat surface is available. However, like you, I respect her too damned much to do that until she gives the okay. I may be Dark, but I'm not Evil. Your style may gain a touch more brutality. You also need to actually start letting your Darker Emotions out! "**

 **Sora sighs, " I know, it's just with Kairi…"**

 **Dark Sora had to concede to that, Kairi didn't deserve their ire. " Use the Heartless to vent like 'Nae does, because I know damned well you're STILL PISSED about mom getting rid of our carving set. "**

 **" Wakka did me a solid, bought them off of her, and kept it at his place for me. " Sora says, but his Darker Half was right, he WAS STILL INFURIATED about that. Those carving tools had been his grandfather's and they'd been left to him. Sora had in fact bought them back, and Wakka was cool with Sora storing them at his place until Sora moved out. His grandfather had taught him from a young age how to shape wood into the shape best for it.**

 **Exit Mindscape:**

Sora heads back in when he senses Danae is done training with all of her new spells, though he did take the time to learn Haste, that would come in handy. Sora was very much a warrior through and through. He did spar with Leon whenever he could, and was hoping he would run into Cloud again. Something about Cloud's style _felt right to Sora_. Though that would be nothing in comparison to what would happen when the sleeping Heart of Ventus is stirred within Sora. The Light Part of Ventus would actually work out how to train Sora in _his style of combat_ in such a way that it would complement Danae's style. Ventus would be more that happy to ruin Xehanort's day once his Heart is stirred.

Sora was working with the Kingdom Key again as they battle their way back through Traverse Town. He knew his Dark was right, he needed to learn every quirk to the Kingdom Key. Though he had borrowed a few books on the History of Keyblade Bearers, and the Keyblade Wars from Merlin. Elsewhere Yen Sid shudders for no apparent reason. That reason would become apparent when his former apprentice sends Sora, Donald, and Goofy to him, having already sent Danae and one other ahead of time to meet them there. Sora was going to make damned sure he was _very well informed on his new profession, or should he say calling_? The more he knew the better off he would be. Danae actually would settle in beside him for this as they would read up on their predecessors, and what they were to actually do.

Sora would settle in to read this information, mostly because Danae would be seated beside him, and he could absently run a hand through her hair while he did so, satisfying his inability to keep still while learning. Finding out that Keyblade Masters have the power to extract Hearts of others or themselves, and even parts of Hearts was disturbing, and Masters could choose to stay on their own worlds and defend them, or travel around to other worlds. They can also perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, and reading about this stirs Sora's memory. He remembers meeting Terra and Aqua, and Terra performing said ceremony on Riku. That hardened Sora's resolve to master the Kingdom Key, and with his Love for Danae powering his Heart...well, anyone would be hard pressed to take the Kingdom Key from him. Masters that chose to settle down would also eventually take on their own apprentices.

Sora knew damned well he and Danae would be the traveling type, broadening their horizons. Oh, they'd settle down somewhat when it came time to start a family, but they both had a massive case of wanderlust. Though he did find out that Kingdom Hearts itself was the ultimate judge as to whether or not you were Master material, hence the specialized Keychains. The Kingdom Key had previously been Mastered by King Mickey, hence the Hidden Mickey Keychain upon it. If his suspicions were correct, should he master it, then a Keychain symbolizing him would take the current Keychain's place in the default form. Merlin was actually quite pleased the pair were willing to learn about their legacy as Keyblade Wielders.

Earth:

Lord Voldemort frowns as he thinks back on the fight in Little Hangleton's graveyard, wondering what had happened to the Potter girl. His plant in the Department of Mysteries confirmed the orb was still active, so the girl hadn't died. Apparently she had been sent somewhere or somewhen else by the magical backlash of their stalemate exploding. The meddling old bastard certainly didn't know where she was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or the elements of Rise of the Guardians that are present in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 11

Gummi Ship/Monstro:

Donald was piloting again when a huge whale appears in space, Danae blinks, rubs her eyes, and looks again, " Holy Shit, I am actually seeing a giant space whale. How the hell is it breathing, I thought whale's needed oxygen? "

" Maybe this one has adapted to breathing in something different. " Sora muses, and then they get eaten by said whale.

Danae sighs, " Well, this is a new one for me, eaten by giant space whale. "

Sora has to laugh at that, because she'd been sharing her memories with him as they slept. It was actually very therapeutic for her, though painful for Sora to see her childhood unvarnished. He ached to be able to help her younger self, but he couldn't. Instead he focused on giving his girlfriend what she really needed, acceptance and understanding. Though they were all shocked to find Pinocchio present in the whale. Jiminy was glad to see Gepetto was alright too. Still they were all wondering how Pinocchio ended up here. Sora does go around getting the treasure in the area, and finds another summon gem, this one the Watergleam. That reminded him he had yet to take the Naturespark to Fairy Godmother as well.

When they realize Pinocchio had wandered off the group of technically five go searching for him. Battling their way through Heartless though Sora summons Simba when he and Danae start to get swarmed. He was also using the Kingdom Key at the moment, letting it almost talk to him while he fights. It was the Kingdom Key that reveals a new ability to him, Zantetsuken which Sora falls in love with. Though the Kingdom Key also unlocks another ability for Sora, Blitz, which when chained with Sonic Blade...Sora was doing his own cackling as he fights through the Heartless that kept spawning, though they all had learned Lucky Strike to make it an even higher chance of getting rare loot dropped.

Sora can only stare dumbfounded when Riku shows himself while Jiminy is doing his job and acting as Pinocchio's conscience . " Hello, Sora. Did you forget about me and Kairi? " Riku asks, " You certainly have forgotten how to have fun. "

Danae hits him with a Thunder, " Sora has a sense of _responsibility_ , try it out sometime, Riku. "

Sora slips in front of Danae on sheer instinct, cerulean blue eyes meeting Riku's light green ones, " I see, you've been too busy with Danae, huh? "

" Some things are more important than your own wants, Riku. " Sora snaps, _he needed Danae_. " I've been searching for you, and Kairi while also battling Heartless, sealing the Hearts of different worlds to try to keep the Darkness from spreading en masse! "

" Excuses, Sora. Everyone back home knew you had a thing for Danae. "

Sora snorts, " Just like everyone knew you _have a thing for Wakka_. "

Riku spluttered at this, Sora _had never actually bantered back_ , " No I don't. "

Danae smirks, " Riku, Selphie and Kairi were actively pondering on _whom tops_ in your relationship with Wakka. Selphie is adamant you do, but Kairi thinks, and I agree with her on this, that you want to be _dominated_. "

Riku's face is a solid crimson, " I am not interested in Wakka! "

" Sora, I think he doth protest too much. " Danae muses, Luna had given her several kinds of hentai manga, this included yaoi.

" I agree, besides, I've seen him checking out Wakka when he thought no one was looking. He's just terribly shy. " Sora states.

Thankfully the teens did keep things innocent enough for Pinocchio's young wooden ears. Riku glares at the other two, " Please, Tidus is more likely to hook up with Wakka. "

" Tidus made his move on Selphie three days before Destiny Islands was swallowed by the Darkness. She would not shut up about it. " Danae quickly retorts.

" Ah, Donald, how did they get on this topic anyhow? " Goofy asks.

" They're teenagers. " Donald states.

" Yes, you so owe me for that. I bet that Tidus would make a move on Selphie long before you ever admitted to being attracted to Wakka. " Sora crows.

" I _am not attracted to Wakka_! " Riku snaps irritably.

" Riku, in comparison to my age group I'm innocent for the most part when it comes to relationships of a romantic nature. I'm learning now, but even _I know you have a thing for Wakka_! Dear Morganna, speaking objectively Wakka does have a certain appeal, but he's not my type. I happen to like the speedy and agile in a fight type. " Danae says flatly.

Sora can't help it, he busts up laughing at the look on Riku's face. He bends over clutching his stomach with his left arm, keeping his right arm free to attack or defend with, " Riku, you...are so in denial...that you can't even…...see it. " Sora manages to get out, barely.

Riku is so flustered he can't even speak properly, and then Pinocchio gets kidnapped by a Heartless. The teens get serious immediately, Sora sticking with the Kingdom Key while Danae is using Selfless Defender, and she got this nasty feeling she'd be taking a lot of hits. They find the Heartless and Pinocchio, this Heartless' main body is a large, magenta blob with glowing yellow eyes and thin, rounded teeth that resemble prison bars. This body rests on a flower-like base that is violet and aquamarine. A much smaller pink head rests on top of the main one. This second head sports a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, two short, dark purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled, magenta antenna on its head. Two long, aquamarine tentacles sprout from either side of the second head and end in violet "hands" with three fingers, each with a dark purple spike on it. Its Heartless emblem is between its eyes.

" Any ideas, 'Nae? "

" Yeah, summon Genie. I get this feeling we're going to need a lot of healing. Good thing I also took the time to learn Poisona, which cures poisoning. We're so dragging Donald to his teacher to learn Esuna which deals with all kinds of status afflictions for everyone in range when we get done here. " Danae deadpans.

Sora groans, but summons Genie, " Geez, Kid, ya couldn't have summoned me somewhere nice? " Genie asks.

" Goofy, protect Donald, he's our Healer, as long as we have Genie out we have more than enough fighters. " Sora says.

Sora, Danae, and Riku all work together to save Pinocchio, Riku wasn't so far lost in the Darkness he would wish harm on a child. Riku is surprised at the level of teamwork Danae and Sora were showing. When one attacked from the left the other attacked from the right. When one of them went high, the other went low, and they were never too far from each other either. However Sora mistimed a jump, and Danae Teleports in front of him, her Keyblade activating a shield immediately, and Genie sends several magical blasts the Heartless' way as Sora wraps his left arm around Danae, and Teleports them out of there. " Phalanx! "

Riku blinks, he didn't know that spell, what the Hell did it do? He finds out when the Heartless smacks Sora into the wall. His childhood friend was easily able to flip around, land feet first on the wall, and push off. Phalanx apparently reduced the amount of damage you took in a fight. " Bind! " Danae calls out, and then she was right behind Sora, they slash in opposite directions at the same time, Danae had used Teleport to arrive at the same time, and spin around, leaping up into the air, " Thunder Maxima! "

Donald works in the background keeping his party members hale and hearty, though the mage cackles when he sees the double Thunder Maxima slam into the Heartless. It spits out Pinocchio, and fades away. Goofy gains the ability Cheer, and Riku makes off with Pinocchio, _again_! " Sora, would you be offended if I kick Riku south of the border? "

Sora cocks an eyebrow, " Wakka might object to that. Don't we still have those experimental year long gender switching potions the Twins gave us to test out for them? "

" _Where the bloody Hell have you been hiding your Inner Troll anyhow_? " Danae demands even as she damn near tackles him.

Sora manages to spin around with her momentum, keeping his feet, " I prefer to administer a subtle kind of Chaos myself, but I won't stop you from being the Chaotic Troll that you are. Like this side of me, huh? "

The kiss she gives him almost dropped him to his knees, and when she ends it Sora barely manages to stay upright, " I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go save Pinocchio, thanks for the help, Genie. "

" No problem, Sora. " Genie says.

" How are we all doing on items? " Danae asks.

" I'm still loaded up on Hi-Potions and Elixirs. " Sora admits.

" I'm good too. " Goofy states.

" I could use some more Mega Ethers. " Donald replies.

Danae reaches into her enchanted bag, which by this time she had also enchanted to be indestructible, and hands several over, and checks her own supplies, though she does hand Sora a _certain potion_ to use on Riku. Sora smirks wickedly, maybe Riku would own up to his attraction to Wakka if he lost his boys for a year? In Halloweentown Sirius, Remus, Fred and George all perk up, a glorious prank was about to unfold somewhere. What they'd really like is the fact that Sora would share the memories of hitting Riku with that potion as well. Hell. he'd leave copies of his memories with Sirius just in case.

" Riku, how can you justify going after a little kid? " Sora asks.

" He's not a real boy, Sora, even though he does somehow have a Heart. I'm going to use that Heart to revive Kairi. Yes, that's right, I found her, Sora. " Riku says, and thinks nothing of the potion Sora uses on him, until _he now she_ starts to feel top heavy. Riku screams in horror when they look down to see actual breasts, though Danae was frowning.

" How the hell is it fair that Riku gets so blessed anyhow? "

Sora blinks as he looks at her, huh, he hadn't been expecting her to have issues with her looks, " If it makes you feel better I'm more of a leg guy anyhow. "

Danae pauses, and looks at her boyfriend, " That explains so much actually. "

" Are you two _really having this conversation right now_? " Riku shrieks.

" Yes, yes we are. Don't suppose I could convince you to wear shorts soon, could I, 'Nae? Hell, you can even make sure they're enchanted to handle battling Heartless. " Sora asks.

" I suppose you have earned yourself a reward for good behavior. " Danae muses.

Donald sighs, he supposed it could be worse since he was traveling with teenagers. It's just these teenagers took their responsibility as Keyblade Bearers seriously. He couldn't really blame them for stealing moments when they could. He missed Daisy though Hedwig was nice enough to take letters between them. Sora didn't have anyone to send letters to because his home had been lost to the Darkness, and those that actually gave a damn about Danae had relocated to Halloweentown through the use of a ritual. She could visit whenever she wanted to. Donald was grateful that he had a way to keep in touch with his girlfriend now. He was also realizing that Sora never approached Danae in such a manner as to sneak up on her. He telegraphed his moves in some form, always. In battle they _were always aware of each other_. Shadow's Light was linked to the Kingdom Key, the Kingdom Key was the Key to the Realm of Light. Shadow's Light was created from the Shadows the Light of the Kingdom of Light created. Danae walked the Shadows created by Light.

Danae actually swears viciously when that same Heartless made a damned comeback, and _they had to fight it AGAIN!_ Once Pinocchio is awake he runs off, heading back to his father. Sora stumbles when he actually gets Poisoned, then Danae was there using Poisona to heal him, " We're working on Barpoison next. "

" Agreed. " Sora states as Danae's eyes and hair frost over, and she grabs the summoning charm for Jack.

Jack Frost blinks as he takes in his surroundings, " Where the Hell are we, Danae? "

" We were eaten by a giant space whale. Care to give me a BIG storm to play with? "

Jack smirks wickedly, " I can do that. "

" Can your storms handle lightning? " Sora asks, seemingly innocently.

" Yeah, I could brew one up like that, why? "

" This thing is _really vulnerable to Thunder_. " Sora states blandly.

Jack cackles, they were going to combine Cryohelix with Thunder once things reached a fever pitch. How he had found two believers that loved Mayhem like this he would never know, but he was so very grateful for them as well. Having the belief of Two Keyblade Bearers gave him so much more power to work with. He would rub that Easter Kangaroo's face in it, but not even North knew Jack actually _knew Sora and Danae_. Donald had stars in his eyes as he watches Winter's King summon up a massive Blizzard, and casts Cryohelix with Sora and Danae at the same time. Jack cackles as Riku had fled with the power of darkness once Sora and Danae pursued them. Then a triple Thunder Maxima is cast resulting in a massive BOOM! When the dust settled the Heartless was felled, and the teens earn the spell Stop, " Winter King, please teach me some of your winter magic? " Donald asks respectfully.

Jack smirks, and from where he is King Mickey feels a sense of DREAD. Someone was _encouraging Donald's natural Mayhem Causing Streak_. Sora also gains a new Keyblade, Winter's Embrace. Being the kind of person he is Sora tries it out as canon fodder Heartless spawn, and finds a thin, but durable sheen of ice on the bottom of his shoes that allows him to skate along whatever surface he was on. Danae was working on the winter powers she gained from Jack giving her his blessing again, and Jack finds himself with _three very eager students_.

Warren:

E. Aster Bunnymund freezes, he knew this feeling. Frostbite was up to something that would give him no end of headaches. He would run into Minerva McGonagall at Hog's Head Tavern, and they would commiserate with each other over the fact that no one let them have their orderly worlds while trying to drink each other under the table.

Monstro/Gummi Ship:

While Jack is training his students in the ways of Winter Magic Goofy is given a new shield by Jack, Winter's Whiteout, and by the end of the training Donald would have a new wand, Winter's Fury. Sora was just having fun learning new spells, and destroying Heartless. " Time's up, my dear students in the way of Wintry Fun. "

" Man, at least Danae would get to see you. Where I live is far too tropical. " Sora pouts.

" Who said you had to settle back on Destiny Islands, just go back to get what you'll miss after you find a new place to call Home. " Jack points out before he hugs Danae, " He's worthy of you, Danae. "

Sora blinks, and then groans, dear Magic was Jack a brother figure or another father figure? Still, getting Jack's approval was nice, and Sirius didn't care as long as his pup was happy. They make their way back through the whale they'd been eaten by, scavenging for items. They were not going to miss out on anything, though any gummi ship pieces they didn't need they would sell to Cid. Though getting High Jump was cool. They get back into their ship, the teens stretching out on the sofa, _they had used a lot more magic than they were currently used to using_ , Danae nestled in on top of Sora, his right arm free to summon his Keyblade, which he had back to the base form again. They decide to head back to Traverse Town, as they needed a few more spells in their arsenal. Even Donald admitted he needed some more White Magic in his arsenal to balance out the Black Magic, and Esuna would be a good one to learn.

Sora would spar with Leon some more to learn more about the base form of his weapon, though they do hear Chip and Dale inform them that a new tournament was available to them at Olympus Coliseum. Sora sighs, they still needed to do the Timed Trial for the Phil Cup. For the moment he was just going to clock out, and enjoy being able to cuddle with his girlfriend. Danae was already asleep, and he allows himself to follow her under. Besides, spending time with Danae in their mindscapes was fun.

Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore frowns as the marriage contract he had made for Danae to marry Ronald Billius Weasley incinerates. The only way that would happen would be if Danae were to have met her True Soul Mate. Of course, while they had been in Halloweentown Sirius had noticed the active Soul Mate Bond between them, and with the help of the goblins filed a marriage contract that met the approval of the teens. Mostly this was just to make sure no one tried anything hinky later on. Of course young Ginevra Weasley would have no problems taking a gender switching potion to get the Potter Heiress with child either. Now he just had to figure out how to get the Soul Mate out of the way.

Mt. Olympus:

Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty is absolutely _livid_. That meddling old bastard was going to try and mess with _True Soul Mates_. Not on _HER WATCH_! This was Ancient Magick, and a part of her Domains! She'd damned well interfere if it meant keeping Sora and Danae together. Her damned nephew could piss off. She goes to her husband, and asks him to forge two new Keychains, one for Danae and one for Sora. She _was not going to allow anyone to get in the way of this couple_! Until Sora Danae had never even thought she'd get to experience romantic non-familial love! That broke Aphrodite's Heart. Hestia was beside herself with fury that Danae Hellebore Potter's Home was a person, unless you counted Hogwarts. Hera was furious over the fact that her own blood family had treated her as a non-entity!

Traverse Town:

Night has fallen, and the young couple could be found in their room, having locked it with their Keyblades, and Sora spins her around to music only they could hear(Once Upon a December from Anastasia). It was a nice way to unwind, and just be with each other. No fighting Heartless, no training, just them, in the waking world. Danae has a genuine smile on, her eyes glittering with happiness, and Sora finds he has no problem just dancing with her for no real reason other than they could.

Maleficent's Castle:

" You say a potion did this to you, Riku? " Maleficent asks, intrigued.

" Yes. " they answer sullenly, not happy about how their chest strained against their favorite yellow sleeveless shirt.

" Fascinating, I simply must meet the creator of such a marvelous potion. The applications are near limitless. " Maleficent says. Had she known two descendants of _hers had created the potion she was interested in_...well, she would kick herself for not checking back on the fool Merlin's original world. She would be delighted the descendants she meets are all Chaotic Neutrals, though she will apologize to Danae once they realize the Truth of the matter. Even Maleficent would be appalled at Bellatrix's antics though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or Rise of the Guardians.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 12

Olympus Coliseum:

Sora wasn't the only one doing the Tournaments alone, they all were to get more experience, though the final seed of the Pegasus Cup, that was annoying. Of course, Leon and Yuffie weren't nearly as good of a team as Danae and Sora. Danae focused on Leon, and Sora on Yuffie, as Noble Heart was perfect for a distance fighter like her. Leon was finding himself in a hard spot as Danae was not above using Poison, Bind, Stop, and spells like that on him. Anytime he and Yuffie tried to reach each other Sora and Danae stopped them with help from Donald and Goofy. It didn't hurt that Danae _had been given formal training with a blade,_ from a ghost, but that mattered not. Nick had trained her well in that art of sword fighting, and Leon was realizing that Sora sparred with him to get better with his swordsmanship.

What Leon didn't know was that one Cloud Strife was watching the fight, and liking what he was seeing of Sora. Yes, he would teach Sora all he knew. Cloud suspected that Sora would need it before all was said and done. Kid had a lot of potential, he just needed the right teachers. Besides, how many people can say they helped to train a Keyblade Master? King Mickey was currently the only active Keyblade Master, and he was too busy to take an apprentice at the moment. Yes, Sora's Keyblade had been Mickey's at one point, but the Kingdom Key was now Sora's.

Once they won the timed fight in the Pegasus Cup they gained a Defense Up that was immediately equipped to Danae, the Keyblade Bearers got Strike Raid for getting through the Pegasus Cup for the first time, and the Solo times they each got a Mythrill. Once Leon and Yuffie have left Cloud approaches Sora, " Kid, you willing to put in the work to learn my style? "

" As long as it can work with 'Nae's I'll have no problem with that. " Sora ripostes as Phil shows off their trophy in the Lobby.

" I've figured out how to adjust for you. " Cloud admits, he was not passing up on such a promising student dammit.

Sora smirks, " 'Nae, can I borrow your Time Turner? "

Danae has to cackle at this, " Sure, just don't break it, Sora. Cloud, you can bruise him up, but I need him in one piece, okay. "

Cloud looks at her, and shudders, that look reminded him of Tifa, " Rest assured, we'll be using practice blades, so bruising is all that's possible. "

Danae nods, " How far back will you be going? "

" I figure thirteen hours should do it. "

Danae tosses him two Mega Ethers, and Sora takes them, " Remember not to see your past self, Sora. "

Sora nods seriously at this, and loops the chain around himself and Cloud before they went thirteen hours back in time. What seemed like seconds later to Danae and the others was thirteen hours of intensive training for Sora, though he and Cloud did avoid creating any paradoxes while they were training. Danae looks her boyfriend over, it was subtle, but his body language was more self-assured. The kind of confidence that came from knowing you were damned good at what you did. That, and since she was looking for it she could tell, Sora's muscles had gained a little more definition as well. Damn, he'd already been strong, and now _her fantasies were going to have more fuel_. She really should kill Luna for introducing her to hentai, though at least they were the milder ones for the moment, and nothing too explicit since Luna knew Danae was rather innocent when it came to what went on behind closed doors with couples of either gender.

Her hormones were finally fully awake from the slumber they'd been forced into due to a lack of selection pool. The witches back in Magical Britain would be _jealous_ that she had found such an _attractive male_ that she wasn't related to in some way. They'd really be jealous if they were to see a picture of Sora topless, but Sora was very good at avoiding the camera when he did happen to be topless. Unlike other males he knew the dangers of his looks, and he was not going to risk it. However, now he happened to have a girlfriend that would annihilate any and all comers if they tried to seduce him in any way. He _did notice_ how Danae's eyes zeroed in on his arms. He would have never thought she had a thing for arms, especially his subtly well defined arms. He didn't have the bulky muscles most girls seemed to go for. His was a subtle physique that he had been smart enough to hide.

Traverse Town:

Once back in their room at Traverse Town, they were resting after all the training they had done today, Danae _pounced_ on him. Sora barely had time to lock the door with his Keyblade before Danae was on him. He shrugs out of his over jacket easily enough, this one charmed to be blue and silver. He had to admit he liked the fact that Danae was actually getting to act like a teenager now. Her hands explored every inch of his arms, and he was just glad he had the wall to prop him up, because she was massaging his arms while exploring them, and it had a decidedly soporific effect on him. " 'Nae. " her name was sighed out, though others found out _very quickly_ only Sora was allowed to call her 'Nae.

Danae blinks as she takes in how utterly relaxed he looked just then, and Teleports them both onto the bed they shared, though Sora was on his stomach. Danae then sets to work on working out all the tension in Sora's muscles with just the right amount of pressure. Sora _melted_ under her gentle ministrations. He honestly hadn't known how tense he had been until just then. Though he did promise himself to return the favor for Danae at some point. He knew damned well how tense she actually was, destroying Heartless was a major help to her when it came to her _numerous Issues_.

Gentle hands continue their work, even as Danae places a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. Hearing his almost silent hum of approval told her that her instincts weren't letting her down. Only when the last spot of tension drained out of him did she stop, and she isn't surprised that when she moves away that Sora rolls over, and pulls her to himself, just cradling her in his arms. Though his hands to make quick work of unbraiding her hair. Sora seemed to have a thing for her hair, he _couldn't keep his fingers out of it_. Sora would admit to damn near having a fetish for running his fingers through her hair if asked, though _he really had a thing for her legs_. His fingers _itched_ for lack of a better word when he couldn't run them through Danae's hair at some point during the day.

In the room Leon had at the hotel the others are all meeting, " Should we be concerned about those two? " Leon asks.

Yuffie and Aerith both start snickering, " Danae won't allow them to go past second base until Sora's sixteen. " Yuffie says.

" If you haven't noticed yet, Leon, Sora shows remarkable restraint around Danae. He knows that due to the way she was raised Danae needs to set the pace for the physical side of their relationship. " Aerith says.

" Plus, she hadn't even _realized she was attracted to him_ until Aerith and I pulled her aside shortly after we all met. " Yuffie admits.

" I keep forgetting that she was conditioned to be a weapon first, and person second. " Leon says. The more Danae let slip about her past the more it pissed them all off.

" There's also the fact that they're _True Soul Mates_. " Donald adds, " They're literally made for each other. "

Back in Danae and Sora's room they have no idea their relationship is being discussed by their older friends. Yuffie and Aerith were older sisters that Danae desperately needed, she had no older females in her life that she could go to for the more embarrassing topics. Yuffie and Aerith had no problems with answering her awkward questions since she did happen to be an orphan, and she only received a very clinical _Talk_ from the school nurse. Sora'd had his father, and the older teens on the Islands to ask questions of. Danae had fallen asleep to the beat of Sora's Heart, and Sora was very close to falling asleep himself. It was nice to be able to fully relax for once.

Gummi Ship Lanes:

Danae shoves Donald out of the pilot's seat when the pirate ship appears on screen, and her Seeker reflexes kick in. She puts the Gummi Ship into a dive, " Chip, Dale, I'm gonna be pushing her hard, do whatever you need to in order to make sure she can keep up with me, okay. " Danae calls out.

" Gotcha, Danae. " Dale says, already looking over the stock of engine pieces they had.

Danae puts the ship into a barrel roll as she levels it out, and then sends it shooting forward, ascends, and locks onto to the pirate ship. She can hear Chip and Dale cursing fiercely as she seeks to outfly the other ship, and somehow makes it to the next world without getting captured.

Neverland:

Danae rolls her shoulders, trying to work out the kinks when Sora's discreetly flares his magic just enough to let her know he was approaching, and starts rubbing her shoulders. He was actually in shades of green and brown that day. " You are insane, Danae. " Donald tells her.

" You should see me in a Quidditch game then. " Danae says, " Sora, you stop anytime soon for any reason other than Heartless _you will not like the consequences_. "

Sora manages to internalize his reaction to this threat, but instinct told him exactly what she meant by that. She was threatening to make him _sleep alone_. Even Dark Sora was _cringing_ at that threat. Hell, Sora would be the only male to not get the dreaded punishment, _sleeping on the couch_. Of course, if he were to know what was headed his way soon enough...well...Sora would really wish he could avoid that whole headache. _He did not like getting punished by his girlfriend, dammit_.

Donald and Goofy wisely keep silent, it was a well known fact that the girlfriends/wives/lovers held the power in the relationship, especially if they were dating true gentlemen. Sora was in fact a gentleman, evidenced by the fact that he kept himself leashed for Danae's sake. Sora pouts when Danae steps away, though his eyes do hungrily take in her appearance, as she was wearing black shorts to go with the over jacket she had commandeered from him, an emerald green tube top that really made her eyes pop, and had on a different pair of boots, given to her by the Twins as a belated birthday present that would change color to match her outfits, resize with her, and could handle anything thrown at them. Plus, she could run in them, and they had self activating sticking charms on the bottom of them as well. All told Sora was finding it very hard to keep his hands to himself, and his eyes above chest level.

His eyes were constantly drawn to her legs, though he does help collect the treasures in the area, and Danae harvests some seeds for Neville to play with as well. They battle through the Heartless, and find the Lost Boys, whom inform them that their leader and protector, Peter Pan had been captured by Captain Hook. Sora was the one to open the Chest with the map of the area, and Danae frowns, " So that pirate ship I outflew was this Hook's, right? " she asks.

" Most likely. " one of the boy's confirms.

" You also say he's afraid of the Crocodile that ate his hand, right? "

" Yeah. " another Lost Boy says.

Danae smirks wickedly, " Let's find us a Croc, and see if he won't let me summon him to terrorize Hook with. "

Sora looks at his girlfriend, " Got a camera? "

" Sadly, no. I could Warp to Halloweentown though. " Danae answers.

" Dobby, can you bring us a camera, and a lot of film? " Sora calls out, no way in _Hell_ was he missing out on collecting blackmail gold.

Elsewhere Captain Hook shudders, not even that dratted Pan made him feel like this. In the ship's hold Peter perks up, something delightfully mischievous was about to happen. When Tink frees him he decides to stick around, though he does look for Wendy while sticking to the shadows. He didn't want to miss the show that was sure to happen.

Once Sora has his camera and film stored in Danae's bag they go Croc hunting. Danae is able to communicate well enough with the Crocodile that he agrees to allow her to summon him, and terrify Hook, giving her a summoning charm for him. Danae grins wickedly at this, and Sora runs a hand down her arm, with the Lost Boys around he had to keep things innocent, when he _really wanted to kiss her for that grin_. He was learning that he had a thing for wickedness. Poor Riku was discovering the downside to having such a well endowed chest...back pain. That, and the fact that they'd had to bitch slap several of Hook's pirates to keep them from _doing things with them_. If not for the fact they'd been sent to get Wendy as a possible Princess of Heart they would have used Thunder to sink the damned ship.

Never again would they treat girls like slabs of meat. They felt dirty after all the leers and jeers. Maleficent was considerate enough to teach them how to deal with unwanted advances though. Riku was wondering whom had piloted the Gummi Ship though. Sora sneaks onto the ship, and gets into position. Danae, Donald, and Goofy wait until the Lost Boys cause a ruckus to board as well. Danae is already in Winter's Blessing Mode as they had taken to calling it, laying down Black Ice on the deck of the ship. Peter can't help but show himself when the pirates go slipping everywhere. He's laughing his ass off, and Sora is snapping pictures, laughing internally. He knew damned well how to maintain a calm facade in the name of gathering blackmail. Then Danae summons the Croc onto the deck of the ship. " Smeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " Hook shrieks, and leaps into his First Mate's arms. Then he dives overboard, screaming the entire time, and literally running on the water in his bid to escape from the Croc.

" I'll personally deliver copies of the pictures. " Sora says as he shows himself while Danae and Donald lower the Croc into the water to chase Hook.

Riku quickly escapes with Kairi, and Tinkerbell has no problems loading them all up on Pixie Dust. Sora groans as Danae immediately takes off, and zooms everywhere. Cackling wildly as she does so. " Loves to fly, doesn't she? " Peter asks after he retrieves Wendy.

" Very much so. " Sora deadpans.

When Danae finally stops she looked much more relaxed, " I can see we'll be swinging by Neverland every so often so you can get your flying fix in. " Sora says.

Danae whoops at this, " What, I'm not allowed to surf on flying carpets? "

Sora facepalms at this question asked in an _innocent_ tone, " No, not unless you let me join in on the Chaos you're sure to cause. "

Danae's eyes light up at this, and with Maleficent Riku shudders, _something horrible had just happened_. " You're on. Want to see whom can create the most chaos in the name of destroying Heartless? "

" Count me in too. " Donald says.

In his lamp Jafar shudders, suddenly very grateful to be sealed away like he was. Naturally Abys Mal didn't get that memo, and is even now causing trouble in Agrabah for the Sultan. Aladdin is doing all he can to protect his home while waiting for Jasmine to be brought home. They help Peter escort Wendy home, fix the one side of Big Ben, and seal the keyhole.

Gummi Ship:

Danae barely has time to get the privacy wards up before Sora has her pulled onto his lap, hands tangled in her hair, and kissing her in such a way that there was no mistaking his intent. If she unbuttoned the top of his jumpsuit, and ran her hands over his well toned chest no one but them would know it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or Rise of the Guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 13

Agrabah:

Aladdin, the Sultan, and Goofy watch as Sora, Danae, and Donald prank the Hell out of Abys Mal while also causing unprecedented amounts of Chaos, all in the name of destroying the Heartless. The _cackling_ the three of them were letting off has the three watching staying well away. Sora was in his white and black over jacket, red jumpsuit, and his shoes were yellow again. Danae was using Winter's Blessing to stay at a good temperature for herself, " Oh my, will Agrabah still be standing when they're done? " the Sultan asks. Carpet had found two friends, which meant all three of them were surfing through the air on flying carpets as well.

" I think so, your majesty. " Goofy says.

The guards were hiding in their barracks until it was safe to come out again. _That cackling scared them_. Sora lets out an excited whoop, no wonder his girlfriend loved flying so much. _This was fun_! All three were stocked up on Ethers and Mega Ethers while they just let loose. That Danae and Sora were starting to do insane, reckless, dangerous stunts at the same time was noted. Sora did happen to be an adrenaline junkie, hence his immediate love of freerunning and parkour as well.

When the three finally take a break the teens disappeared immediately, Teleporting onto the Gummi Ship. Chaos was something that seemed to _excite both teens_.

Halloweentown:

Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George were waiting at the arrival point for Sora and the others. They sensed they had good blackmail and wanted in. Danae finds herself settled on Sora's lap as Sora provides pictures and memories in the home her surrogate family shared with well warded rooms as well. The four males return from the Pensieve, and start bowing to Sora and Danae, for well caused Mayhem. Danae smirks deliciously wickedly, causing Sora to give her a brief but _intense_ kiss, " Care to help us plot more Mayhem, brothers mine? "

" Modify your Gummi Ship, and let us come with you, please. " they plead together.

" Whom will run your shop? "

" We recently snagged Lee Jordan, Hagrid and his pets, plus Andromeda Tonks and her family. Lee will be more than happy to run the shop while we go out and cause some proper chaos with our delightfully wickedly devious little sister. " George states.

" You do accept the fact that her being a Chaotic Troll is a _seriously major turn on for me, right_? " Sora asks them.

" We can accept make out sessions, since we know that's all you'll be getting up to until you're at least sixteen, Sora, " Fred admits, " It's nice to see Danae actually _acting like a teenager_. Besides, you understand she actually is human, and she trusts you. That's good enough for us. "

" At most we get an accidental eyeful of our sister which could have happened at the Burrow anyway. " George adds on.

Sora grins, " I like you two. "

" At least have one set of betrothal rings on before you two take things too far. " Sirius says.

" Fair enough, " Danae shrugs, " Which set has the nastiest consequences for trying to force the issue? "

Sirius looks thoughtful at this, " It's between Black and Peverell. I'll look into it further and let you know. "

Danae snuggles into her currently vampire boyfriend, " You lot had best be capable of getting me my Treacle Tart fix. "

A plate appears just then, and Danae thanks Dobby before digging into her treat, though she does let Sora have one bite, to the amazement of the Twins. She was well known for stabbing any Idiot with her fork that tried to steal _her Treacle Tart dammit_! A grin appears on Sora's face as he takes in his girlfriend's favorite food, " I like it. "

The smile she gives him tells him he'd made her very happy. Once Danae has her Treacle Tart eaten she snuggles in closer, and just relaxes. Sora's fingers happily running through her hair, easing Danae into sleep. The more she could rest without nightmares the better, though being able to sleep in his arms every night helped in that regard. " Tell me about Quidditch. " Sora implores of the others, as he'd seen some of Danae's memories of Quidditch, and _it looked like fun_.

With Danae snuggled into him napping Sora is taught about Quidditch, and especially his girlfriend's position, Seeker. The Twins promised to have memories available for him the next time they came to visit, though Sora does leave copies of all of his memories with Sirius as a precaution. Sirius smirks, " There is a blood rune we could tattoo onto you that would at least protect your spell knowledge, that way you wouldn't be starting over from scratch on that. "

" Do it, I don't care if my mom bitches about me having a tattoo. " Sora says, shrugging, he manages to shrug out of the right side of his jacket in Halloweentown. The blood rune currently getting tattooed onto Sora had been created by a Black that had gotten amnesia, regained his memories, but had to relearn how to cast every damned spell he had learned for his mastery, needless to say he had delved into Ancient Runes, and combined them with Blood Magic to make sure it never happened to anyone else ever again. The practice had fallen to the wayside by the time Sirius' generation came to be, but had gotten it tattooed on himself just in case. Danae would be given the option to receive it when she woke up.

Sora turns his focus onto Danae while he's getting his tattoo. His mother would be pissed when she sees it, but Sora honestly could care less. By that time Naminé would have set herself up as Kairi's twin sister, and Roxas as his twin brother. Sora would gleefully throw him under the bus while telling their mother Roxas happened to have two girlfriends whom don't mind sharing him. Roxas would flip him off for that as he would then suffer from the Wrath of Mom. If Sirius also took the time to teach Sora the spells any male learned when they married into the Black Family, no one was around to call him on it. He was the Head of the Black Family, and he could feel the Active Soul Bond between his pup and Sora. He was damned certain the teens in question _didn't actually know about the Bond though_. He knew the only reason his pup would have trusted Sora this quickly was _because Sora was her other half_. It was the only thing that MADE SENSE.

It didn't hurt that Sora _accepted_ his pup had a full range of human emotions, let her act childish when she needed to, and honestly didn't give a damn about her Titles or Inheritance. He only cared long enough to learn how to deal with any bullshit that could crop up from her past, and even then he was content to be introduced as her Knight, as the Knight _could get the princess_. Plus, a Knight could get away with attacking someone for besmirching his Lady's honor after all. When Danae awakens she decides to get the tattoo as well on her left arm, mostly because she was not done snuggling with her boyfriend yet. They hardly had any time to just _be with each other_. If they both decided to indulge in a little down time no one there was going to call them on it.

Plus they could also go destroy Heartless as well, they still needed several synthesis items if they wanted to get all the wickedly cool items in multiples. That and it was training, they would gain more experience that way without having to deal with the pain in the ass Heartless, what they termed Boss Fights. Donald would have raised a ruckus, but this was allowing him to work on the spells Jack Frost had taught him on easier to beat foes. He also knew that Sora and Danae actually needed a day off before they snapped, and with the amount of magic Danae alone had...it would not be pretty.

Gummi Ship:

Danae was stretched out on the sofa, actually sleeping peacefully for once while Sora sat in one of the chairs up front. However the bearer of the Kingdom Key was on edge, this next world...he just knew it could potentially _break his girlfriend_. It wasn't her original world, he knew that much, but every _instinct of his was SCREAMING at him to not let Danae out of his sight_.

High School for Superpowered Teens:

Sora's protective instincts ratchet up by several degrees when he sees several males _openly LEERING_ at _HIS GIRLFRIEND_! When Sora literally snaps the wrist of one of the Idiots that come near _his girl_ they silently get the message. " Impressive, I'm Warren Peace, a Pyrokinetic. "

" Sora, this is my girlfriend, Danae, and our friends Donald and Goofy. " Sora says, his body language had shifted into full on _Back the Fuck Off or Suffer the Consequences_ mode.

Danae would normally be put off by this, but she was not going to complain about Sora being possessive right now. Donald and Goofy now looked like teens, though Donald looked like he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. Warren gives them a tour when the Heartless crop up, only the students of the school deal with them. Well, as Warren told them every kid at this school had powers, well Will Stronghold had come to school without them, coming into them late, and now he was on the Hero Track instead of the Sidekick Track, making it harder for him to be with his friends since there was a clear divide in the social structure.

Danae drops her head onto Sora's shoulder briefly, " Can't there be a damned Neutral Track? "

Warren lets out a shocked laugh, " It would be nice for those whom don't feel like being a Hero or a Sidekick. "

" I'm a Chaotic Neutral, Heroing is Sora's Schtick. " Danae mutters mutinously.

Warren looks at her, " Forced to be the Hero then? "

" By the circumstances around me, my former school was the first place where I got proper medical care, three square meals a day...so keeping it open was a must. It was a boarding school. " Danae deadpans, and then she blinks, " Ah, hell, I have zero female friends here. "

" Why's that a bad thing? " Sora asks.

" Oh, I don't know, maybe the mere fact that there are a few places I can't be followed to. "

That caught his attention quickly, " Damn, I'm used to Kairi or Selphie being around. "

" Well…"

" 'Nae, hell no. " Sora quickly asserts, it was fine for Riku to get gender flipped, but not him. No way in _Hell_ was he letting that happen.

" I can introduce you to Layla, she's a chlorokinetic, though she refused to show her powers to for class placements. She and Stronghold's other friends have been hanging around me while waiting for him to get his head out of his ass. " Warren offers, he he had noticed girls tended to go to the bathroom together, safety in numbers, and all that. She had reason to be concerned since so many of the guys here had been openly LEERING at her.

Danae decides to treat Layla like she would Neville, they were both essentially Green Mages after all. Finding out there was a dance later that day Danae turns a hopeful look to Sora. Sora sighs, " I'm guessing you're going to be raiding Layla's closet then? "

The smile she sent him in return told him he was making the right choice. They never got to do anything as a couple in public, at all. " I don't think they'll fit. "

" You're essentially a Green Mage and you don't believe in Magic? " Danae deadpans inquiringly.

Layla blinks, " Oh, well, in that case, what's your boyfriend going to do then? "

Sora groans, and hangs his head dejectedly, " Don't sweat it, I'm sure I can help you find something. " the sidekick known as Zack says to Sora.

Sora looks up, and then cocks his head to the side. Danae rolls her eyes and nods her head. Sora narrows his eyes at her, and Danae sends wide eyed innocence back at him. Sora snorts at this, " You really tried the _innocent_ look with me? "

Danae groans, " Damn, forgot, I'm a Chaotically Neutral Troll, you're not going to believe an innocent look from me. "

" Precisely, Layla, be on guard, her luck is chaotic, games of chance she wins big, a mere trip for groceries could get her killed. " Sora deadpans, and from the set of his body Layla realized he wasn't kidding, and Danae wasn't arguing either.

Three hours later Sora finds himself wholly incapable of speech as he takes in his girlfriend in a crimson halter top style dress, on her feet were black flats, and around her neck was his gift to her. She had never looked more stunning, even when she recreated the Yule Ball in their shared mindscape. Somehow he managed to offer his arm to her, Warren had agreed to give them a ride as well. Danae knew she, according to her dorm mates, cleaned up well, but she had never really believed them, _until she saw Sora's reaction to her_. Nothing had ever rendered him incapable of speech since she'd known him, _until now_.

She'd never been confident in her looks or her body, not the way some of the other girls at Hogwarts had been. She'd been called a freak for so long it was hard to get past that, _but Sora_ , he liked what he saw, interior and exterior. That look he'd given her when she'd come into his view...that was stunned awe, as if he couldn't believe she would give _him the time of day_. It was the other way around, _she was unworthy of him_. He looked at her as though she were a princess, but that would never happen. All those thoughts flee from her when Sora gets her out onto the dance floor. Everything faded away until it was just them until the screams started. The pair Teleport on instinct, and sighing sadly, since they'd Teleported into the hall slip off to change clothes. Sora, when they meet back up, brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, " It was fun while it lasted, 'Nae. "

She leans into the gentle touch, and Sora sighs, " We have innocents save, a Keyhole to find, and other such things. Later, I promise. "

Danae would have said something if a stretched out arm hadn't grabbed her, and yanked her away from her boyfriend. Sora had already Teleported, and decks the Idiot that had snatched his girlfriend out from under him, " Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus Maxima! " Danae snaps once free, if Sora pulled her to himself, well, she didn't blame him in the slightest, that was when they slammed into the floor as the floating school started to plummet. Danae uses a sticking charm to keep herself from getting separated from Sora. When the falling stops she cancels the charm, and they Teleport to the gym. Both gape when they see the Keyhole, " Geez, that's almost as bad as the one in Halloweentown. " Danae mutters so only Sora can hear her. Donald and Goofy had elected to return to the Gummi Ship.

They seal the Keyhole, and the Principal, once back to her real age offers them an abandoned classroom in which they could dance together. She'd seen them earlier, and had decided they had earned a romantic evening. She offers them a music player as well, and the pair saunter away to find an abandoned classroom not in use by the older students. While the evening didn't go the way they planned they still sealed the world off, and finally got a date in the waking world, in actual public. Sora capping the evening off with a loving kiss, well, he wasn't the only one to do so, Will Stronghold got the girl as well, though not the one he had been initially interested in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Sky High, or Rise of the Guardians.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 14

Traverse Town:

Sora runs his fingers through Danae's hair as they relax in their room, having retired for the evening, and locking the door with both Keyblades. Her fingers idly traced different patterns on his clothed chest, had anyone ever told Sora that he would be content just to cuddle with his girlfriend he would have thought them to be insane, yet here he was cuddling with his girlfriend, not even considering doing anything more. Oh, his _dreams_ more than made up for that with each new experience. _His hormones were driving him insane_! Still, he wouldn't change anything that had happened. Yes, his physical home had been swallowed by the Darkness, but his True Home was in his arms, safe for the moment.

As long as he had Danae with him he would always be Home. He doesn't notice James Potter's spirit observing him with his daughter. James had been incandescent with rage when his baby girl was left with Petunia of all people, his brother in all but blood locked up without a trial...it was only in Death that James Potter's Black Blood kicked on fully. Like Lily he would grant Sora a Keyblade so that he may protect his little girl. James could see the active True Soul Mate Bond between them. He knew they didn't understand, he knew it was so very hard for his daughter to accept that she could actually be liked for herself. It pained him that she had so very little confidence in herself as a female. Sora was slowly changing that, simply by being himself, by letting Danae set the tone for the physical side of their relationship.

James knew how hard that actually was for Sora, Sora was a very tactile and passionate person, but Danae was nowhere near ready for how truly passionate Sora could be. James could tell that Sora was keeping his darker passions locked up until Danae _could handle them_. While not thrilled with the fact that his little girl was growing up he also understood that she'd done so without him or Lily. He was just grateful that Merlin had recognized that damned scar for what it was, and then sent Sora in to deal with it in a safe manner. He also knew something was coming, something that would hurt his little girl, even if what was to come was necessary as well. When you loved someone that deeply you were bound to get hurt. It's just Sora knew how fragile Danae's Heart actually was, it was Strong, but could shatter easily.

Gummi Ship:

Danae Potter was not a happy witch at the moment. It had been so long since she'd had a migraine, since light felt like acid in her brain, and every minute sound was like a massive explosion that just made everything worse. Sora was gently rubbing her temples, " Is there anything that can help? "

" Migraine Relief Potion. Send letter with Hedwig, doubt Dobby can appear on a moving Gummi Ship. " Danae whimpers.

" Any paper in your bag? " Sora asks her quietly.

Danae's quiet but pain filled swearing rant tells him all he needs to know, and he uses Sleep on her, before slipping out from under her, and heading to the front of the Gummi Ship, " Donald, we need to swing by Halloweentown, 'Nae's got a nasty migraine. Sleep won't keep her under for long. "

" I'll change course immediately. " Donald says, not even Curaga could _touch a truly nasty migraine_. He should know, he suffered from them as well. Sora heads back to Danae, lifting her head up, and placing it back on his lap. With a Warming Charm applied to his fingertips he once more massages her temples.

Halloweentown:

Danae has her head buried in the crook of Sora's neck, her hands clenched into fists around his jacket as he makes his way to the Twins' Shop. Fred almost starts his greeting for customers when his brain processes what his eyes are seeing, " Bugger. "

Fred sends his Patronus to warn George they need a _Danae Migraine Special_ before guiding Sora into the back of the store, and he dims the office they were in appropriately, along with muffling the sounds as well. Danae visibly relaxes in her boyfriend's arms once this is done, though Sora sits on the couch. George walks in ten minutes later, apparating would have been a good way to get himself turned into a _eunuch which he DID NOT WANT_. Sora takes the phial from him, and helps Danae drink the potion down. She snuggles in again, and Sora sighs wearily once she's asleep, " How long is the shelf life for this potion anyhow? "

" Working on a two year version, this one lasts for a year. That phial is ever refilling for that year, and unbreakable as well. This is your first experience with a Danae Migraine, isn't it? " George answers him.

" Yeah, it is. Got anything else I can put into the _Feminine Fury Survival Kit_? " Sora asks them.

" Long as she's allowed to cuddle, sleep in, and no one interferes with her chocolate consumption you're good to go, mate. " Fred admits.

The current vampire lets himself relax, until Danae was ready to leave they could stay put. The Twins chuckle when Sora falls asleep, and they cover both the younger teens with a light blanket. Their surrogate little sister was in good hands with Sora, sure they'd fight, name one couple that didn't, but Sora would always be there for Danae whenever he could.

Gummi Ship:

Danae stumbles onto the ship, and drags Sora to the sofa, one arched eyebrow has him sitting down, and Danae immediately snuggles in. Sora shivers, if he moves for anything other than the necessities she'd _make him regret it_. Nothing and no one could force him to move. At least that's what he had been thinking until the Gummi Ship was rammed. His grip tightens on Danae, ready to summon his Keyblade at a moment's notice. That was when everything went dark.

Sherwood Forest:

Sora's eye shoot open as he comes to, and in that moment he knows real terror. _Danae wasn't with him_! He reaches out with his Heart to find her, and _palpable rage fills the air_. A quick Alohomora removes the chains from his wrists, and he Teleports straight to Danae. While Sora was waking up Donald and Goofy had been mounting a rescue with Robin's help. Prince John was holding an impromptu wedding, and _Danae was the bride_. The cowardly Prince of England is aerial spin kicked away from Danae, and when Sora lands Prince John gulps, " _Let me make this perfectly clear. DANAE. IS. MINE!_ "

Donald gulps as Danae makes her way over to them. The last time he had ever seen anyone that mad was when Mortimer Mouse tried to _make time with Minnie_. _Mickey had been livid_! Before the lion can even make a move to run away Sora has him grabbed by the throat, and then tosses him into his throne head first. The look in Sora's eyes terrified the others, but Danae only felt safe. She knew that rage was to _protect her_. _She knew Sora would never hurt her_. Dark Sora had taken control to _really make the message sink in_. Then again his Light Half was in full agreement with this. The cowardly prince _had dared to touch what was THEIRS!_ The others all watch as Sora violently explains why _Danae was his_ , and that _no one was allowed to Touch What Was His_!

The Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss are paralyzed with fear to the side, they knew better than to even ATTEMPT to help Prince John, he brought this on himself for even thinking for one second he _could have Danae as his Princess_. Unfortunately for Prince John _Sora knew what he'd done with Danae_. Had the Idiot even attempted anything more than kissing her, and openly LEERING at her, well, he'd already be a bloody smear on the wall. As it was Dark Sora was going to take his time in _making sure Prince John knew better than to touch what was not his in the FIRST PLACE_! Robin wasn't as stunned as some of the others were though. If Prince John had tried that with _Marian_...he'd be doing the same thing, only he didn't have magic to use as well. Of course, _Dark Sora didn't need magic_. They all heard the resounding snap from where they were.

Donald swallows nervously, " Ah, Danae, could you stop Sora please. "

Danae looks at him in stunned disbelief, " Dear Magic, why would I _stop him_. Killing the Idiot wouldn't leave a lasting impression. _There are fates worse than death_. Sora's just gonna make him _beg for the sweet release Death would be_. "

An amused chuckle startles them, " Nice to know you can read me so well, 'Nae. "

Danae rolls her eyes, " So _you're his inner bastard_. I was wondering when you'd make an appearance. "

" Everyone has a dark side. Besides my Light Side is in full agreement with what I have planned anyhow. "

Donald groans, " Great, you mean to tell me that you're an actual, separate personality? "

Danae sighs, " Sora likes to make everyone happy, even at his own cost. If you haven't noticed he hardly ever calls anyone out on how their words actually cut him to the quick. He's perfected his sunny mask, yes, he is naturally outgoing, but no one _is that forgiving_ , Donald. He's repressed his darker inclinations for a long time, I suspect. "

" My Light Side can't stand to make anyone sad, his mother sold the carving set his grandfather left to him upon the man's death. Wakka did him a solid and bought it off of his mother, and then my Light Side bought it back, and is storing it at Wakka's place until he moves out. My Light Side still hasn't forgiven her for that either. "

Danae thought she was bad, but really, Sora had issues of his own, how no one ever noticed that Sora rarely had any outbursts of anger she didn't know. Sora internalized his darker emotions to an unhealthy degree. Danae at least vented her anger more often than Sora ever had, that was for sure! Dark Sora left a broken, literally, Prince John behind, and shifts back to his Light Side, the Sora everyone is used to. Sora looks at Danae, she rolls her eyes at him, like his inner bastard would scare her away. Honestly! After destroying some Heartless for a little bit, catching up with their local friends, and finding some more treasure, along with a missed Dalmatian Puppy chest they groan when they see their ship.

Danae finds a tree to rest against, her and mechanics did not mesh, _at all_. Sora joins her, and no one tried to stop him. They did not want his inner bastard coming out again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 15

Gummi Ship:

After getting the ship to the point it could fly again the teens were left alone on the sofa. Donald could admit he would have let his own dark side come out to play if anyone attempted anything similar with Daisy, and once Danae had mentioned it they had realized Sora _did have a nasty tendency to unhealthily repress his darker emotions._ Sure, he was acting like the typical teen, and they may have noticed that he was a little more brutal when it came to fighting the Heartless, but had thought nothing of it, _at the time_. Now though, now they both realized that Sora was actually trying to give vent to the darker emotions he had repressed for years now. He had repressed so much his inner darkness actually became a separate personality.

 **Mindscapes:**

 **Danae observes Sora as he stands near the shore of the play island, she could see his inner turmoil from the fact that the waves were pitching, they were usually calm. " 'Nae. " The way he said her name was more of a plea than anything, and she goes over to join him. His head drops onto her shoulder as soon as she was close enough, and all at once it seemed as though he lost the strength to stand. Danae manages to control their descent just enough. He was practically curled around her, and Danae sighs, carding her fingers through his spiky locks. The waves start pounding at the beach, and Danae realizes that Sora had just enough awareness to keep them dry.** _He was hurting_ **, and had been for a long time. He had just gotten very good at hiding it, even from himself.**

 **" I'm here, and if I have anything to say about it,** _I'm not going anywhere_ **. " Danae murmurs.**

 **The waves settle a bit when she says that, and Danae lifts his head enough to** _make him look at her_ **, " Sora, you need to talk to me. Even I never repressed my emotions to this degree. "**

 **Cerulean blue eyes dim, " It's just I'm the Happy One. I was placed into the mold early on, and now I can't shake it. Sure, I'm optimistic, outgoing...but why does everyone always think that nothing ever gets me down, dammit! Even my own mother can never see that she's hurting me with her words and actions. I love her, I always will, but** _selling my grandfather's carving set that he left to me_ **...that was the straw that broke our relationship. I don't know when I started masking my emotions by being happy and sunny all the time. I've never been allowed to lash out! There are times all I've ever wanted to do is rage against life itself...but I'd be accused of being childish for simply venting my own damned emotions! "**

" **That's partly why you gravitated towards me, isn't it? I was new, I had no expectations of you, you could just be yourself, and not what others needed you to be, right? I get it, Sora. You know damned well I do, all too well. "**

" **I know, Wakka would actually cover for me whenever I spent the night at your place, when I needed to get away...he understood. He could see what had unknowingly been done to me, there was no malicious intent...but he got it. " Sora admits, " I just...I don't know how to fix me anymore. It's why I haven't broken your masks and walls, because I need my own as well. "**

" **What a pair we are. " Danae muses.**

 **Sora sighs, and nestles his head into her lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, " Each broken, but in different ways. "**

" **I wouldn't say we're broken per se, Sora, damaged, yes, but not broken. " Danae says, carding her fingers through his hair once more.**

" **True enough. " Sora admits, releasing his hold around her waist, and rolling over, his hands catching hers, " Until I met you I didn't even realize** _how damaged I am_ **. I got so used to the stinging pain that was almost always in my Heart. The pain of those around me** _not really seeing me, not seeing beneath the surface_ **. Kairi, I think she could sense it to a degree, I think that's why whenever she'd find us napping together she'd let us sleep. Not just for your sake, but mine as well. "**

 **Danae sighs, " She saw more than you think. She knew Wakka was covering for you, and without even saying anything would back him up.** _Her brother was hurting, and nothing she could do really helped him_ **. If covering for you while you spent the night at my place helped then she was all for it. "**

" **Your presence does help, 'Nae, it helps more than you know. Something eased inside me the very day you were catapulted into my life, my smiles weren't as forced anymore, it wasn't as hard to convince everyone I was happy. Having to act that happy all the time...it wore me down, more than I realized at the time. I'd like to think my father would approve of everything I've been doing so far, but he's always so busy. I don't blame him, being a fisherman is hard work, but he always seemed to** _see what no one else seemed to, ever_ **. Carving, it's a way for me to unwind, and that's why Wakka bought the set from my mother, and I bought it back from him. Dad, he was always gone before I got up, and in bed when I got home. "**

 **Danae blinks, " He took the day off to meet me, didn't he? "**

 **Sora chuckles at this, " He knew what was in my Heart way before I did, I knew I was attracted to you...how could I not be? I just didn't realize the full truth of things, not then. The fact that you were actually relaxed around him, that meant a lot to me. "**

 **Danae rolls her eyes, " Like you he never asked me stupid questions I wasn't going to answer anyhow. He told me stories from his childhood, never once expecting me to offer up anything. Never let anyone tell you any different,** _you are your father's son_ **, Sora. You may get your looks from your mother, but the rest is all him. "**

 **Sora's cerulean eyes show shock,** _no one had ever compared him to his father before._ **It was always that he was his mother's son, but here was Danae telling him** _that he was his father's son_ **. His hands tighten their grip on hers, he was actually trembling, he couldn't tell what all he was feeling currently. Sora didn't even realize he was crying, though his mindscape showed it. There would be no outward signs of his distress though, there never were. The younger teen unconsciously sought out the comfort he needed, his astral self rising just enough to bury his face in Danae's chest. She knew he needed it, he needed this moment of vulnerability, like her he did not let others see him truly vulnerable.**

 **Sora's iron control over his emotions had finally broken, and all because Danae had told him he was his father's son. Had no one really never told him that before, she'd seen the look of shock in his eyes. Was he always compared to his mother? Yes, he looked like her, but in his core he was truly his father's son. She says nothing as she cradles him to herself,** _right now he needed her to be his strength_ , **and she could do that for him. Sora bolstered her when she needed it, and she knew he needed the favor returned. Time passed differently in their shared mindscape, Danae honestly couldn't say how long Sora released his pent up emotions, when he moves to pull away she lets him, but only so far, " 'Nae? "**

 **So much was put into that questioning tone of his, but she understood, "** _You needed that_ **, I had Hogwarts to hide me, comfort me when it all got to be too much, you never had that. Your male pride got in the way of letting yourself vent how you needed to. "**

 **Sora settles back into her, the skies clearing up now, " All I ever heard from my mother from the time I was nine, when I lost my grandpa was that big boys don't cry. She wouldn't even let me mourn how I needed to. I was allowed to cry for a week, maybe, and that was it. "**

" **Never hide from me, Sora, you've seen me at my worst. Now, come on, we can at least relax in the mental version of my place here on the Islands. "**

" **Hogwarts, please. I...I need to get away from Destiny Islands for a little bit mentally. " Sora says**

 **Exit Mindscape:**

No one was present to see Sora's sleeping form literally melt into the sofa, tension no one would have ever seen, save for Danae and his father, melting away. Danae was laying on top of him, her head on his chest, her right arm curled around his left bicep. All told, only a couple would be comfortable with their current sleeping arrangements. When they arrived at the next world Donald and Goofy have a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to decide whom would have to wake up Sora. Donald curses under his breath when he loses, and stops just outside the wards. He knew better than to try and breach them. _The last time he'd tried that he'd nearly been charbroiled_. Donald shudders, " Sora, we're at the next world. "

One cerulean eye slits open, and promptly shuts. _Sora did not have the mental wherewithal to handle things just yet_. Donald blinks, that had been exhaustion in the teen's eye. Physically Sora should be fine...Donald groans internally. Of course, he knew Danae and Sora shared a mindscape, Merlin had admitted he had sensed that much. Something had to fill the gap once that soul shard was gone, and Sora had. Danae must have gotten him to talk, and Donald knew that mental and emotional exhaustion was almost worse. If Sora really had been repressing his darker emotions for as long as Donald suspected, the teen would need the recovery time. It would make far too much sense that someone as openly nice as Sora would be repressing far too much of his emotions.

When Sora finally awoke a day and a half had passed by, Danae had only left him long enough to eat, and take care of other necessities, but she always went right back to him, and his arms had just instinctively opened to cradle her to himself once more. The teen felt more like himself than he had in a long while...too long, he could admit. His dad, once a month, would take him out on the boat, and just get Sora away from everyone and everything, if Sora took that opportunity to give vent to his emotional distress, his father never said anything. Looking back Sora realized his dad understood him far better than anyone else save for Danae, Kairi, and Wakka.

However he'd never been able to go to Kairi when he felt vulnerable like he just had with Danae, even from the very beginning he was just drawn to her. He had _known_ she wouldn't judge him. His fingers run through her hair absentmindedly, he didn't even know when she'd started leaving it down on the Gummi Ship, but he was grateful. He still didn't understand why _he needed to run his fingers through her hair_ , but she understood he needed to, and let it down once on the Gummi Ship. He did notice the fingers of her right hand idly tracing different patterns on his left bicep, it seemed neither one of them was ready to start their day just yet. Sora knew he may be awake, but he wasn't quite ready to get back into the swing of world saving quite yet.

However, his body was firmly reminding him that he had slept for a long while, and he needed to take care of certain necessities. Donald and Goofy say nothing when he stumbles into the kitchen ten minutes later, the teen eats, and looks at them, " We're taking today off too. There's no way I can safely fight today. " Sora admits. He had honestly never expected his emotional issues to rear their ugly head like this.

" Sora, how long have you been repressing your own emotions? " Donald asks him.

Sora sighs wearily, and runs his hands through his spiky locks, " Too damned long, it was only once Danae ended up on Destiny Islands that I could let myself be vulnerable, drop my masks even a little. She had no expectations of me, unlike everyone else save my dad, Kairi, and Wakka. It just got to the point I couldn't turn the Happy mask off. "

" Gawrsh, Sora, why the Happy mask at all? " Goofy asks him, Goofy's own son happened to be a teenager, so he was slightly more understanding than Donald happened to be.

" Don't get me wrong, I am a naturally sunny and optimistic person, but…" Sora couldn't bring himself to throw his mother under the bus. Yeah, he knew she was the root of all his emotional issues, but he also knew she honestly hadn't meant to damage him this badly, " The mask started when I was nine, after I lost the grandfather that left me that wood carving kit. I was only allowed to grieve in the only way I knew how for a week. After that, even though it still Hurt so deeply I had to act as though it didn't. That old adage that big boys don't cry, well, I had to live up to it, no matter how much it tore me apart to do so. "

It was Goofy that understood the pause, knowing that Sora's mother had most likely been the one to tell him that, and while well meaning, had hurt her son in ways she just couldn't see. That Sora had gotten so good at hiding his own emotional turmoil to the point that it wasn't even able to be seen in his eyes or body language...that concerned the father in Goofy. No fourteen year old should be that damned good at hiding his own emotions, and reading as happy _all the time_. Danae stumbles in just then, and Sora Teleports over to keep her from face planting. Emerald green eyes blink, still mostly hazed over in sleep. Sora just scoops her up, and Teleports back to his seat. Danae just snuggles into him, and resumes sleeping. Sora chuckles at this, " Guess she's getting used to my presence then. "

" How did you actually meet Danae, Sora? I know she said magical backlash sent her to Destiny Islands…" Donald asks.

" Yeah, it would be nice to know that. " Dale says as he scampers up onto the table, Chip not far behind him.

Sora grins, " A hole opened up in the air between myself and Tidus as we were sparring, and she cannonballed into a Paopu Tree. Tidus and I both ended up falling on our asses as our momentum had to be thrown backwards because of that though. " He would never forget the moment Danae's eyes met his for the first time, just before she fell unconscious. That had been what started his shifting of his romantic affections from Kairi to Danae. No one on the Islands had such vivid green eyes, and deep down he'd known _she would understand him, all of him_.

Donald blinks, perhaps Master Merlin had been right about Danae's magic sending her to Sora, to someone that would accept her as a human being. Donald just hadn't realized both teens were so badly damaged. Sora hid his own emotional wounds exceptionally well, and while he may not have kids of his own, he did have nephews. Just imagining them having to learn how to hide their emotional wounds that well...it scared the Court Mage. Sora runs the fingers of his left hand through Danae's hair whilst eating his breakfast. The female teen relaxes into him further, nuzzling into his neck subconsciously. Her nightmares had waned with the taking out of the shard, but she still had them. It was just he could generally soothe her back into sleep before the nightmares took her, even in sleep, though generally when they were both sleeping they were together anyhow.

Hedwig was enjoying her bacon as she observes her chick, Sora eases her awake long enough to feed her, and Danae just settles back into sleep. Sora rolls his eyes at this, " Gawrsh, she all right, Sora? "

" Yeah, she is, Goofy. " Sora says, today was just a bad day for her. He hadn't realized how much time was passing, today she would have been boarding the Hogwarts Express to go back to Hogwarts. The Castle was her home in a very real way. He knew she would be happy wherever he happened to be, but a very real part of him was no longer considering Destiny Islands _Home_. The Gummi Ship felt more like a Home than his own did now. Part of that was because Sora knew Donald, Goofy, Chip, and Dale wouldn't judge him. " Today Danae would have been boarding the train to head back to her school. "

" Gosh, Hogwarts is her Home right? " Dale asks.

" The Castle itself is. So much magic has happened in her that Hogwarts is sentient, and did all she could to help Danae. She's not going to miss the people so much as the Castle, well, and Quidditch as well. " Sora says.

" Maybe we should swing by Halloweentown? " Chip suggests.

Sora winces, the mere idea of leaving the Gummi Ship pained him, " Tomorrow, guys. " He needed time to rebuild his emotional shields.

Once done eating her Teleports back to the sofa, and curls up with Danae. " Two damaged teenagers won't be easy to deal with. " Chip says softly.

" Chip's right, Donald, the fact that Sora trusts us enough to let us see him this vulnerable is major. " Goofy says.

" Aw, I know that you big palooka. " Donald admits, now he understood why Danae called Sora a Neutral Good. Why he treated everyone so easily, Sora only gave his respect and trust to those that _earned it_. Somehow, someway he and Goofy, along with Chip and Dale _had earned that fragile trust_. The Court Mage also understood what else Goofy was saying, that _Sora would possibly break if they left him_. Those as emotionally damaged as Sora and Danae, _trust did not come easy to them_. The fact that they could wield Keyblades at all was astonishing. That _their Hearts were still strong enough to do so_.

Ninja Brothers, Next Day:

Jeffrey 'Colt' Douglas rolls his shoulders as he stretches out before beginning his katas before his well honed ninja senses kick in, and he backflips over what looked to be a shadow given life, with round glowing yellow eyes. He had gone to the park to train, mostly because he needed some time away from his brothers. It was sheer instinct that has him avoiding the other shadow like beings, and he frowns. The thrown smoke bomb lets him get out of there, " Thanks. Any idea what those things are, Vixen? " Amanda 'Vixen' Walker just shakes her head.

The pair find themselves surrounded, and Colt finds himself hearing a voice from a dream he'd recently had, telling him to keep the Light in his Heart burning bright. To not be afraid, because he could wield one of the mightiest weapons in existence. Hearing Vixen's pained yelp from behind himself determination burns brightly through him, and in a flash of Light an oddly shaped weapon appears in his right hand, vaguely resembling the shape of a key, it was light blue for the hilt, and navy blue for the blade. _He was not going to allow harm to come to those most precious to him_! The ninja moves as soon as his new weapon materializes in his hand, taking out the shadow like creatures surrounding him and Vixen, the blonde's blue eyes are wide, " Colt, where did you get that? "

Colt frowns thoughtfully as he looks at his new weapon, " I don't really know. " he admits. He vaguely remembered choosing the Shield and surrendering the Wand in that weird dream. That was when they both heard Rocky and Tum Tum, and it sounded like they were in a fight. Vixen was a rookie ninja compared to the brothers, but her mind more than made up for it. They race off, Colt slashing through any shadow they came across, and leaps into action when he sees a different shadow like being behind his little brother. As he uses his parkour skills chained with his skill with a katana his brothers regroup with Vixen. Colt is slightly out of breath once he's finished with the shadows, " Colt, where did you get that? " Rocky asks the middle brother.

Colt shrugs, he honestly didn't know, " All I know is that it works on these shadow things, I honestly don't know how I got it. "

Tum Tum is frowning thoughtfully, and his eyes widen. Unlike his brothers he actually paid full attention to the legends their grandfather Morimoto passed down to them, " Keyblade, it's a Keyblade, and it's the strength of Colt's Heart manifested. Those shadows are Heartless. " Tum Tum murmurs.

Vixen's eyes widen in horror, " The Darkness is trying to swallow our world wholesale. "

Sheer instinct has Colt's Keyblade flashing out into a guard position, and Tum Tum's eyes widen, " This is not good. "

Colt and the others look up, " Shit. " Rocky sums up.

" Thunder! "

The four blink as they look around, and spot two teenagers around Colt's own age, a duck, and a bipedal dog, " Damn, didn't think we'd come upon a Boss Heartless this quickly. " the male with spiky brown hair says.

Colt sees the weapons in the teens hands, and his eyes narrow. The raven haired one Teleports over, " Yo, Donald, the older one looks more like a Black Mage, the other two, hmm...well, the girl is a trickster, I know that much. "

The duck, now known as Donald hands a red orb to Rocky, " Crush it in your hand. "

The male teen was battling the Heartless with the bipedal dog, and the female teen conjures two orbs, handing the yellowish one to Vixen, and the younger one gets a clear one. They crush them in their hands, and Tum Tum leaps in front of Rocky, " Protect! "

Colt blitzes forward, seamlessly slipping in with the other two Keyblade bearers, " Call me Colt. "

" I'm Sora, she's Danae. What's you Keyblade called? " Sora asks.

" Determined Devotion. " Colt answers without thinking.

Rocky, Tum Tum, Vixen, Donald, and Goofy all fall into sync as well. Danae switches out her Keyblades in a second, and Teleports in front of Colt. Selfless Defender shields them both, even as the Heartless they were battling tries to crush them by stepping on them, " Sora! "

" On it, 'Nae! " Sora fires back, emerald green arcs of crackling energy slam into the Heartless and knock it back from his fellow bearers, " Colt, remind me to teach you Phalanx. "

Danae looks at their foe, " Sora, you still have Scan up? "

Sora nods, " Still has two bars of health. "

" Fuck. " Danae says succinctly, " Thundaga Maxima! "

A MASSIVE bolt of lightning descends on the Heartless, and then there was a huge BOOM as everyone digs their heels in. The natives all blink in shock as they look at the smoking crater, " Holy Shit! "

Sora's hands twitch, " ' _Nae_. "

The raven haired teen smirks, " Chaotic Neutral Troll with a love of overkill, Sora. "

If the other males heard him mutter under his breath about her being a damned tease they keep silent, though Rocky does notice the look of outright _lust_ in Sora's eyes. Rocky does see when the younger teen reaches a decision, and he _drags his girlfriend to himself_. Apparently her causing destruction like this kicked the spiky haired teen's hormones into overdrive. Colt yelps when a Keyhole lights up, Sora groans, and summons his Keyblade once more, and levels it at the hole, Danae following suit with Colt catching on. Once the Keyhole was sealed Sora resumes his previous actions of kissing his girlfriend, Colt looks at Determined Devotion, " Like we'd let you go alone. " Rocky says, " This is bigger than all of us, and that means we have to do whatever is necessary to save everyone out there. "

" Sofa is mine and 'Nae's. " Sora says once breathing becomes necessary.

Colt rolls his eyes, " Are there even any rooms? "

" There are, these two just prefer the sofa that was installed. " Donald grouses as he transports them onto the Gummi Ship.

" That's because it's a communal area, and no one can bitch about us sharing a room. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid get it, but others? " Sora fires back, cerulean eyes flashing.

Danae sighs wearily, " Sora, go teach Colt Phalanx, Deodorize, and Invisible, okay. "

Sora meets her eyes, " Come on, Colt. You can help me with me hand to hand as well. I need some venting. "

" Fair warning, Colt, he's a helluva lot stronger than he looks. " Danae states.

Once they've left Danae groans, " It seems being away from his mother is finally allowing Sora to actually be an angsting, brooding teenager. "

" Wait, why would being away from his mother allow that? " Rocky asks her.

" Sora has had to live that adage _big boys don't cry_ since he was nine. We all know she didn't mean any harm…" Danae says.

Vixen winces, " Yet she did harm him anyhow. This journey you're on is allowing Sora to heal, isn't it? "

" Not just Sora. I was orphaned at fifteen months old, and sent to my magic hating relatives where I was treated worse than Cinderella's step family ever treated her. Magical backlash sending me to Sora's home is the best thing to ever happen to me. "

The others sit around and exchange stories, though Donald was deciding what spells to teach their new teammates. Sora and Colt return two hours later, and Sora drops to the floor beside Danae's seat at the table, his head snuggling into her lap. Danae just starts running her fingers through his spiky locks, she was surprised he was showing vulnerability to their new companions, then again they didn't know his habits either.

Hogwarts:

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were silently seething that Danae wasn't back yet. Of course, Ron never said anything about his older twin brothers having disappeared even though his mum threw a blistering fit about it. No one noticed the absence of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom though. A woman wearing pink was frowning, wondering where that dreaded Potter girl happened to be. The Department of Mysteries had stated she had disappeared in a case of magical backlash, which meant she could have ended up in anytime or any place in existence! Of course, the public wasn't to know this, and she had been bound by a secrecy oath that would kill her if she talked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or 3 Ninjas.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 16

Traverse Town:

Vixen was working very hard by training magic with Merlin, and sparring with Yuffie though it was fun to see Rocky get his ass handed to him by Yuffie though. Colt was sparring with Leon to get a feel for his Keyblade, and Tum Tum was learning how to use a shield from Goofy. Rocky was also learning attack magic from Merlin when he wasn't sparring with Yuffie. Danae and Sora were visiting Pongo and Perdita again, and this time Sora was playing with the puppies as well. Pongo observes Sora, looked like Danae wasn't the only one that had been wounded emotionally as a pup, though in Sora's case Pongo was sure there had been no malicious intentions. Neither adult Dalmatian was expecting their guests to fall asleep, and their pups just curled up with them.

After an hour long nap the teens wake up, they'd curled up around each other as they slept, far too used to being twined together to feel any sort of embarrassment. If anything being separated would hurt the both of them, like an open wound. A wound Danae would experience first hand in the near future. Danae watches as his shields go back up, she would have never thought anyone was worse than her when it came to not letting anyone see her vulnerable. Like Goofy she was very concerned at how thoroughly Sora could mask his emotions. The spiky haired teen pulls them to their feet, and Danae stretches as she fully wakes up. Apparently both of them were finally _dealing with their emotional baggage_. Being able to seek solace in each other was helping far more than either one of them could have begun to suspect.

Colt was out fighting the weaker Heartless, mostly to get used to it, and get a feel for Determined Devotion, his Keyblade, Leon had gone with him. Kid was good, he'd been trained to fight, knew how to handle a blade, but he would need someone to watch his back as he got used to fighting the Heartless. Danae and Sora join them, Danae using Shadow's Light while Sora uses the Kingdom Key. Colt finds himself slipping into harmonized battle with them, his style complementing theirs, and the couple is able to shift their teamwork just enough to accommodate him. He knew they were used to working in sync with each other, that they could adjust for him, he was grateful for that. He would have never suspected that he would end up leaving his world, but then he'd gotten his Keyblade, Sora and Danae, along with Donald and Goofy had come to help his world. He knew he might not have been able to beat that Boss Heartless on his own. At least now his brothers, himself, and Vixen were gaining the skills they needed to protect their world.

Vixen...Colt _knew why she was training with such fervor_. She wanted to be able to fight at his side as an equal, to not need to be protected so much. _She wanted to be able to protect him as he protected her_. Magic was turning out to be something she _was really damned good at_. Merlin said she had the makings of a Red Mage, someone that was good at offensive and defensive magics. Tum Tum was learning White Magic, or the defensive since Goofy was teaching him how to use a shield. Rocky, in between his spars with Yuffie, was working odd jobs to make enough Munny to get himself a weapon. Colt had learned very quickly to pick up all the items that the Heartless dropped when they were beaten. They did drop some Munny as well, and he noticed that Sora and Danae would just battle against the Heartless to earn Munny. Well, that and learn more about the base form of their Keyblades. Sora had given him the books on the history of their weapons, and he understood then.

They were working to master their Keyblades, once that was done the charms would change, and symbolize them. He was grateful for the spells Sora had taught him though. Sora said he had learned them from the Cheshire Cat since Danae had claimed him as her Knight. Danae had admitted to having noble blood through her father, but she had been raised a commoner. Claiming Sora as her Knight gave him a lot of leeway when it came to defending her honor, _violently_ if need be. Sora had learned how to move in the elite circles, just in case. Sora rolls his shoulders, " Head on back, Leon, we'll stick with Colt for now. Besides, we need to work more on our teamwork anyhow. "

Leon nods and Colt groans, " How the Hell do you two do this for so damned long? "

Sora grins, " You're a novice compared to us, Colt, give it time. We could always head back to Olympus Coliseum and see if Phil would be willing to train you, and the others. Your Heart is your most important weapon, never forget that. "

Danae stretches out, " Think we should get some Defense Ups synthesized? "

Sora cocks his head to the side as he considers it, " Probably should, Vixen will probably need them the most since like you and Donald she's a magic intensive user. Probably should stick up on healing items as well. "

" True, damned good thing my bag is enchanted to be featherlight and bottomless, otherwise we'd be in very bad shape. " Danae admits as they walk around.

" Fair enough, though we should probably get another bag for Vixen. " Sora muses.

Danae stops, spins on her heel, and _Looks_ at Sora. Sora freezes mid step, _he knew that Look dammit_ , " I'll do the enchanting, and buy you some dark chocolate ice cream. " Time to soothe his irritated girlfriend.

Danae cocks her head to the side, and Sora groans, " Fine, I'll make the biggest sacrifice my gender can make, 'Nae. You pick the movie. "

Danae perks up, and Colt has to laugh, the emerald eyed teen narrows her eyes at him, " I could go get Vixen, make it a double date, Colt. "

Colt gulps nervously, " Can you keep my brothers leashed? "

Sora winces, " I take it that's why you haven't actually made a move then? "

" Last time I actually overtly showed interest in a girl I was teased mercilessly, yes, I do it to Rocky, but dammit...Vixen's different. " Colt admits softly.

" It's always different when someone actually means something to you. " Sora states, " If 'Nae had never ended up on Destiny Islands I most likely would have ended up with Kairi, one of my best friends. "

Danae snorts, " Please, I could so see you ending up with Riku as well, though it would be interesting to see which one of you would be the dominant one in that relationship. "

Sora glares at her, " I am straight, thank you. "

" Ooh, should I mention that Selphie has a bit of a yaoi fetish? " Danae asks innocently.

Sora groans, " This is why you generally hung out with me, isn't it? "

" Fuck yes! Selphie's idea of Girl Talk is annoying, I'll admit her thoughts on whom would end as dominant in her fantasies was interesting, she actually had it as fifty-fifty between you and Riku. Why she thinks Riku would be the dominant between him and Wakka I will never understand. " Danae admits.

Sora smirks at this, " True, Riku would so be the sub in that relationship. "

Colt just shakes his head at this, " How the hell are you that comfortable with teenaged guys, Danae? "

" My older surrogate twin brothers. Shoulda seen the look on Tidus face when he heard me give as good as I received. " Danae states.

Sora stares at her, " Wait, you're why his face was a solid blush for three days? "

Danae smirks at this, " Perhaps, I might share the memory, now teach Colt Teleport, you have a movie to take me to. "

Sora hangs his head, " Relax, Sora, Kairi was the one that picked the chick flicks. "

Sora sets to work teaching Colt Teleport, and the new Keyblade Bearer Teleports to Merlin's home, he needed to work on learning Cure, at the very least. Though he might actually be able to make a move on Vixen, especially if Danae and Sora could keep his brothers in check. Sora finds himself dragged to the local movie theater, and keeps his left arm around Danae's shoulders as she looked over the choices. This would actually be their second date in public, and Sora hoped to Hell the Heartless didn't ruin this one. What he didn't know was that Colt said something discreetly to Vixen whom informs Yuffie and Aerith. The women set about making damned certain _nothing interrupted this for them_. Aerith was the only one of the pair to know about the fact that Sora and Danae's mindscapes were connected. The older woman knew Sora despaired of them getting in actual dates while they were saving the worlds. If she could make sure one date went off successfully she would.

Sora couldn't even find it in himself to be too upset she chose the animated kids movie. She never got to watch movies as a child, and had only seen two cartoons. " Golly, I'm too short to enjoy this movie. "

The couple looks down at the seat beside Danae once they've reached the theater their movie was showing in, and Danae's eyes light up, " Gadget, right? " she asks the mouse wearing lavender colored overalls.

Sora's eyes widen at this, and he offers to let Gadget sit on his head, " Yes, I'm Gadget, but how did you know that? " the mouse asks.

Danae sighs, " A seer tapped into your adventures with a certain pair of chipmunks, a cheese loving being, and a small green fly, and turned them into a cartoon for the masses to enjoy. One of two cartoons I actually got to watch when I was younger. "

With that said one mouse and two humans enjoy their movie, though Danae had fallen asleep just as the ending credits rolled. Sora chuckles lightly and scoops her up, " You come with us you could see Chip and Dale again. " Sora directs this to the mouse still sitting on his head.

" Golly, it sure has been a long time since I've seen them. " Gadget admits.

" That a yes to coming with us then, you might even be able to help us keep our Gummi Ship in good repair too. " Sora says, and Teleports off.

He sent them to the Gummi Ship, and whispers the directions to the quarters of the Chipmunk brothers in Gadget's ear. She nods, and he sets her down so she can go see her friends once more. He Teleports off to the room he shared with Danae, and settles them on their bed. Having Colt around took some of the pressure off of the pair, at least his world was still intact, though they would need to work on their teamwork with the four new additions. Danae curls closer into him in her sleep, they'd been training hard to master their Keyblades in their base forms, and she'd also been working hard of the powers she'd gotten from Winter's King blessing her when she was younger.

He had to admit he needed the time just training to get himself back into a proper frame of mind. Slowly he lets sleep take him as well, he needed shore his walls up again.

 **Mindscapes:**

 **Sora looks around Destiny Islands, purposely ignoring the ocean where the Dark Depths of his emotions dwelled, he didn't have time to let anymore of them out. The teen replaces the barrier between his light and dark emotions with a sigh, and reinforces it. A gentle touch on his shoulder has him turning into his girlfriend's waiting embrace, " One day you can vent some more out, I hate that you have to lock your darker emotions away like this. "**

 **" So do I, but I can't let Darkness cloud my Heart right now. I have to let the Light fill in the spaces for the moment. " Sora says softly.**

 **Danae sighs wearily, " It doesn't help that…"**

 **Sora places a finger on her lips, " I don't mind that I'm your Light, Danae Hellebore Potter. You accept that I am in fact human, with the full depth and range of human emotions which those closest to me save for Kairi and my father have taken for granted. No one takes the time to see past the smiles...that hurts. It hurts so damned much. "**

 **Danae lets him pull her tight against himself what little had broken through his barriers had shaken him, and he needed her to keep himself steady. The raven haired teen lets herself relax, " So, how old were you when you learned how to carve? "**

 **Sora's eyes light up at this, " Grandpa started teaching me when I was four, how to tell what shape was best for the wood, what knife for which wood, how to tell the different woods apart, which stain to use...mom was infuriated that he taught me. She wanted me to have a real job, be a fisherman like my dad. Sure, I can gut and clean a fish with the best of them...but, it's not my passion. Wood, giving it new shape and form...it makes me so happy, and she wanted to take that away from me. "**

 **" When did he allow you to use a knife? " Danae murmurs.**

 **" I was seven, how old were you when you became the de facto slave for your so called relatives? " Sora asks.**

 **" Five, cooking, cleaning, weeding, mowing, shoveling the snow...though after I met Jack he made sure the Wind kept number four's drive clear. I will admit I'm damned good at cooking. "**

 **That Sora could attest to, though he had taught her how to gut and clean a fish, debone it, but she was the one that taught him how to make them taste delectable. Sora could grill them just fine, but which spices to use, what to marinade them with...that he hadn't known until Danae. His mother would be stunned that Danae had actually been teaching him how to cook as well. " Think we could go swimming? "**

 **" You just want to see me in a bikini again. "**

 **" You do realize that you get to see me topless, right? " Sora asks her.**

 **That has Danae pausing, a considering look in her eyes. " That's a fair point. "**

 **" 'Nae, please, I just need to be a teenager for the moment, a teenager playing on the beach with his girlfriend, and no one else around. "**

 **Danae groans at the puppy eyes, " Dammit all, no male should be that damned good at the sad puppy dog eyes. You are a menace. "**

 **" Is that a yes? " Sora asks her, increasing the look, pouting, and there was a shine to his eyes.**

 **Danae can feel herself wavering, and then he whimpers. Her resistance crumbles immediately, and she lets her attire change. Sora curses under his breath, it had to be red, specifically crimson, and a halter top style bikini top too. Dear Magic, how could she not understand how damned attractive he found her? How could she have so little confidence in herself as a female? She honestly thought she was nothing special. All he'd have to do was tug on that knot and...Sora slams down on that thought, hard. He shifts his own attire, and the decidedly male part of him was practically swaggering when Danae unconsciously licked her lips. Seeing those emerald green eyes darken to forest green with unadulterated Lust, directed towards him...he could admit to the fact it stroked his ego.**

 **Danae curses internally, when the bloody hell had he gained an eight pack? She'd known he was hiding a six pack, but apparently all that training he'd been doing...Morganna! If anyone other than her ever saw how damned toned he actually was...Sora smirks. He could just tell what direction Danae's thoughts had gone in. Wondering how the Hell she was going to keep all comers away from him should they actually get a good look at him. " Like what you see, 'Nae? "**

 **That brought her out of her thoughts, " No one but me gets this particular privilege, understood, Sora. "**

 **Sora shudders at the way she says that, all dark and wicked. What was it about her being wickedly dark that had his hormones panting so damned quickly anyhow? " Why the Hell do you think you're the only one that ever got to see me topless anyhow. Just ask Riku when we next see them. They'll tell you that I have never allowed my true physique to be seen on the beach. "**

 **Before Danae can process that Sora has tossed her into the ocean, and he follows her in. He does keep an eye on her, he knew she could handle the currents now, but she hadn't spent her life swimming around Destiny Islands, and gaining the strength necessary to swim for prolonged periods of time. When he notices her start to falter he wraps an arm around her, and they're back on the beach, laid out on a blanket. As much as he wanted to get his hands on those legs of hers, Sora just cuddles with her, he knew damned well that if he gave in to his impulse to map out those legs of hers with his hands his mouth** _would follow_ **, and Danae was nowhere near ready for that level of physical intimacy.**

 **Exit Mindscape:**

Danae yawns as she wakes up the next day, and just nestles in closer to Sora, she was so not in the mood to get up just yet. Meh, Sora could carry her if necessary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, or 3 Ninjas. I also do not own Rise of the Guardians.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 **This is flashbacks/dreams/nightmares/mindscapes**

-any kind of speech in here is spirits talking-

$this is Parseltongue$

Chapter 17

Gummi Ship:

Rocky stretches as he wakes up, the new members of the team had long since learned that the sofa was warded to the gills, which included privacy wards. They had also been warned that Sora's situational awareness was through the roof, and he was more likely to swing first than ask questions, especially if Danae was with him, which she always was. Rocky has no problems sharing a room with his brothers, Vixen got her own room, and Sora and Danae had one as well, which they mostly used for changing, and bathing. They were going to be heading to Olympus Coliseum to get in some relatively harmless training. This was mostly so they could all work out the kinks in their teamwork. Colt, Sora, and Danae would be one team while the rest of them were support for them. Rocky and Tum Tum would be watching Vixen's back as she dealt long distance damage while Goofy did the same thing for Donald.

Chip and Dale were unsure if they wanted to kill Sora and Danae for bringing Gadget on board, or thank them for it. Thankfully Gadget was well used to keeping the pair in line since back in the day they had both been vying for her attention, and Gadget wasn't about to pick one over the other. The ship ran much smoother with Gadget to watch over the engines though she had been warned that when they needed really fancy flying Danae would push her to the limits. This meant Gadget was already working out how to tweak the engines without fully rebuilding them to give a better performance. Flying whether it be Gummi Ship, broom, or flying carpet was something Danae could do as easily as breathing.

Rocky could have done without Sora and Danae bringing out Colt's inner Mayhem Purveyor full force though, but as Danae pointed out ninjas by definition were sneaky and conniving bastards anyhow, why not play up to it? Rocky hated admitting she had a point, but unleashing Colt's inner devious bastard was really harshing his mellow dammit! Sora had given Vixen an enchanted bag to hold supplies in, and it had taken Rocky a little while to realize Vixen would need more supplies than all of them except for Danae. Never having had sisters none of the Douglas brothers actually thought about _the monthly visitor_. Sora may not have biological sisters, but he viewed his childhood friend Kairi as one, and had spent enough time around females to have actually picked up on the small signs body language gave away as to when they were more volatile. Danae apparently turned violent and clingy by turns, as long as she could snuggle with Sora on the Gummi Ship they were relatively safe. Leon had revealed what she had done to him for daring to drink the _last of the chocolate milk_.

Sora was actually in the kitchen watching Danae cook them all breakfast, lazily propping his head up with his left arm, his eyes flicker over to Rocky briefly before turning back to Danae. Rocky fully understood, Sora wasn't awake enough to care about the niceties, he only had enough awareness to focus on Danae. Though his eyes slowly come more alert when coffee is sat in front of him along with coconut milk, " Thanks, 'Nae. Why am I up at this Magic forsaken hour again anyhow? " Sora asks as he yawns.

Danae rolls her eyes, " So you can be fully aware once we reach Olympus Coliseum, Sora. I know, we both are so not morning people. "

" Morning, Danae. " Rocky knew damned well no morning was a good morning when you were a teenager.

" Morning, Rocky, you can get your own coffee, we do have creamer and normal milk, it's just Sora has to have coconut milk. "

" Hey, I grew up on a tropical island chain, thank you. " Sora ripostes.

Danae chuckles, " Hence why we have a fruit salad made up of papayas, mangoes, and dragonfruit. There will be bacon, eggs, and cinnamon toast as well. "

Thankfully there was a list of what all everyone was allergic to taped to one of the cupboards, and the meds to deal with allergy attacks as well. Rocky grabs some coffee, and the tantalizing smells of cooking slowly lure everyone else out of slumber. Sora pulls Danae down onto his lap, he was not giving up his snuggling time dammit!

It was a exhausted group that trudged back onto the Gummi Ship that evening, Sora managed to muster up enough power to Teleport himself and Danae onto the sofa, Danae on top of him before they were both out like lights. Colt just collapsed in the hall, Vixen made it into her room, and Rocky carries Tum Tum into theirs. Goofy and Donald end up cuddled up with Colt. Gadget blinks when she sees them, " Golly, looks like Phil trained them hard, doesn't it? "

" No kidding, I've never seen Donald or Goofy collapse just inside the ship. " Dale admits.

 **Mindscapes:**

 **Sora was not surprised that Danae collapsed on top of him the instant she reached his mindscape from hers, " Fuck, how the hell did Phil mentally exhaust us as well? "**

 **" By having us go over old battles, pick apart the strategies...my brain hurts. " Sora moans.**

 **" To think we have to do this tomorrow as well. " Danae whimpers.**

 **" The more training we have have, in all aspects before the final confrontation, the better. " Sora admits.**

 **" Logic hurts right now. " Danae retorts.**

 **Sora winces, " I know, 'Nae. "**

 **Exit Mindscapes:**

After a week of training with Phil everyone was more than ready to move on, and Sora blinks, " Hey, Donald, Goofy, what the Hell slammed into the Gummi Ship that had us crashing in Sherwood Forest? "

" Gawrsh, Sora, I forgot that we never did tell you about that. An asteroid didn't show up on radar until it was too late, and we were close enough to Sherwood Forest to make an emergency landin', but we was all too banged up from it. Last thing we saw was that there Sheriff making off with the both of ya. " Goofy says.

Sora's eyes darken, " Right, Prince John, whom seemed to think he was allowed to marry Danae. "

" You're one of those scary protective types, aren't you? " Rocky asks him.

Sora merely quirks an eyebrow and smirks as Danae tends to Hedwig. Donald snorts at this, " Take it from those whom bore witness to what he did to Prince John, he is. "

" ' _Nae is mine_. " Sora says simply.

" Where are we heading next? " Colt asks.

" That's the question, there's only one more world on the map, and I just have a bad feeling about it. " Sora says, deep down he knew something would happen there that would wound his 'Nae deeply.

Sora knew Danae had that same feeling, even with the addition of Colt. Something was going to happen, something that would shake Danae to her core, and Sora had a sinking feeling that he was going to have to do something that would ultimately save everyone, and all but destroy Danae. It went against every instinct he had, Danae was his single most precious treasure, hurting her was unfathomable...unless it was the only way to save them all.

Halloweentown:

Luna frowns, the time was coming for the Key that Connects All to make his greatest sacrifice, yet the sister of his soul would call him back from Kingdom Hearts before the change was permanent. It would soon be time to retrieve Naminé, and for Danae to meet Roxas. No way in Hell could they allow the real Roxas to join with Xemnas. She had everything ready, and the Twins had their spin on the Shadow Clone Jutsu done as well. They hadn't asked why she needed it, they had just done as she asked. Seers couldn't reveal everything, but they could hand out cryptic clues, and that Master of the Master Sora would understand once his memories were restored the proper way. DiZ would be kept far away from the Virtual Twilight Town once he created it.

Keeping things low key would be necessary for this to work. With Naminé's ability to manipulate memories no one would question Sora having a twin brother, or Kairi having a twin sister either. Luna knew everything had to be timed just right, or all her work behind the scenes would be for naught.

Gummi Ship:

After swinging by Traverse Town to get some last minute supplies, synthesize items...they were now making their way to the final world. A sickening feeling of foreboding clamps down around Sora, he knew that whatever happened would happen to him, and he has to think of how he would keep Danae going, keep her fighting. Colt and the others would not be able to handle things without her, though he clenches his new Keyblade, Soul's Embrace, and he could see Danae playing with Soul's Tenacity, they'd gotten them for winning the final tournament at the Coliseum. He has no way of knowing that Kairi's hidden Heart was already preparing for what must happen when it was freed from its protector. Kairi would not allow Sora to remain dead, she would bring her brother back!

Hollow Bastion:

Sora can't help but laugh when he sees Riku again, " Shut up! " the silverette snaps even as they deal with Beast.

" Aw, missing your balls that much, Riku? " Sora asks.

Riku flips their best friend off, and Sora just cackles at this reaction. Danae was no better, her delightfully wicked cackling sets the others on edge, " So, still think you're not attracted to Wakka? "

Riku shrieks in exasperation, " Would you fucking get off of that! _I am not nor have ever been attracted to Wakka_! "

Sora snorts, " Yeah right, you forget, I've slept over at your place, _I've heard things_ , Riku, while your sleeping. "

Riku pales at this, they had forgotten about that, " Oh, really, do tell. " Danae says, eager for any dirt she could get on the silverette.

" Kairi would kill me if I didn't tell her at the same time, 'Nae. "

Danae pouts, " Damn, fine, I can wait. "

The newcomers are all looking at each other in confusion save for Vixen, " Tell me, Riku, has the _monthly visitor come to see you yet_? "

Riku turns crimson in mortification, and Danae smirks, " How are you liking being gender flipped anyhow? "

Their response was appropriately foul for how they felt about it, Colt's eyes widen, " Are you saying Riku was male not that long ago? "

" Yep, and we decided to test out a gender switching potion on them. "

Vixen sighs, " How the hell is it the gender flipped male ends up so blessed in the chest? How the fuck is that fair? "

" Tell me about it. " Danae mutters.

" Again, 'Nae, I'm a leg guy. " Sora says.

" Looks aren't everything, got to have intelligence as well, right? " Colt muses out loud, hoping to hell Vixen would understand his hidden message.

They make their way over, and Riku is in for s surprise when they can't take the Keyblade from Sora. Sora returns it to its base form, and hanging from the Keychain is a crown very similar to the one he wore everyday, that week at the Coliseum had given him mastery over the Kingdom Key, " The Kingdom Key is mine, Riku, I've mastered it, meditated with it to learn all it had to teach me. "

In the Darkness Aqua had felt Sora gain his mastery over his Keyblade, however Kingdom Hearts allowed no one else to sense this. Sora accepted he had Darkness in his Heart, and instead of fearing it, he embraced it, ensuring it would work with the Light in his Heart to do what was best for All, and what was best for himself as well. The Realm of Light granted him mastery because he understood what so few others did, that Light and Darkness needed to be in balance. That why there was always wars, because neither side understood you needed balance, not one over the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians, or 3 Ninjas.


End file.
